The Dragon and His Lioness
by articcat621
Summary: Hermione slowly starts to realize there may be more to Charlie Weasley than she had thought. Is it love? Or just mixed feelings? Read on! :
1. Chapter 1

All characters belong to Rowling!3

Chapter 1

Hermione just couldn't believe that cheating bastard! _I have never been so angry in my entire life. UGH I am going to tear him to pieces. _Hermione apparated straight to the Burrow to give dear old Ronald a piece of her mind! And with a crack she was gone.

She appeared right in front of the door and knocked on it. Mrs. Weasley opened the door, "Hermione dear, what on earth are you doing here? Where is Ron? He told us he was taking you out to dinner." "Mrs. Weasley, please let me inside and I will explain where your dear son is." Hermione stormed in and sat at the kitchen table. "Hun, I'm going to make you some tea, you seemed quite stressed out. Ginny, Charlie, would you like any?" Hermione turned to see Ginny and Charlie talking about something and then they sat themselves down at the table. Ginny replied with a "Yes Mum" but Charlie's answer was much more detailed. "No, Mum, I do not want any tea. Tea is for women, and that is something I am not." He then continued to mutter under his breath about "silly women things." Hermione giggled to herself, Charlie really was something else. But then her face darkened, because she remembered why she was here.

The youngest girl turned to Hermione and asked, "So what's up 'Mione? Aren't you supposed to be with Ron?" Hermione took a deep breath before answering. She didn't want to lose her cool. But she just burst into tears. Ginny and Mrs. Weasley rushed over to comfort her. "Honey, please tell us what's wrong." Hermione looked into their eyes, full of love and compassion. _Hopefully what I tell them doesn't break their hearts. I know Mrs. Weasley always wanted me as a daughter.._

Hermione took a deep breath. "Well, today I went into Diagon Alley to get a new book I've been wanting to read… and well… as I walked by Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour, I glanced inside… ONLY TO SEE RONALD KISSING LAVENDER BROWN!" At this, she burst into tears. Ginny put her arms around her best friend and comforted her. Mrs. Weasley was purple in the face. Hermione glanced to see Charlie staring straight at the wall, with a look of anger on his face. Hermione turned to Ginny, "I just don't understand what I've done wrong. For the past year, he's been begging me to go out with him. I never really did fancy him. But I finally decided to give him a chance. These past three months have been such a waste. How could I have been so stupid? I finally convince myself that maybe I do fancy Ron and that I should give us a go and he's been cheating on me with that slut the entire time! I am such an idiot." After her rant, Hermione cried some more.

Mrs. Weasley turned to the dishes she had to wash. "How dare he? I did not raise my son so he could act like this. When he gets home I am going to give him a piece of my mind!"

Charlie just sat there, being unusually quiet. Hermione wished she knew what he was thinking. She stared at him; _his hair has been quite long recently_. Although she would never admit it, she liked it that way. Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted when the front door opened and Ron walked in, smiling.

Hermione's eyes darkened and she wanted nothing more than to rip him a new one. Ron walked in, but as soon as he saw Hermione sitting at the table, his smile vanished. "Hermione, babe, where have you been? I've been looking for you, I wanted to take you to dinner." Hermione just glared at him, how dare he try to play it off like he has done nothing wrong. "Ronald, you are such a piece of shit. HOW DARE YOU!" She stood, ready to draw her wand and hex him into oblivion. He looked to his mother for help, but noticed her face was full of anger as well.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley! How dare you treat Hermione this way! I did not raise you to become a cheater. You are grounded until you graduate, understood?" His mother was purple in the face, yet Ron still decided to see if he could pretend he didn't know what was going on. "What is everyone going on about?"

At this Hermione stood and pushed Ron against the wall, her eyes full of hatred. "I saw you Ron. I saw you shoving your filthy tongue down Lavender's throat. Don't even deny it." At this Ron pushed Hermione to the floor, looking down on her with eyes full of emotion. "It's your own damn fault. You never gave me anything Hermione. Something that should have rightfully been mine. You're a tease, I've wanted you for years. Did you think that I would wait for you? HA. I did what I had to, I got my pleasure elsewhere. Lavender loves to please me, unlike you. You're a stupid bint Hermione, and I hope you get what's coming to you. You turned my family against me, so you better watch your back."

Before anyone could speak, Charlie had rushed from the table to Ron, squeezing his hand around Ron's throat. "How dare you say such things to her?" Charlie screamed in his face. Hermione glanced at Ron, "Don't ever speak to me again," and she then ran out the door. Charlie punched Ron in the face, breaking his nose and dislocating his jaw. He then turned and ran outside to try and find Hermione. As he ran he heard his mother and Ginny screaming at Ron. They would take care of him. He just needed to find her.

He knew exactly where she'd be. Charlie cared for her, like a sister… or maybe more? He didn't know. Charlie knew Hermione often came out to the lake in their backyard when she needed to be alone to think. He saw her with her head in her lap, crying. Charlie slowly approached her.

"Hermione, love, please don't cry. He isn't worth your tears." Charlie put his arms around Hermione to comfort her. Hermione looked up to Charlie, "Thank you for sticking up for me. I just feel so hurt. Like, I convince myself he's a nice guy, and then this happens. He was always pressuring me, but I just, I don't know. I never thought this would happen." Her eyes were following a butterfly that had gracefully flown pass them.

Charlie hugged her tighter. "Ron is a git. He was never deserving of you anyways. You're smart, beautiful, and strong. I know you'll be all right."

"Thank you."

They sat in silence for a few moments, watching the world around them.

"Charlie, what are you doing back in England? I thought you had been studying dragons in Romania."

"I was 'Mione. But an opportunity came that I could not turn down."

Hermione glanced at Charlie, "And what opportunity was that?"

"You'll see," was the only response she got.

The two of them sat in silence, watching the sun set.


	2. Chapter 2

All characters belong to J.!

Chapter 2

Hermione woke up, her eyes all puffy from her night spent crying. She had slept at the burrow since her parents were off at some dental conference in America. She looked over to Ginny, who was snoring quite loudly, and smiled to herself. She would not let Ron ruin this for her. She would be starting her final year at Hogwarts soon, and she was going to enjoy it!

She left and the turn and made her way down the wall to the bathroom. The door was opened slightly, so she pushed it open. As soon as she did, she yelped in surprise. Standing before her was Charlie, with nothing but a towel around his waist. "Oh my god Charlie, I am so so soo sorry!" Hermione tried to look away, but she just couldn't. "Oh, 'Mione, don't worry about it. I was just finishing up, the bathroom is all yours." Charlie smiled and then left the bathroom. Hermione just stood there, unsure of what to do next. She showered quick, and dressed. _Ugh. Time for the hair_, she thought. Hermione had such a hard time combing her hair, she loved her curls dearly, but they were a pain to brush through. As she brushed her hair, she thought about Charlie. She had never realized how attractive he was. She knew dragon training must be strenuous work, but _wow, those abs.._

She was so wrapped up in her thoughts she didn't hear Ginny pounding on the door, "Hurry up Hermione, you've been in there for ages!" Hermione rushed out, "Sorry Gin."

Hermione decided she would take a quick walk before breakfast. She wanted fresh air, but mostly, she wanted to avoid Ron. As she walked out in the gardens, she wondered how Harry was. She knew he was stressed about the whole Dursley thing. Hopefully he'd meet them at Diagon Alley tomorrow. _I wonder whose side he'll take, probably Ron's. But then again, Ginny does have him wrapped around her finger._ She chuckled.

She returned to the Burrow to find everyone at the kitchen table. She took a seat between Ginny and Charlie. She blushed when he looked at her, bringing back memories of that morning. "Look Charlie, I'm sorry about-" "Mione, seriously, don't worry about it. It's not a big deal," answered Charlie. She smiled then turned to her food and started eating.

There was a rustling of feathers and the Hogwarts owls came in. Hermione held her letter in her hand, this was it. She would finally see if all her hard work had paid off. She glanced down at Ron as he opened his letter and then left to put it in his room. Ginny opened hers and let out a squeal. "I've been made a prefect! This is so exciting!" Ginny started bouncing up and down in her seat. "Congrats girl!" Hermione shouted as she wrapped her arms around her. "Mione, open yours! We're all dying to know!" Hermione glanced down the table and then to her letter. Charlie gave her an encouraging nod. _This is it. _She opened the letter slowly and pulled it out. Her eyes scanned the letter and a grin began to spread out over her face. She jumped up, "I did it! Oh my god! I did it! I'm head girl!" She started jumping around. Ginny hugged her and they both jumped around. Charlie told her congrats and patted her on the back. This was going to be a great year!

"Hurry up everyone! We're going to be late!" Mrs. Weasley was trying to get everyone onto the train. Charlie pulled Hermione to the side. He bent over and whispered in her ear, "Have a great term Hermione. Good luck!" And then she was pushed onto the train.

Ginny had seen everything, of course, and pulled Hermione into the nearest compartment. "Hermione what was that?" "What are you talking about Gin?" "You're smiling like an idiot. I saw that." Hermione blushed, "It was nothing, he was just wishing me good luck and all." The two of them were talking the whole way there.

The two of them made their way to the Gryffindor table and glanced up at the Heads table. She noticed there was an empty seat. "I wonder where Hagrid is," asked Ginny. "Yeah, that's weird. He could be busy with Gwarp or something though." Hermione glanced down the table to where Ron and Harry were sitting. They were ignoring her. UGH. "This is so stupid. I didn't even do anything wrong." Ginny patted her on the shoulder, "Don't worry, they'll come around. Ron is just such a git, don't even worry."

All of a sudden, there was a commotion at the Head's table. "Oh my god Gin, is that your bother?" Ginny sat there with her mouth wide open, "Oh my god, Charlie! He must be covering for Hagrid. This is great! Ehh, Hermione?" Hermione blushed, "Nothing is going on Ginny, seriously, drop it!" "Whatever you say.."

Hermione was walking down the hall toward the Head boy and girl dorm. She was so excited she didn't have to share a room with Lavender or any of those other gossipy girls. She just didn't think she could handle it. She turned the corridor, and there was Ron. It was too late for her to go a different way. He started walking toward her and Hermione made to run but he grabbed her wrist.

"Ron, let go, you're hurting me."

"Shut up, Mudblood. You'll regret the day you turned my family against me." He moved his hand to her throat and started squeezing. Hermione couldn't breathe, her eyes started watering.

Suddenly Ron was pulled away. She looked up to see Charlie fuming. Charlie pushed Ron, "If you ever lay a hand on her again, you'll regret it. You have detention for the next month with Filch."

Ron glared at them and then stormed away.

Hermione was in tears. "Hermione, shush, you're okay, everything is okay." Charlie pulled Hermione to her feet and hugged her. "Here, I'll walk you to your room. Nothing will happen to you, you're safe." He kept his arm around her and walked down the corridor. Once they reached the door, Hermione turned to Charlie. "Thank you, Charlie, you've been so helpful. I don't know what I'd do without you." "Don't worry about it, sleep tight." Hermione climbed through the portrait and looked in awe at the room. She saw Blaise sitting on the couch. "Hey Granger, I'm really tired tonight, let's talk over the rules tomorrow, okay?" "No problem." Hermione smiled. She was happy Blaise was being civil to her. She walked up to her room, and it was beautiful. The room was decorated in red and gold, the true colors of a lion. She climbed into the bed and closed her eyes. Her thoughts drifted away to a certain red-headed boy…


	3. Chapter 3

JKRowling owns everything

Chapter 3

Hermione awoke the next morning. She was very excited because it was the first day of studies. This was it! The beginning of her final year. Hermione got ready and made her way down to the Great Hall. She had to tell Gin what had happened last night. When she got there, Ginny had her head laid down on the table, but Hermione knew what she was really doing. Ginny was crying. Hermione rushed over to her friend and put her arm around her. "Gin, what on earth happened?" Ginny looked up to her friend with tears in her eyes. "Oh Hermione, Harry is such a git! I broke up with him last night." Hermione pulled her friend close and asked what exactly had happened. "Hermione, Harry and Ron were trashing you. I told Harry that he wasn't there, he didn't see what Ron did to you, but Harry told me it didn't matter. He said you were a liar who was only jealous. I put him in his place and he got mad. So I told him if he didn't believe me then it was over." She started crying even harder. "He answered me with 'Fine.'" Hermione's eyes started to water as well, how could this happen to them.

"You know what Gin, things will work out. I promise. We don't need them." "I know your right Herms, it just sucks. I always thought Harry was the one, but obviously not." The two of them started eating their breakfast. "Ginny, your schedule looks great! If you need any help in any classes just let me know." Ginny giggled, "You're seriously the best. Let me see yours!" "OH HERMIONE!" "WHAT?" Hermione started freaking out, thinking something was wrong. Ginny wiggled her eyes at her best girl friend, "You're first class is with Charlie." Hermione started blushing, "Gin, stop that! Nothing is going on, I promise. He's just being friendly, that's all." Ginny returned to her food, muttering a sure, sure under her breath.

Hermione got her books and began making her way down to the Quad, where class was going to be starting. Hermione had butterflies in her stomach, but she couldn't tell if they were from the thought of seeing Charlie or if she was just nervous for her first day of classes. She saw his long red hair and her heart sped up. She made her way towards him. Charlie scooped her up in a hug, "Mione, you're taking my class?" "Of course I am Charlie, I couldn't pass this up." Hermione glanced to the corner to see Harry and Ron glaring at her. "Hermione, don't worry. Gin told me what happened; I'll take care of you." Hermione blushed.

Class went along very smoothly. Charlie had them working with special ministry trained owls. It was amazing. They were trained in combat and flew incredibly fast. Hermione got to work with a tawny brown one named Charisma. She was beautiful.

The rest of the day went by in a blur, and before Hermione knew it, it was time for dinner. Her and Ginny met up like usual and talked about their days. As they went to part their separate ways, Ginny looked up to Hermione. "Umm, Hermione, do you mind if I sleep up in your dorm? I really don't want to face the guys." "Of course! And I'm sure Blaise won't mind, he's been very nice about everything so far." "That's great! At least he's not another Malfoy." "I know, seriously, I would have died if Malfoy was head boy." The two of them giggled all the way up to the Head Dorms. Hermione said the password, which was Unity, and walked in.

Blaise was sitting on the couch. "Blaise, would you mind if Ginny spent the night here?" Blaise turned and smiled at the red hair, "No problem! I can sleep on the couch if you prefer to have my bed." Ginny's cheeks turned as bright as her hair, "That's very nice of you Blaise, but I'll just sleep in Hermione's bed with her tonight." Blaise smiled, "Goodnight ladies." He left to go into his room.

"Wow Hermione, he's so nice! I never actually realized how cute he was either." Hermione turned to her friend, "Wow Gin, slow down, you've only been single for a day." They laughed. "I know Mione, I was just saying."

The two of them changed and then crawled into Hermione's king sized bed. Ginny turned to her friend, "This reminds me. How was your class with Charlie?" Hermione blushed, "It was pretty great. I seriously couldn't think of anyone more fitted more the job." "Oh, he's pretty fitted all right…" "Ginny! He's your brother, don't say that!" Ginny burst out laughing, "Oh Hermione, I saw the other morning. Your jaw was practically on the floor." Hermione turned purple, "Gin, oh my god! Stop!" "Admit it Hermione, you have got the hotts for Charlie." She winked. Hermione suddenly became very interested in her hair. "Gin, I don't want to talk about it, okay?" Ginny got the hint. "Fine, fine, we'll go to bed. Relax." Ginny fell fast asleep, she was snoring within seconds. _Damn, that girl falls asleep fast._

Hermione laid in bed, thinking the day's events over. Charlie has been really nice to her lately. _Maybe he does like me? Or maybe it's just cause of the whole thing with Ron, he probably feels bad. Or maybe he's just trying to protect me? _Hermione rolled over onto her side. She was just so confused. Did she like Charlie? _No, that would be weird. Or would it?_ She just didn't know. Her life was just such a mess right now. Hermione knew she needed to deal with Ron, she just couldn't live the rest of her year in fear. Hermione drifted to sleep, smiling.

Hermione was in a garden, surrounded by the most beautiful flowers she had ever seen. She walked along the path to where she saw a wooden swing tied to a large oak tree. She sat upon it, gazing at the clouds in the sky. She suddenly felt a hand on her back, and it gave her a push. Hermione felt herself going higher and higher. She giggled. This feeling was so amazing. She tried turning around to see who was pushing her, but found she couldn't. She stopped swinging, and felt the person's hot breath on her ear. "You know exactly who I am, love." The man continued pushing her, higher and higher, until she felt herself float away.


	4. Chapter 4

All characters belong to J.K. Rowling

Chapter 4

Hermione looked up from her Charms book. She seriously couldn't believe that October was already half way over! School has been flying by. Her situation with Ron had not improved one bit. He was constantly harassing her in the halls, sending her nasty messages, and it was all just so frustrating. Ginny had been super supportive though, and so has Charlie. She blushed. _Charlie. He's just so…. Amazing._ Hermione could definitely feel something for him, but it was just so complicated. She was so confused. Gin thought they'd be a perfect couple, but Hermione just, she just had way to much on her plate for romance and all the drama that comes along with it. Hermione returned to her book when she heard a knock on the door.

"Hermione, it's Blaise, can we talk?"

"Sure, I'll be down in the common room in a second." Hermione stood up and made her way to Blaise. "What's up?"

"Well, since we're the Heads, I thought it'd be a great idea to plan something for Halloween, maybe a ball?" Blaise started grinning.

Hermione jumped up and down, "Oh my gosh, that's a great idea! I can't believe I didn't think of it. Let's start planning!"

After two hours of planning, Hermione and Blaise had the perfect ball planned. Dumbledore had approved of the idea whole heartedly. Hermione went to go to Gryfindoor tower and tell Ginny when Blaise held her back. "Hermione, wait, ummm, do you think Ginny would maybe want to go to this ball with me?" "Blaise, she would love that! You should definitely ask her!" "Great, thanks Mione!"

As Hermione walked down the hall to get Ginny, she thought of Blaise. He was nothing like she could have expected. He was smart, polite, cute. She knew Ginny had a crush on him too. They would be perfect together. But who on earth would Hermione go with? She couldn't go with Charlie; that would just be inappropriate. _Ugh, I suppose I'll just have to wait for someone to ask me. _As she turned the corner, she heard noises. Being Head Girl, she decided to investigate. As she moved closer to the two bodies intertwined, she gasped in horror. It was Ron and Lavender. She tried to back away, but it was too late, she was noticed.

Ron separated from Lavender, his eyes full of hatred. "What the fuck do you think your doing you stupid Mudblood?" Hermione could feel her eyes watering; she turned and ran back to her room as fast as her legs could carry her. As soon as she entered, she collapsed on the floor crying. Blaise and Malfoy rushed over. Blaise picked her up and carried her to the couch, gently laying her on it. "Hermione, what happened? Did he hurt you?" Malfoy turned to Blaise confused. He didn't know that Hermione had confided in Blaise about Ron. "Hermione, answer us." Draco was looking seriously concerned.

Hermione found her voice. "Well, I was going to tell Ginny about the ball, when I heard some noises, I went to investigate, and it…. Was Ron and Lavender." Hermione shuddered, remembering what she saw. "I tried to back away, but he saw me." Blaise put his arm around Hermione, "What happened then?" Hermione burst into tears again, "he called me Mudblood." Draco and Blaise both gasped in horror. Draco knew he called her that once, but things are different now. She was his friend. And he hated seeing her in pain. Draco stood, "I'm not standing for this." He turned and stormed out of the room. Blaise got up to follow him. "Hermione, I'll make sure Draco doesn't take it too far. Try and get some rest. We love you." He turned and let.

Hermione was alone. Utterly and completely alone. Ron and Harry had turned their backs on her. They were best friends, and Ron threw it all away. _He ruined everything_. Hermione would get him back, she would. She fell asleep, thinking of her life.

The next morning she woke up to Ginny bouncing on her. "Wake up 'Mione!" Hermione got up, curious as to why her friend was so excited. "What's going on?"

Ginny smiled, "Well, first off we have a ball that we need to shop for this weekend! But more excitedly, someone beat the crap out of Ron, and he's in the hospital wing."

Hermione shot right up, "You're kidding me! Oh, those two." "Hermione, who did it?" "Ginny, don't tell anyone cause I don't want them to get in trouble, but it was Blaise and Draco, Ron called me the M word and they were not happy at all. So they took care of it."

Ginny smiled, "Those two are so nice, especially Blaise. Hermione, I really like Blaise, hopefully he asks me to this ball." Hermione just giggled as Ginny finished her rant. "I mean, he's super smart, cute, his eyes are just gorgeous." Ginny's gaze drifted off, "I'd love to run my fingers through his hair." Hermione stood, "Okay Ginny, that's enough. Let's go down to breakfast." They made there way down when they saw the boys, Hermione ran up to them and hugged them. "Thank you so much." The four of them went to walk into the Great Hall when Blaise hung back, he looked nervous.

"Ginny, can I talk to you?" Blaise looked so uncomfortable. Ginny smiled, "Of course." Hermione and Draco smiled at each other then walked into the hall, earning stares from a lot of people. "See you later Draco." Hermione made her way to her house table and sat down. She glanced up at the Faculty table and saw Charlie. He was something else_. Intelligent, cute, ugh_. Hermione couldn't stop thinking about him. She turned and saw Ginny run to her, beaming. She knew what had happened and hugged her. "Hermione, I have a date now, so we need to get Charlie to ask you." Hermione just blushed. "We'll go to Hogsmeade for dresses tomorrow. We'll worry about the date thing later." Hermione turned to her food, but little did she know, her best friend was plotting about two certain people.


	5. Chapter 5

First off, I just want to thank everyone for all the reviews and to those who have added my story! You're support keeps me going! I love all of you! As always, I don't own anything! Enjoy!

Chapter 5

Hermione sighed in fustration. She loved Ginny to death, but she was seriously driving her up a wall! They had gone to Hogsmeade this morning to find dresses for the ball, and they were still here _four hours later_. She was ready to tear her hair out. Dress after dress, she just couldn't take it anymore. After exiting the shop, Hermione sighed. "Ginny, can we please just go home? I'm exhausted and we're not having any luck!" Ginny grabbed Hermione's hard and started pulling her the opposite way. "Just one more store. I promise you won't regret it." Hermione smiled, Ginny could be so convincing when she wanted to be.

Hermione made her way down the street with her arm linked around Ginny. She was so glad the two of them were close, despite everything that had been happening. Ginny was beyond excited Blaise had asked her to the Ball. _They are perfect for each other._ Hermione smiled.

Ginny went to pull her inside the last store,_ Madame Caroline's_. They walked in and were immediately shocked by the sight. There was hundreds upon hundreds of beautiful dresses of all types. A busty woman came over and asked if they needed any help. "Oh no, we're just looking for now," Hermione answered. Ginny began looking through the racks, and pulled one for herself almost instantly. It was beautiful. "Ginny, try it on!" The two of them followed the owner to the back so Gin could try the dress on. She went in and Hermione sat patiently waiting.

Finally, Ginny came out and Hermione's jaw hit the floor. The ballgown was gorgeous. It had a tight fitted top, that laced up in the back. Silver embroidery lined the edge of the dress and they worked their way up toward her waist. The top had the silver flowers placed in a delicate pattern on her chest. "Ginny, you look beautiful. This is the one!" Ginny did a little spin for Hermione and the owner. "Yup, this is it. I have to have it." Ginny was beaming. Hermione smiled for her friend, "The color really goes great with your hair." It was true. The emerald green really complemented her fiery red hair. Hermione smirked, "Plus, I'm sure Blaise is going to love the Slytherin green." Ginny blushed, "Now it's time to find you one." Hermione groaned, but went back to the racks.

Ginny pulled three dresses. The first was a short yellow one, Hermione hated it. The second was a tight black mermaid dress, it wasn't the one either. Hermione getting fustrated. "Ginny, this is just too much." "Mione, just try this last one." Hermione's jaw dropped. _This is it, this is the one._ Hermione showed Ginny, who started crying. It was perfect in every way. The cream colored gown accentuated every curve in Hermione's body. She really looked like a woman. The top was a sweetheart corset. It was white with gold embroidery. The straps had little gold flowers on them that fell off her shoulders. The skirt bunched on her hip into a flower and the underneath was glittering gold. It was perfect.

_Now I just need a date.. Ha_. "Ginny, I don't know, I just need a date." Ginny smiled, "Don't worry about it." Hermione looked at her friend, unsure of what to make of that comment. The two of them paid for their dresses and made their way back toward Hogwarts. Ginny paused, "Hermione, can we stop at the Three Broomsticks? I'm a bit thirsty." Hermione agreed, she was feeling parched too. Hermione sat a table and waited while Ginny got them Butterbeers. Hermione felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to see Charlie. She smiled. They just stared at each other for a few moments, unsure of what to say.

_Come on and say something, I mean, I'm Hermione freaking Granger. Say something._

"Charlie, what are you doing here?" _Oh, real smooth Hermione._ She blushed at her stupid comment. Charlie laughed, "Hermione, students aren't the only ones who can visit Hogsmeade. Can I join you?" Hermione blushed even more. "Of course, Ginny will be back in a moment with some drinks." Sure enough, Ginny came back with not two drinks, but three. She winked at Hermione knowingly. The three of them chattted away until Ginny started to get up. "Well, I'm heading back to the castle, but you two enjoy yourselfs." Before Hermione could say anything, Ginny was gone leaving her and Charlie alone.

The two of them sat in silence, unsure of what to do. The door opened and Hermione turned to see Harry and Ron walk in with the Patil twins. Charlie, sensing Hermione's discomfort, grabbed her hand and leaned over. "Let's get out of here," he whishpered in her ear, sending shivers up and down her spine. The two of them walked out the door, earning stares. Charlie had yet to let go of her hand, and the butterflies in her stomach would not settle down. Once they had gotten outside, Hermione braced herself for the cold. To her suprise, and happiness, Charlie didn't let go of her hand. "Let me walk you to your dorm, Hermione." She smiled, "I'd like that."

They made their way back to the castle and to her room. She was beginning to love the feeling of his hand in hers. Once they reached the portrait, Charlie turned to her. He shifted uncomfortably. "Hermione, would you like to attend the ball with me? I've already checked with Dumbledore, he said it would be fine if we went together, but only if you want to.." Hermione beamed, "I'd love that Charlie!" "Great, I'll see you in class tomorrow," and Charlie brought the hand he was holding to his lips and kissed it. She blushed. "Goodnight Charlie." Charlie smiled, "Goodnight Hermione."

Hermione ran up to her room and got into her bed. She replayed the way he said her name over and over in her head. She would have to yell at Ginny for the set up, but than thank her. She now had a date to go with to the ball. She fell asleep with a smile on her face.


	6. Chapter 6

I dont own anything! enjoy!

Chapter 6

Hermione was unusally cheerful the next day. Probably had something to do with the fact the she got a beautiful dress and a handsome date, all in the same day! But as she thought about Charlie, she became confused. _ I mean, he is Ron's brother, which would definitely cause some drama, but Ginny seemed to approve_, _seeing as she set the whole thing up_. She decided not to think about it anymore because her stomach was growling. She made her way to the Great Hall, chatting with Blaise. "Ginny is so excited to be going with you. You better treat her right!" Blaise blushed, "Of course. She's a princess and deserved to be treated that way." Hermione smiled, "Good answer. Cause if not, you'll have to deal with the wrath of Hermione Granger." She giggled. "That is something that I never want to see in this lifetime.." he muttered. They both laughed even harder. As they entered the hall they went their seperate ways.

Hermione looked up to the Head's table, searching for a certain redhead, but didn't see him. She sat down and began eating. Ginny walked up to her, a smirk on her on her face. Hermione decided she'd be a little mean to Ginny. She smirked back. "Sooo.." Ginny began as she sat down, "how did last night go?" Hermione didn't look up. "Fine." Ginny frowned, "Oh?" Hermione nodded, "Yup." Hermione's face was staring straight forward, showing no emotion, but on the inside she was dying of laughter seeing Ginny in complete shock her brilliant idea didn't work. "Hermione, are you serious?" Ginny was visibly getting upset now. _Just one more comment, then I'll be done.. _"Yeah, Ginny, was something supposed to happen?" Hermione looked at her friend innocently. Ginny shrieked in Hermione's ear, "OF COURSE SOMETHING WAS-" "Ginny, calm down, I was only teasing."

Everyone had turned to stare, including all the teachers. Hermione's face was almost as red as Ginny's hair. Ginny punched her arm lightly, "That's not nice! I was seriously concerned." Hermione giggled at the distress Gin was in. "Okay, so we chatted and stuff. Then Ron and Harry came in and Charlie grabbed my hand and took me back to the castle." At this point Ginny was smiling from ear to ear. "Continue!" Hermione blushed, "Well, he held my hand the entire time, and kissed it goodnight.." Ginny practically lept for joy. "He kissed you? Oh my, this is going better than I had thought!" "Ginny, calm down, he kissed my hand, not me.." "Hermione, are you dumb? Your hand IS a part of you.. Oh this is perfect." She started rambling but Hermione cut in. "There's more." She thought Ginny would explode, "WHAT?" Hermione motioned for her to be quiet, though she was secretly pleased. "He asked me to the ball." At this, Ginny grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her franticly out of the Hall so she could properly celebrate.

The second the doors closed Ginny began jumping up and down. Hermione had to admit, she was pretty excited too, but confused more than anything. She paid no attention to Gin's rambelings as she thought about the ex-dragon handler. "Earth to Hermione!" "Oh, sorry. My thoughts were somewhere else.." Ginny winked, "Of course they are." Hermione just blushed. "I've got to go to class, I'll see you later Mione." She hugged her friend then walked away.

Hermione decided she'd go to the library to work on a paper for her DADA class. She was almost there when she heard footsteps behind her. She whipped around to see Harry following her. "Hi Harry." Hermione thought she'd take the nice approach. He didn't say anything, just smirked. Hermione went to keep walking when she suddenly found she couldn't move. "Release me now Harry, or else." "Or else what? A Mudblood like you couldn't do a thing." "Really Harry? Grow up, I can't believe you sided with him to begin with." He scoffed, "Of course I would, I always liked him more than you anyways. You were so annoying." Hermione felt her cheeks getting hott. She focused her mental thoughts on her binding and freed herself, shocking Harry. "How did you do that?" It was Hermione's turn to smirk, "Well Harry, I'm top of the class for a reason." "Ha, who else are you on top it? You're a whore, how many other Weaselys have you slept with?" Hermione's jaw dropped. Harry continued, "Probably Ginny too, you are a dirty whore, aren't you?" Hermione felt her anger pulsing through her veins. She nonverbally cast a hex toward Harry, causing boils to erupt everywhere on him. She smirked, "If you scratch them, they'll permanately scar. Now fuck off."

With that, Hermione turned and cheerfully continue her way to the library. Once there, she decided she no longer wanted to do her paper, but picked out a couple of books to read. They all had a common theme: dragons. Why she had a sudden interest in them was beyond her, but she figured it had to do with a certain long-haired Weasley. She smiled and opened one of the books, pouring herself into it.

A few hours later she looked up from her second book. _Fascinating_, dragons were completely fascinating. She wondered why on earth Charlie wouldn't want to work with them anymore.. She went back to her reading when she felt a hand tap her on the shoulder. She turned, alarm. Only to relax when she saw it was Charlie. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." She smiled, "It's okay Charlie." He smiled back at her, "Do you mind if I sit with you?" Hermione nodded, "That would be great."

"So, what are you reading?" Charlie playfully took the book from Hermione's hands. Once he looked at it, his eyes opened in suprise. "Dragons Hermione?" She looked down, "I was curious..." Charlie handed her back the book. "I'd be happy to answer any questions you may have." Hermione smiled, thinking about what she wanted to ask first. After a long silence passed, Charlie chuckled, "You can ask more than one you know." She blushed, "Of course. Hmm. So, why did you leave Romania? Dragons seem so fascinating, why give that up?" Charlie shifted uncomfortably in his seat, "Well, I loved the dragons, but there was something else. An opportunity I couldn't pass up." Hermione nodded, "Subbing her for a year?" Charlie nodded, "The dragons will still be there when I get back." Hermione asked question after question and Charlie answered every one.

"Charlie, have you ever been badly hurt?" He grinned, "A bunch of times. I have a few scars here and there, mostly scratches, a few burns. Can you keep a secret?" Hermione nodded. "I almost died once, but I never told Mum. She'd flip if she found out." "Charlie, you are so dense! What on earth happened?" For some reason she couldn't put her finger on, she was really upset Charlie had been so close to death... "I don't know. I just figured it was better if she didn't know. And well, a giant broke through into the Reserve and we were trying to keep the dragons safe, and I just got caught up in the fire. I'm fine though. No scars from that one."

"I'd like to see some of them." Hermione whispered under her breath, afraid of what she was actually saying. Charlie's eyes widened, and he smiled. "I love to, but they aren't in visible spots.. I think I'd be in trouble for stripping for a student in the library." Hermione laughed. _He was so funny. And charming.. and cute.. and.. GET A GRIP GIRL._ Hermione shook the thoughts out of her head. The two of them sat in silence, each reading their own books.

"Hermione?"

"Mhmmm."

"Can you help me with something?" Hermione looked up, "Sure thing Charlie. What's up?"

"I want to plan something nice for the next lesson, but I'm not sure what. Do you have any ideas? Something rare and exotic I think." Hermione racked her brain then immediately got an idea! "Charlie, I got it! Something legendary and beautiful." His eyes sparkled with some sort of emotion she couldn't decode. "Mione, we can't use you for the next lesson." he whispered quietly.

Hermione was shocked. Sure they had flirted, but he had never been this straightforward. "Ummm..." She was trying to search her giant brain for something to say, but all thoughts eluded her. Charlie frowned. "I'm sorry Hermione, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable..." "No, Charlie, I'm flattered. I just, no one's ever said anything like that before..."

Charlie got up from his seat and moved closer to her. He grabbed her chin and tilted her head up, "You're beautiful. Don't let anyone ever tell you otherwise." He had that look in his eyes.. Hermione blushed even more. Charlie smiled, "So what was your brilliant idea..?" The two of them sat in the library planning out the day's next lesson.


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for all the lovely reviews and to everyone following! Enjoy!

Chapter 7

Hermione woke up very excited for today Care of Magical Creatures class. She and Charlie had stayed up all night planning it out, flooing the right people, and just setting things up. She seriously couldn't wait. She rushed through breakfast, wanting to get down to see Charlie before class actually began. She couldn't tell if she was excited to see him, or if she was excited for the lesson itself.

Hermione made it to the edge of the Forbidden Forest where class was going to be held. She saw Charlie checking out some paperwork, so she decided she'd sneak up and him and frighten him. Hermione smirked. She was being mischevious, which was so unlike her. She crept up silently behind him, then jumped on his back, covering his eyes. Charlie started flailing his arms and yelling. Hermione whispered in his ear, "Calm down Char, it's only me." Hermione started to giggle. Charlie stopped spazzing out and grabbed Hermione, and pulled her around his body, so she was now being craddled in his arms.

"Hermione, you scared the crap out of me!" Charlie placed her on the ground. Hermione just looked at him, battling her eyelashes. "Yes, that was rather uncharacteristic of me." Charlie just shook his head, smiling. Hermione took a step toward him, battering her eyelashes some more. There was only a few inches between them. "I kinda liked it." Charlie smiled, and pulled Hermione close. "So, you're telling me that Hermione Granger, book-worm extrodinaire, enjoyed having a little fun?" Hermione blushed, feeling Charlie's hot breath on her cheeks. "Yes. Yes, I did." Charlie began inching his face closer to hers. _Oh my god, is he going to kiss me? Oh my god, Oh my god. _Hermione began to lean forward. _This is it._

All of a sudden, they heard a cough, and turned to see Lavender. Hermione immediately took a few steps back, completely embarassed. Lavender smirked, knewing she had dirt on on the bushy haired girl. Charlie turned back to his work, but not before whispering "Sorry" to Hermione. They both knew that it would cause some drama between them and Ron.

Hermione shook her head and walked back to her spot and took out something to read while she waited for the rest of the class to arrive. She couldn't focus though, she couldn't stop thinking about what had transpired between her and Charlie. They had almost kissed. Hermione gripped her book tighter, her head was reeling._ Her and Charlie had almost kissed._ And she wanted it._ I wanted him to kiss me. Oh my god, Gin was right, I do like Charlie. Woah. _Hermione started blushing. She put her book away and glanced around. Class was going to start soon. Hermione glanced at Ron and Harry, and saw Lavender whispering to them. She was obviously telling them what she saw.

Hermione's attention was brought back to Charlie. He was coming from around the corner guiding the beautiful creature to the center of the class. There were oohs and ahhhs from all around. The creature was the most magnificent thing Hermione had ever seen. Standing gracefully before Hermione and the rest of her class was a mythical pegasus. It was divine white horse, with magnificent wings. Hermione smirked to herself, this was perfect.

The class took turns petting it, while taking notes. Charlie lectured about the Greek history of the creature. Hermione smiled, Greek history was something she really enjoyed. She hoped to go visit after graduation. "Does anyone know what the Pegasus symoblizes?" Hermione's hand immediately shot up. Charlie smiled, "Yes?" "The Pegasus is most often seen as the symbol of wisdom." Charlie smiled, "That's correct." Hermione beamed. She took great pride in being smart.

Class soon ended, and everyone was very impressed. "Charlie, that was so great!" Charlie walked up to her and hugged her, "It was your idea Mione, I'm so glad you were here to help me." Hermione blushed, "It was nothing, really." "I want to thank you properly. Close your eyes." Hermione did and felt herself being picked up, "Woah, Charlie, put me down!" Charlie just grinned and put her down on top of the pegasus. "Charlie, what are you doing? Get me off of her!" Charlie just chuckled and got up and sat in front of her. "Hold on tight Mione, we're going for a ride." Hermione wrapped her arms around Charlie, holding on.

The creature began to flap its giant wings. Hermione closed her eyes, and when she opened them, they were soaring over 200 feet above the Hogwarts ground. Hermione shrieked, gripping Charlie tighter. She heard him laughing over the sound of the wind whipping by them. "Relax Mione. If you grip me any tighter, there won't be any more of me left!" Hermione laughed, despite how terrified she was.

She looked down and saw the Lake, glistening beneath them. "It's beautiful Charlie." He nodded in agreement. She leaned her head against his back, enjoying herself. The pegasus brought them back to the ground. Hermione got off and rubbed her. Peggy (which Hermione had decided she'd be named) nuzzled her nose against Hermione's neck. "Thank you Peggy." Hermione smiled. She turned to Charlie.

"Thank you Charlie. That was amazing." Charlie smiled, before pulling Hermione into a bone crushing hug. Hermione looked up at him, smiling.

"I think we have some unfinished business, don't you?" Charlie smirked then leaned forward, pressing his lips against hers. Hermione closed her eyes, and put her arms around him, pulling him closer. It was like he was the sun, everywhere all at one. She couldn't get enough of him. She relectantly pulled away.

"Charlie, I got to run. I've got class." She took off running, unsure of how she felt. She knew she enjoyed it, she just couldn't deny herself that. But at the same time, she was unsure. Was this something that she really wanted? Or was it just, ugh, she didn't know. Hermione made her way to Potions. Mulling over the day's events.


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks for all the lovely reviews and to everyone following! Enjoy!

Chapter 8

Hermione was currently in her room, banging her head against the wall. She was just so fustrated! Ron was driving her up the wall. He needed to be dealt with, and soon. But she just didn't know what to do. Gin was no help at all, she was far too busy in la la land with Blaise. Hermione was happy for her friend, but she just had so much stress going on.

Ever since Ron had heard about the incident that Lavender saw, he had been giving her crap nonstop. They've been hexing her, following her, insulting her, and everything else. It had gotten to the point where Draco and Blaise had to walk Hermione to class so she wouldn't get hurt. _This is so rediculous! I mean, he is the one who cheated on me! I don't deserve this. _

And then there was Charlie.. Hermione didn't know what to do about him. They talked every now and then, but she was just so unsure of the kiss. She knew she deserved to be happy, and Charlie would definitely make her very happy. But she just couldn't let herself. _I deserve some happiness in my life, I mean, everyone does. But oh, I just don't know!_

Hermione burst into tears. She just didn't know what to do about anything. Everything was so helpful. Blaise was doing just about all the Head's work because he knew Hermione was just too stressed. "I have had it!" Hermione shouted to herself.

She stormed out of her room and into the Common Room she shared with Blaise. Him and Ginny were sitting on the couch doing some Charms homework. Ginny looked up, "Hermione, thank god you came out! We were really worried about you." Blaise nodded, "Are you feeling okay?" Hermione simply nodded. "I've had it with all this nonsense with Ron. I'm going to fix this problem once and for all." Before Ginny or Blaise could ask her what she meant, Hermione rushed from their dorm and made her way to the Headmaster's office.

Once there, Hermione said the password, "Acid Pops" before climbing the stairs to see Dumbledore. He looked up, "Ms. Granger, what can I do for you?" "Professor, can you please floo Mrs. Weasley and ask her to come here? I need to tell you both something very important." Dumbledore frowned, "Is this about Ron?" Hermione nodded, "How did you know?" Dumbledore smiled, "Well, not much misses my observation Hermione. I'll floo her at once."

Hermione patiently waited for Mrs. Weasley to get her. She was really nervous. Hermione wanted to avoid being a "tattler" but she just didn't know what else to do! Her safety was in danger, _and that just isn't right at all._

Molly Weasley came through the fireplace, freaking out. "What happened? Are my babies hurt?" She was on a rant when Dumbledore told her to calm down and to take a seat. He turned to Hermione, "So what is it you want to tell us?"

Hermrione took a deep breath before beginning, "Well, I didn't want to bring it to your attention, but I'm not safe anymore, so I need to tell you. Ron and Harry have been harassing me nonstop since the beginning of school. They've been calling me nasty things, hexing me, hurting me, and oh, I just didn't know what to do!" Hermione started crying. "I'm so sorry." Molly moved over to Hermione and put her arms around her. "Darling, don't you cry. Everything is going to be fine. I promise, we'll fix this." She looked up, "But how? Ron is beyond fixing. I'm not safe to be alone, not at all. Draco and Blaise have to walk me to class. And once I'm there, all they do is glare at me and say horrible things about me. I just, this is all my fault!" Hermione started crying even harder. She had tried holding back her tears, but just couldn't.

Molly and Dumbledore exchanged looks. Dumbledore spoke first, "I'm going to put Ron on academic probation and tell the teachers to keep a close eye on him. If he puts one more toe out of line, he'll be expelled." Hermione frowned, "I'd feel awful if he didn't graduate..." Dumbledore shook his head, "Since you're not there to do his work for him, he is practically failing every class. So it isn't your fault at all." Molly nodded, "Of course it isn't your fault dear. He chose this for himself. You're like a daughter to me, Hermione, and I need you to stay safe." Hermione wiped away some of her tears, "Thank you, both of you. I just felt so lost. I wasn't sure what to do."

Molly huffed, "Wait til I get a hold of that boy. I thought I raised him so much better than this. Such a disgrace to the family." She tsked. "Well, I have to get going! Hermione, thank you for coming to me with this. We'll handle it. Everything will be fine. Goodbye." She stepped into the fireplace and disappeared in a flash.

Hermione sat quietly, waiting for Dumbledore to say something. After a few more moments of silence, he spoke. "I think that I'll start grading your Care of Magicals Creatures assignments, so other students don't think you have an unfair advantage." Hermione blushed. "Thank you Headmaster." Dumbledore smiled, "You would make a fine match Hermione. If it's not too bold for me to say." Hermione blushed even more. "Thanks. I have to get going, and finish up some stuff for the ball tomorrow night." Dumbledore walked her out. "Have a nice evening Ms. Granger, and thank you for trusting me." Hermione nodded, then walked away.

When she got back to her dorm, Ginny flung her arms around her, "We were so worried! Thank god you're safe and no one is hurt." Hermione looked confused, "What are you talking about?"

Blaise and Draco started laughing. "What's so funny you two!" Draco started laughing even more, while Blaise spoke up. "Well, Ginny and me thought you had finally snapped. Thought you ran off to attack Ron or something..." They started laughing even harder.

_Hmmmm. This is not funny at all! _She shook her head. _ I will never understand those two boys._

"Well, if you two don't mind I'm going to my room. Ginny?" Her friend nodded then followed her up the stairs, leaving the two boys laughing and rolling on the ground.

Ginny spoke first, "So what happened?"

Hermione took a deep breath, "Well, I did the only thing left to do. Went to Dumbledore and your Mum." Ginny gasped. Hermione laughed, "Let's just say we shouldn't be having any more problems with Ron if he wants to graduate." Ginny laughed, "Good for you Mione! I'm glad you finally went to someone for help."

Hermione hugged her friend, "Thank you. I couldn't have done this without you."

The two sat in silence for a moment before Hermione started giggling. "Ginny, I've decided something else too, and I need your help with it." Ginny looked at her, smiling. "Yessss?"

Hermione smiled, "Well, I've finally decided that I _do _like Charlie. I'm finally ready to let myself be happy." Ginny started jumping up and down, "Yay! You'll still be my sister-in-law." Hermione grabbed Ginny's arms, trying to wrestle her back into her seat. "Woah, Gin, calm down! Not there yet.." They both started laughing.

Ginny looked at her, "Well Mione, I just guess we'll have to start planning how perfect tomorrow will be.."

Hermione smiled too, finally feeling happy and carefree, for the first time in awhile.


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you so much for all my wonderful reviewers! You guys make my day. I don't own anything, so enjoy!

Chapter 9

Hermione was so nervous. Tonight was the night of the big dance, and there was about a bazillion things that could go wrong. Blaise and Draco both promised her that everything would be all right, and they would take care of all the last minute details. Still, she was so nervous. She was especially nervous about Charlie. Tonight was the night she would tell him how she felt. _Hopefully_. Ginny was certain her older brother liked her, but still, Hermione couldn't help but feel nervous. She was a perfectionist, of course she was going to stress out.

_Ginny will be here any moment to help me get ready. _Pansy was going to be coming over too. Hermione smiled. She was really glad her and Ginny had gotten closer to Pans. Hermione smiled. Pansy and Draco had been together for ages. She was a bit cautious about her, especially since she had always been so rude to everyone. But Hermione had misjudged her, just like she had Draco and Blaise. The Slytherins weren't bad at all. They were actually pretty nice if you got to know them.

Ginny rushed in with Pansy hot on her heels. Pansy was a nervous wreck, "Guys, what if we forget something? Ahhhhhh." Ginny smiled, "Pansy, calm down, nothing is going to go wrong." Hermione frowned, "She's right Gin! This is going to be such a disaster." Ginny stomped her foot. "Listen you two, this night will be perfect. We all hot super hot dates, amazing dresses, and each other. We're going to have a blast. So relax, okay? Or I will make you." Hermione and Pansy burst out laughing. "Gin, you're so adorable when you get all mad," mumbled Pansy through her fit of giggles. Ginny joined in the laughter too. Hermione shook the tears from her eyes, "Okay, seriously guys, let's get ready." Pansy stood up and went over to her bag, "Girls, I have the perfect thing to loosen us up." She pulled a bottle of fire whiskey from her bag, and Ginny squealed in delight. Hermione looked unsure, "I don't know guys, alcohol might not be such a great idea. I mean…" Pansy grabbed her shoulders. "Listen Hermione, you need this more than us. You're so high strung all the time. Relax. Have a little fun. You're young, _enjoy it." _

Hermione sighed, "You're right." She conjured up three glasses and Pansy filled them all. The three of them clinked their glasses together, shouting cheers. Hermione smiled, _tonight will be a night I will never forget._

The girls had taken turns doing each others hair and makeup. Hermione stood, "Girls, we look smashing." Ginny started laughing, "No, I think you're _smashed_." She started laughing. Hermione shook her head and walked into the bathroom. She pulled on her dress, and her jaw fell to the floor. She ran out and saw that Gin and Pans had already put their dresses on. "Girls," she shouted, "we look amazing!" They both nodded in agreement. Hermione made her way to the full length mirror on her wall. The girl, no woman, staring back at her was breathtakingly beautiful. Hermione couldn't believe that it was really her.

They went to the common room where Draco and Blaise were waiting. Draco took Pansy's hand and kissed it, while Blaise did the same. Ginny's cheeks were almost as red as her hair. Hermione chuckled. "You four go ahead. I'll meet you down in the hall."

To be honest, Hermione was so nervous. She needed a moment to herself to organize her thoughts. She made her way down, and waited for Charlie. The moment she saw him come round the corner, her heart started fluttering. He looked so handsome. She smiled when he saw the look of amazement on his face. He took her hand and kissed it. "Hermione, you look beautiful." Hermione blushed, "Thank you Mr. Weasley, you don't look too bad yourself." He chuckled. She grabbed his hand and followed him into the Great Hall. Hermione felt so happy in this moment.

_I can feel the stares of envy on me._ Hermione smirked, knowing that she had the hottest teacher at Hogwarts on her arm. They made their way to the front and sat at the table designated for her and the others. Ginny winked at her brother, making Charlie blush.

Dumbledore stood, welcoming everyone. "Thank you all for attending. Let's have a large round of applause for our two heads and all the prefects who had helped out." The whole hall was filled with claps and shouts. Hermione was beaming with pride. Her and Blaise had done such a great job. Dumbledore continued, "Now will Mr. Zabini and Ms. Granger do us the honor of the first dance." Hermione blushed as Blaise stood and grabbed her hand, "Let's go, my lady, the dance floor awaits." She laughed.

The two of them danced around, and Hermione couldn't help but laugh. "Blaise, you did a wonderful job." He smiled, "Thank you Mione. Thank you for everything. Especially for hooking me up with Ginny." He winked. Mione just laughed, "No problem. Thank you too. I'm so glad we've become friends." The two of them finished their dance.

Ginny had rushed onto the dance floor, excited to spin around and show off her dress and date. She was beaming. Hermione was so happy for her friend. She turned and glanced at Draco and Pansy. She was happy for the two of them. And she was so glad they had become friends. Sure, she had lost of few this year, but she had gained a lot more too. And she felt strong because of it.

"You're simply beaming with confidence, my little lioness." Hermione turned to see Charlie smiling at her. "Thank you. I feel very confident." She giggled, allowing Charlie to take her into his arms, and twirl her around the dance floor. Hermione closed her arms, savoring how she felt. She felt so safe, and happy, like she was floating on air. She opened her eyes to find Charlie's inches away from her own. She blushed. "You're beautiful when you blush, did you know that?" Hermione blushed even more, "Stop it Charlie, or my face will be as red as your hair!" She giggled, and immediately stopped as he pressed his lips against her forehead.

_It feels like heaven. I have literally died and gone to heaven. _She looked at Charlie, beaming. The two of them danced the whole night. He was an amazing dancer. She giggled as she tried to imagine what else he was good at.. "A penny for your thoughts?" Hermione shook her head, "No. You'd laugh. Wait a second, that's a Muggle phrase! How did you know that?" Charlie laughed, "My father is obsessed with all things Muggle related. I've heard him say it thousands of times." She smiled. "Charlie, you are just too much."

The two of them went and sat down. Charlie was watching Blaise and Ginny before turning back to Hermione. "Do they have something going on?" Hermione shook her head, "Not officially. But I know Ginny really likes him, and he really likes her. He's a good kid, you don't need to worry about your baby sister." Charlie nodded. "Hermione, let's go outside, yeah?" Hermione nodded and followed him out, happy to get away from all the noise.

Charlie took her hand and led her to the railing. "Hermione, Dumbledore spoke to us about Ron." Hermione's face fell. "Don't make that face missy! I just wanted to tell you that I'm really proud of you. It takes a lot to stand up for yourself, especially when you're constantly being bullied." Charlie pulled her into a hug, "I'm so proud of you, my little lioness." Hermione beamed, "Thank you Charlie."

She looked up at him, smiling. Charlie looked like he wanted to kiss her, but he hesitated. _Obviously he's unsure because of what happened last time… _Hermione had already made her mind up. She knew what she wanted. Hermione grabbed Charlie's head, pulling him closer to her. She pressed her lips onto his. It was perfection. Hermione was filled with such happiness.

_Charlie, mmmm, Charlie. _Charlie opened his mouth, deepening the kiss. Hermione kissed back reverently. He tasted like everything she had ever imagined him to taste like. After what had seemed like days, he pulled away. Taking her hands into his, he looked up at the stars. Hermione looked too, knowing that she had finally found her place in the heavens.


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks to all my lovely followers! I don't own HP so enjoy!

Chaper 10

Hermione and Charlie had returned to the ball so they could dance some more. Hermione was having such a wonderful time. Charlie was amazing. Everything about him was amazing. She decided she wanted to go see Ginny. They walked over, hand in hand. Hermione couldn't help but smile.

Ginny smirked as soon as she saw that Hermione was holding hands with her brother. She'd have her as a sister soon. Ginny ran over to her. "Hermione, this was such a good idea. You and Blaise are bloody brilliant!" Hermione blushed, "It was Blaise's idea really. But thank you." Ginny giggled, "Hermione, let's go dance!" She grabbed Hermione's arm and yanked her out to the dancefloor where Pansy was waiting for them.

Hermione danced all of her stress away. _And it felt damn good._ She couldn't remember the last time she let loose, and just let herself live. Now that she didn't have Ron and Harry bringing her down, she was able to do that a lot more.

Soon, it was time for the last dance. Hermione and Charlie walked onto the floor, holding each other. Hermione frowned. Charlie looked at her, "What's wrong Mione?" Hermione looked back, "Nothing. I just don't want this night to end. It's perfect." Charlie kissed the top of her head. "You're perfect." Hermione blushed, "Thank you." Charlie laughed, "Thank you Hermione. I've liked you for years, it's just. You were always Ron's girl or my little brothers best friend. You were untouchable. I just, thank you Hermione. For allowing me to be close to you, and to get to know your bright and bubbly personality. You're so strong and I'm so proud of you."

Hermione stopped dancing. She looked at Charlie, and then began snogging him to death. She heard a few throats clear, but she didn't even care. She, Hermione Granger, was snogging a teacher, and she loved it.

The kiss ended and they just looked at each other. Seconds passed before they both started laughing. Charlie took Hermione's hand and decided to walk her to her dorm. Once outside the portrait she turned to him.

"Charlie?"

"Mhmmm."

"Can you go out again please?"

Charlie smiled, "Of course we can my little lioness."

Charlie cupped her face in his hands, and tucked her hair behind her ear. "Hermione, love, you looked beautiful tonight."

She blushed, "Thank you." Hermione pecked him on the cheek then entered the portrait, leaving him standing there. She wanted to snog the living daylights out of him, but decided not to, she'd keep him wanting more...for now. She giggled to herself then ran up to her room, waiting for Pansy and Ginny. The three of them were going to have a sleepover. She couldn't wait to tell them about her night. And she wanted to hear about theirs.

Hermione smiled. _Life is really starting to look up for me. _She laid in bed then decided she'd get some booze out. The girls came rushing in, each of them beaming. Tonight was obviously a succes for everyone.

The three of them changed into their Pjs and sat on Hermione's bed. "So girls, how were your night?"

Pansy started giggling, then held out her left hand. Gin and Hermione's mouths dropped open. On her ring finger was a giant green emerald. Hermione broke the silence, "Oh my god, did Draco?" Pansy nodded, then the three of them started squealing. "Oh my god Pansy, I can't believe you're getting married!" Ginny shouted. Pansy was smiling like crazy. Hermione hugged her, "I'm so happy for you." "Thanks girls!" The three of them did some shots before turning to Ginny.

"Ginny? How was your night?" Pansy asked. Ginny started blushing, "Well, I had a great night with my new BOYFRIEND!" More giggles and shots. Hermione could barely focus, "Girls. This night went great for all of us. I had a wonderful evening with a wonderful man. Charlie is perfect. And he's bloody brilliant at snogging!" She giggled.

Ginny punched her arm, "Hey that's my brother you're talking about! Just cause I give you permission doesn't mean you can get all gooey on me."

The three of them spent the rest of the night giggling and having fun before passing out in Hermione's bed.


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks to all my lovely followers! You're reviews make me smile! So keep em coming! I dont own HP so enjoyy!

Chapter 11

Hermione woke up spooning someone. She opened her eyes, seeing long red hair and smiled. Closing her eyes, she scooted up closer to the body, rubbing her face in the hair. "Mmmmmm, Charlie, your hair smells like.. FLOWERS?" The body she was cuddling jumped up, scooting away. Ginny was beat red in the face. Hermione sat up, her eyes wide open.

The two girls stared at each other, unsure of what to say or do. Suddenly, Pansy let out of huge snore from the bed. That was all the two needed before they started cracking up. Hermione was doubled over in laughter, tears streaming down her face. Ginny couldn't stop laughing. Pansy rolled over, looking at them. "Shut the hell up you too!" She shouted, throwing a pillow at Hermione. She caught it, throwing it back. Pansy grumled and sat up in the bed. "What the hell is so funny?" she demanded.

Hermione didn't answer. She didn't know what to say. Ginny took the liberty of responding. "Well, apparently we are more drunk then we thought we were.." The two started laughing even more. Pansy crossed her arms, "I don't see how that's so funny." Ginny wipied her eyes and contined.

"Well... let's just say Hermione confused me for a different long haired Weasely." She started laughing and Hermione blushed. Pansy jumped up from the bed and ran over to the two girls. She grabbed Hermione's shoulders and shook them, "WHAT DID YOU DO?" Hermione shook her head, unable to respond.

Ginny laughed, "Pansy, she was spooning me, rubbing her face in my hair!"

Pansy stared at Hermione for a moment, before bursting out laughing. "Seriously, Mione, you got it bad!"

Hermione shook her head, still laughing, "It was a mistake! I'm hungover and was half asleep. It wasn't my fault!"

Ginny laughed even more, "Mione, you even called me Charlie and moaned, like, what the hell."

The three of them just stood there laughing their butts off. Suddenly, Hermione's door flew open and Draco and Blaise rushed in. "What's wrong?"

The two of them looked around, and started chuckling themselves, even though they had no idea what was so funny.

Hermione turned and looked at the clock. "Guys, I got to get ready! I promised Flitwick I'd help him do some research in the library today!" She started rumaging in her closet for clothes before rushing to the bathroom.

Draco chuckled, "Does that girl ever take a break?"

Ginny shook her head, "Nope. Never."

The four of them went down for breakfast while Hermione quickly showered. She got out and dressed quickly. She was still red in the face because of what had transpired earlier. She practically ran to the library, seeing Flitwick waiting for her. "I'm so sorry I'm late Professor!" He laughed, "You're just on time. Here is a list of books I need you to pull for me." Hermione took the parchment, looking it over. She nodded, then took off, searching the shelves. Most were easy to find, but the last one was tricky. She turned the corner and bumped right into someone.

"Charlie," she breathed.

He smiled when he saw Hermione hiding behind the large stack of books in her hands. "Here, let me get those for you." He took the six books from her and carried them to the nearest table. "Thank you Charlie." Hermione smiled at him. He smiled back. "I'll see you later, my little bookworm." He bent down and gave Hermione a kiss on the cheek before walking away. Hermione couldn't stop grinning.

She heard Flitwick talking to someone, and that snapped her back to reality. She went searching for the last book, and finally found it! _Crone's Book of Charms and Spells! _ She carried it over to the table with the rest, noticing it was written by a Muggle. "How interesting," she mumbled to herself.

"Quite!" Flitwick came over and pulled up a chair. "I do believe Muggles have a lot of insight on our world, even though they don't know it even exists." Smiling he grabbed one of the books. "We are looking for research about the Scruge charm." Hermione nodded, "Do you want to get rid of Peeves?" She chuckled.

Flitwick shook his head, "As much as I'd enjoy that, we can't. Although I'm sure I can convince Dumbledore to let me try the spell on him once I modify it."

Hermione was intrigued, "So the charm now destroys ectoplasm, but what do you want to modify it to do?"

Flitwick smiled, glad Hermione was actually interested in his research. "Well, I know the spell destroys the remains of ghosts, but I want to see if I can transport them into the different objects or locations using this method. It's a long shot, I know. But I simply would love to create a new charm!"

Hermione smiled, eager to help the little Professor make history. She combed through all the books, finding bits and pieces of information. She wrote down page numbers and handed them to him. Flitwick smiled, "Have a nice rest of the day Ms. Granger, and thank you so much for your help!" She smiled then turned to walk away. "Wait, Hermione!" he shouted, she turned to look at him. "Since you'll be graduating soon, I thought I'd offer you a job as my appretice, taking over once I decide to retire from teaching." Hermione smiled, "Thank you Professor! I'm honored. I haven't decided about what I want to do yet, but I will definitely considerate it." With that she turned and walked away.

Hermione needed some peace and quiet, so she went and sat down by the lake. She loved coming here. The sun glistening on the Blake Lake, it was beautiful.

Hermione sighed. She was so unsure of what she wanted to do for a carreer. Nothing involivng the ministry, that's for sure. "Teaching, maybe? Research? Healing?" she shook her head. She enjoyed potions, but doubted Snape would take her on as an assistant.

Hermione laid back and closed her eyes. Revealing in the peace and quiet. Suddenly, there was a dark figure looming over her. Her eyes opened wide in suprise.


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks to my followers! I don't own anything so enjoy!

Chapter 12

Hermione opened her eyes in surprise. Charlie was standing above her. She smiled, "How did you know where to find me?" He smiled and took a seat next to her. He grasped her hand making her blush. "To be honest, I didn't know you were here. This is my thinking spot too." He smiled and Hermione practically melted. "I can leave if you'd like.." He shook his head, grasping her hand tighter.

"What did you come here to think about?" he asked. She sighed, "Well, mostly about my future. I'm just so unsure of what I want to do.. I mean, I just feel so unsure. And that's not something I'm used to. I don't even know where to begin."

Charlie nodded, "That's why I came here to think too. The future is so unpredictable Hermione, so let's not waste time worrying about it, okay?" She nodded and leaned forward, capturing his lips in a kiss. After a moment, she pulled away blushing. He placed his hand on her cheek, "I love it when you do that. Your cheeks turn the most beautiful shade of red." She smiled and blushed even more.

"Professor Flitwick offered my a position as his apprentice over the summer. He wants me to take his position in the fall so he can fully dedicate himself to the research." Hermione told Charlie, not sure of what type of reaction he would give her.

He patted her on the back, "Congrats Mione! That's wonderful." She simply nodded. "I think I might take it. I want to wait until the end of the year and see how things pan out." He nodded. They both understood the subliminal message there: wait and see how things _with us _pan out.

They both laid there in the sun, holding hands. No one was saying anything, and that was all right. They were the type of couple.. wait, where they a couple? Was it official?

As if Charlie could read her thoughts, he spoke up. "Hermione, will you be my girlfriend?" She nodded, "Yes!" She rolled on top of him and gave him little butterfly kisses all over his face. It was heavenly. Smirking, Charlie rolled them over so he'd be on top and began kissing her passionately. "Mione?" he asked. "Mhmmmm," was the response he got. "Mum's having a family dinner Sunday night, will you come with me?" Hermione's eyes opened. "I suppose.." she answered timidly. "What's wrong?" he asked, confused. Hermione sighed, "I just don't want your mum to think I'm some sort of scarlet woman, going through her sons..." Charlie laughed. "She'd probably be ecstatic. She wants you as a daughter in law so badly. Besides, you are perfect. She'll be happy for us." Charlie kissed her forehead and she nodded.

"Charlie, we have to go see Dumbledore today." Hermione stated.

"Why?"

"Well, silly, I can't be a student in your class anymore.. people will just think I'm sleeping with you for a good grade. Even though, I would never." She giggled. Charlie nodded in agreement. "Let's go right now."

The two of them got up and walked back to the castle holding hands. Hermione smiled, Charlie really did make her happy. They made their way to the office and Charlie said the password, Acid Pops.

Dumbledore looked happy to see them. "What can I do for such a lovely couple?" he asked, his blue eyes twinkling.

Hermione blushed, "Well, that's why we are here."

"It wouldn't be appropriate for Hermione to take my class anymore." Charlie said.

Dumbledore nodded, "Of course. We have two options. You can drop the class Ms. Granger, or you can take the N.E.W.T. for it now if you think you are ready. That way you can still get the credit."

Hermione nodded eagerly. "I'd love to take the N.E.W.T. for it early! When shall I do it?"

Dumbledore smiled at her eagerness, "I think Tuesday would be good. That way you have this weekend and then Monday for preparation." Smiling, Hermione nodded. She left the office while Charlie stayed behind to talk to the Headmaster about something.

She lingered outside the door waiting for him. After a moment, he exited smiling. "What was all that about?" she asked. "Just getting permission to leave this weekend." He answered, with a glint of trouble in his eyes. He walked Hermione back to her room. "Make sure you study tons tonight, we're going somewhere tomorrow morning and won't be back until Sunday evening if that's all right with you." Hermione nodded, she was excited for whatever Char had planned.

She walked into her room to see Gin and Blaise snogging on the couch. "Ewwww guys, seriously!" Hermione teased. They broke apart, blushing. She laughed, "You may continue as soon as I am safely in my room." Ginny laughed and Blaise shot her a wink. Shaking her head, Hermione entered her room, closing the door and pressing a silencing charm upon it.

She pulled out all her Care of Magical Creature books from throughout the years and began flipping through them furiously, studying and absorbing everything. This would be easy, she knew it. However, she found herself lingering on the information about dragons a bit longer than all the other sections. _A new found interest perhaps?_ Smiling, she continued to study.


	13. Chapter 13

Thanks to everyone who's been following! Sorry it's been so long since I've updated. I don't own HP so enjoyy!

Chapter 13

Hermione packed away her books and some clothes. She was incredibly excited for whatever Charlie had planned for them. _Charlie.._ She smiled, enjoying the feelings of butterflies that she was getting in her tummy. She knew things with Charlie had happened kinda fast, but he made her feel good and made her happy. That was all that mattered in her mind. She made her way down into the common room where she saw Ginny and Blaise doing homework.

Ginny rushed over, grinning. Hermione smiled back, "What's got you all smiley?" Ginny smiled even more, "I know where you're going this weekend!" she taunted. Hermione frowned, "It isn't nice to tease Ginny." Ginny simply laughed, "Of course it is.." Hermione laughed even more, "Make sure you remember that Blaise." Ginny turned beat red. "That's different Mione!" She shook her head, smirking. "No, it really isn't."

She grabbed her things and shrunk them, tucking them into her pocket. "Well guys, I have to go, see you Monday Blaise! Ginny, I'll see you Sunday night for dinner." Ginny nodded and then she made her way out of the Heads room. She wanted down the halls toward Charlie's room. She was really nervous. She would be alone with him all weekend. Would he expect something from her? She shook her head, he wasn't like that.

The idea made her blush though. She knew Charlie was in shape, and the idea was quite.. well, it was enough to get her all hot and bothered. _Get a grip Hermione. You don't want to show up at his office panting. Be calm, collected. _Hermione wasn't one to be interested in sex, but the idea of sex with Charlie was something that appealed to her. Soon she was standing outside his classroom. Taking a deep breath she walked in. Charlie was no where to be found, so she assumed he was in his office. Walking through the classroom, she looked around. It was nice in her but class was always outside. They were always doing stuff hands on. Charlie definitely had a knack for teaching though. She walked up to his door and timidly knocked on it.

"Charlie," she whispered. "Hermione, just come in. I'm almost finished packing." Hermione pushed opened the door and walked in. Charlie was tossing some clothes and papers into a bag. Hermione took the moment to look around, taking the sight before her in. The room was clean. Hermione smirked, she was glad he was the type to keep his things straight. She'd hate to have a guy that she needed to look after. Smirking, she continued to look around, noticing there was a lot of books everywhere: on the shelves, his desk, even on the floor. She'd had to ask him to borrow a few when they got back.

Charlie turned to her. "Ready?" She nodded. "I'm excited." "Good." Charlie pulled her close, kissing her on the head before taking them into the fireplace. He shouted the name of where they were going, but it was drowned out by the heavy beating of her heart. The touch of him on her skin, it drove her wild.

The two of them stumbled out of the fireplace into a warm living room. The walls were a red color, with matching furniture. It had a nice warm feeling to it. Hermione felt Charlie slip his hand into hers. "Where are we? It's lovely." Charlie smiled, "This is my home." Hermione turned to face him, "Really? We're in Romania?" Charlie laughed and then smiled. "I thought this would be a good weekend to spend together, show you more about who I am." Hermione nodded, smiling.

She began to look around the house. It was rather small, but it was just right for him. It was a flat, with a spare room, bathroom, living room, kitchen, and last but not least, Charlie's room. She blushed thinking about what could possibly go on in their later. Charlie put his things into his room, leaving Hermione alone to explore. Suddenly, she realized she knew exactly what she wanted to explore.

She pulled open the front door and rushed out to the front of the house. They were somewhere up in the mountains. She stood out on the front lawn, looking out in awe. There were trees as far as the eye could see. She took a deep breath, inhaling the scent of pine and fresh air. "It's so beautiful.." she murmered to herself.

"Yes it is." Charlie said as he slide his arms around her waist. He kissed the back of her neck, sending shivers down her spine. Hermione smiled. She felt so content right now, smelling the fresh air, safe in Charlie's warm arms. "Thank you for bringing me here Charlie." She turned so she was facing him. She got up on her tippy toes and kissed him. It became more passionate. After a few more moments, they broke apart. Both panting. Hermione blushed.

Charlie smiled, "Let's go. I want to show you something." Hermione took his hand following him down the little path in his backyard. She watched him as he carely guided her down the path, picking her up when there was a tree or two in the way. After walking for ten minutes or so they stepped in to a small clearing. There was a beautiful waterfall and a small pool. Hermione smiled, it looked like something that should be on a postcard or a painting.

Charlie walked toward the pool, pulling his shirt over his head. Hermione's jaw almost dropped. Charlie was in shape and she wouldn't lie, it turned her on. He began to unbutton his pants, sliding them down until he was in his boxers. Hermione felt her cheeks turn bright red. Charlie turned, seeing Hermione blushing furiously. He shrugged, "I'm going swimming, I don't know about you." She giggled then walked forward. As soon as she got close to the edge of the pond Charlie cannon balled in, splashing her with the water. It was suprisingly warm.

Hermione watched Charlie swim around. She wanted to join him, but was nervous. She pushed her insecurities aside and pulled her shirt over her head. She slid her shorts off. She felt a bit awkward standing in her knickers, but she tried to put on a brave front. Charlie was staring at her. "You're beautiful Hermione." She smiled her. Holding her breath, she jumped into the water. She let herself sink towards the bottom, before paddling her way back towards the surface.

Charlie swam towards her, pulling him into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him. It was probably the most romantic thing she had ever done. His tongue probbed into her small mouth and she explored his. She could feel his erection pressing into her thigh, it definitely turned her on. Suddenly, Charlie pulled away, swimming towards the other end of the pool. Hermione frowned, but didn't push him. She pulled herself out of the water, laying down in the grass. A few minutes later, Charlie joined her. She didn't want to push him, so she simply laid there, waiting for him to say something.

Charlie sat down next to her, pulling her hand and holding on to it. "Talk to me Hermione." Hermione looked at him, "What would you like me to say?" Charlie chuckled, "Anything. Tell me about yourself, a memory, anything." Hermione paused, unsure of what to say.

"Well, I love books, and the library. If you can't find me, that's where I'm most likely to be. I was born on September 19. My parents are dentists, muggle doctors for teeth. Hogwarts is the best thing that had ever happened to me. I've traveled back in time, multiple times actually. I'd love to continue my S.P.E.W. work someday." She stopped, wondering if she had rambled too much.

Charlie smirked, "You've traveled back in time?" Hermione laughed, "Yes, during my third year. I took more subjects that phyiscally possible so McGonagall and Dumbledore pulled some strings and let me use a time turner. I also took Harry back, and we saved Buckbeak and rescued Sirius from the Dementer's Kiss. But no one else knows that, so don't say anything!" She threatened, causing him to laugh.

"Tell me about yourself Charlie."

He nodded, thinking about what he wanted to say.

"Well, my name is Charles Weasley and my birthday is December 12. I love working with dragons. At Hogwarts, I was the Quidditch Captain. I failed my Apparition test the first time I took it. I love being outdoors and being around creatures, both magical and muggle. I absolutely hate how my mum is always trying to get me to cut my hair. I'm very close with Hagrid."

Hermione smiled, "You definitely strike me as the outdoors mountain man type." Charlie laughed, "Yeah, I love being in nature." The two of them made their way back up to the house, where Charlie poured them each a glass of wine. They made themselves comfy on the couch. Hermione decided she would ask Charlie what she had been dying to ask him for ages.

"Charlie?"

"Mhmmmm." he responded.

"Why did you decide to teach at Hogwarts? You obviously love the dragons and Romania so much. Why did you leave?" Hermione asked timidly. She wasn't sure if he would answer her or not..

Charlie took a deep breath. "Well, Hermione, the truth is, I wanted to see you. I've liked you for ages, but you were always my little brother's girl. I always knew Ron was a git, ever since you're third year. You loved him, but he was too dense to notice it. And then he finally had you, and he just threw it away. I still will never understand why he would do something like that. But I wanted to get to know you better, and I thought that'd be a good way. I don't know, it sounds silly I suppose." Charlie's face was bright red by the time he finished.

"I don't think that's silly at all Charlie.. but what if you had come to teach and me and Ron were still together. Wouldn't that have defeated the purpose?" Hermione responded, blushing as well.

Charlie shook his head. "The only purpose was so I could get to know you better. If being your friend was what you needed, then that is what I would have done. If you were still with Ron, I'd support you and be there if you needed me. I want you to be happy, even if... even if it isn't with me."

Hermione looked at Charlie. He really was a good man. He cared for others deeply, and was loyal to those he cared for. She knew from the look in his eyes that he would tear down the sky if she had asked. She moved closer to him. His breath smelled sweet like the wine, and hers did too. She blushed, then grabbed his face, pulling him in for a kiss.

It was warm, passionate, and full of emotion. She moaned into him, and he buried his hands in her hair, caressing her soft curls. She played with the bottom of his shirt, wanting to pull it over his head, but too scared to make that move. She knew what she wanted. Sure, it was a bit early, but Charlie was perfect, in every way. She wanted that, she wanted to connect with him on that level of intimacy.

Making her decision, Hermione pulled his shirt over his head. Charlie broke the kiss. He stared down at her, his eyes full of lust and confliction. He shook his head, "Hermione, I-" "Shhh. Charlie, this is what I want. I've made up my mind. You are what I want." She interuppted.

Charlie picked her up in his arms and carried her into his bedroom.


	14. Chapter 14

Thanks to all my lovely followers! I dont own HP so enjoyy!

Chapter 14

Hermione's heart was racing. She was anticipating what was to come. She felt excitment, nervousness, and a million other emotions rushing through her. Charlie held her in his strong arms, carrying them to his room. He laid her gently on the bed, before climbing on top of her. He began to kiss her passionately, sending chills down her spine. His tongue worked it's way into her mouth, exploring every inch of her. His hand rubbed circles on her stomach, increasing the amount of butterflies even more.

Hermione broke the kiss, looking up into Charlie's eyes. They were filled with lust, and it made her blush. Charlie stared at her smiling, then gently pulled her shirt up over her head. Hermione blushed, no one had ever seen her like this before. She closed her eyes. She felt Charlie cup her face. "Hermione, open your eyes." She did, slowly. Charlie smiled down at her. "Hermione, you're beautiful. Please, don't ever feel otherwise." She nodded. Hermione had often struggled with her self esteem, but she did her best to push it into the farthest corner of her mind.

She pulled Charlie closer to her, kissing his neck. He moaned and Hermione had to stiffen a giggle. She had no idea she could possibly have that type of effect on him. Charlie shifted and she felt his erection pressed up against him. _I guess I do have that type of effect on him._ Her hand slide down his body, approaching his hardened manhood. She grasped it, causing him to gasp.

Charlie buried his face in her neck, sucking and nibbling gently on the sensitive area. Hermione moaned, feeling herself because more aroused. His lips moved down to her breasts, gently teasing her through the fabric of her bra. She moaned again. He moved lower, kissing her all over her stomach. Hermione ran her hands through his long firey hair. She liked it that length.

Charlie got to her jeans, and began to unbutton them. He slide them off, leaving her underneath him in his knickers. She began to blush. "Charlie," she moaned. He hastily undid her bra and slide her underwear off. Hermione began to undo Charlie's pants, not wanting to be the only one naked.

His lips caught her nipple in his mouth, causing Hermione to gasp. He began to fondle her, sending waves of pleasure throughout her body. "Charlie, that feels so good!" she cried out. He moved his lips up, kissing her behind her ear. "I haven't even started with you yet witch." Hermione smiled, bucking her hips up against Charlie.

Charlie trailed his finger down her sides, finally stopped on her thighs. Looking to her for permission, which she gladly granted, he slipped a finger inside her. "Merlin Hermione, you're so tight." He said huskily. Hermione blushed. She took that as a complement. His thumb brushed over her nub, causing her to shudder. He slowly inserted another finger, causing Hermione to moan. He slipped another finger inside, and began to pump them, slow at first, then quickly gaining speed.

Hermione gasped, and she came. She felt her toes curl. Moaning, she cried out his name. She closed her eyes, grasping at Charlie's chest. She, Hermione Granger, just had her first orgasm. She blushed, meeting Charlie's eyes. He rubbed his nose against hers, chuckling.

Hermione looked at him. "Please." She whispered. Charlie nodded, nudging her thighs apart. He positioned himself at her entrance. Taking a deep breath, Hermione braced herself. She felt him enter slowly. There was a pinch, then a break. Hermione gasped, feeling her eyes well up with tears. She stook her head, wishing them away.

"Are you okay Hermione?" He asked, his voice full of concern. She nodded. Charlie still stood still, afraid to move. Hermione sighed. "You didn't break me Charlie." She giggled. He smiled weakly then began to move back and forth. It was a little bit uncomfortable at first, but soon she was filled with pleasure. She moaned, grinding her hips against his. Charlie grabbed her shoulder, moaning.

Charlie grunted, "I'm going to come." Hermione smirked, grinding into him even harder. Charlie gasped, spilling his seed into her. Hermione smirked. Kissing Charlie's forehead, she snuggled up next to him.

He felt now that he was not simply close to her, but that he did not know where he ended and she began.

Charlie pulled Hermione close, pulling the covers over them. He kissed her cheek. "Thank you Charlie," she whispered. The two of them fell asleep almost instantly.

The next morning, Hermione awoke. She felt groggy due to last night. _LAST NIGHT._ She rolled over, and sure enough, there was Charlie. Hermione smiled, she had never felt so happy in her entire life. She draped her arm around him, causing him to shift. Charlie immediately shot up. He turned and saw Hermione, who was wearing nothing. He gasped, remembering what had happened last night.

"Hermione..." he began. She cut him off with a kiss.

"You're amazing Charlie Weasley." She said, smiling.

He shook his head. "I'm sorry about last night. It was too early.. and I. I didn't realize that last night would have been your first time. I would have-"

Hermione glowered at Charlie. "Shut it mister! Last night was perfect, don't you dare make me feel bad. And yes, it was my first time, and it was perfect. It was with someone I lo..." Hermione trailed off, feeling awkward.

She was going to tell Charlie she loved him..and he probably wasn't ready for that. It was too soon, and she felt stupid for letting her emotions take her over so fast. She didn't say anything, just sat awkwardly in silence. Charlie kissed her lightly on the lips. She closed her eyes savoring the moment, and then felt him pull away. He got off the bed, and Hermione blushed when she noticed they both were still naked. He walked into the bathroom.

"Hermione, I'm going to shower then make breakfast. You can shower while I get stuff ready, okay?"

She simply nodded, not ready to trust her voice. She felt like an idiot, she had made things awkward. _No,_ she told herself. He made things awkward. She was in complete bliss until he opened his dumb mouth. It was his fault. If he wants to pretend last night didn't happen, then fine. Hermione scowled as she pulled out her textbook to get some review time in. She didn't know what he had planned for the day, so she decided to study as much as she could in this moment, which turned out to be rather long. Who knew Charlie took such long showers. She giggled to herself, but then remembered she was still angry at him.

Ages later, Charlie stepped out of the shower, water droplets all over his perfect body. Hermione mentally slapped herself. She wasn't doing a very good job of letting him know she was mad by staring at him with her mouth hanging open. She simply grabbed her things and walked into the bathroom, slamming the door shut.

Charlie knew she was mad, but it wasn't his fault. He felt bad about the previous night. They hadn't been dating that long, and the alcohol, and well. He didn't want her to think he simply brought her out there simply to shag her. Hermione was worth so much more than that.

Charlie began to dry his hair as he thought about what Hermione said, well almost said. He was sure she was going to say the L word. Did she really already care for him that way? He shook his head, it was too early. He knew he loved her, he had for years, but she, she didn't. She couldn't, it wasn't possible.

Sure he was rather rude earlier, but he just didn't want to deal with what had happened last night. He felt like he had taken advantage, but he knew he didn't. She had asked for it, and gave him permission multiple times. But still, Charlie had never taken a girl's virginity before, and he felt slightly awkward about it. He didn't know what to say. Charlie was a man of one night stands, not a man of relationships. A serious relationship at that.

Sighing, he went to the kitchen and began cooking breakfast. He wasn't sure what Hermione would want, so he decided to make a little bit of everything. He starting humming while setting the table.

Hermione stepped out of the shower. She quickly dried herself off using a nonverball spell. She loved using wandless and nonverball spells. It made her feel powerful. She pulled on some jeans and a light blue sweater. She made her way towards the kithchen, smelling all the wonderful foods.

"It smells great Charlie." She said, trying to hid the fact she was suprised he could cook. Sitting down she noticed a large array of food spread before her. Yeah, she was definitely impressed. She grabbed a glass and poured herself some orange juice and one for him too. She sat down and waited for him.

"So what's on the agenda for today?" She asked. She began piling food on her plate, her stomach growling.

Charlie smiled, glad she was helping herself to food. "Well, I was thinking we could maybe go to the reserve if you'd like that." He paused, waiting to see her reaction. Hermione beamed. "Charlie, I'd love too! That sounds great. Can we go after breakfast?" Charlie chuckled, glad to see Hermione so happy. "Of course we can." He was glad she was so excited about wanting to see what it is he does.

Hermione was excited as well. Dragons had really been starting to fascinate her recently and she would get to see one up close. Hermione decided she'd temporarily forgive him about the incident this morning. He had taken her out here for a nice weekend, not to cause problems. Hermione ate her food quickly, eager to see the dragons.

"Are we still going to dinner with your family tonight?" Hermione asked while pulling on her hiking boots.

Charlie chuckled, "Yeah, we'll have to tell Mum we're together, but I'm sure she'll be happy for us."

Hermione smiled nervously. She waited for Charlie and then they stood in front of the fire place. Closing her eyes, she felt Charlie pull her in, flooing them to the dragon reserve.


	15. Chapter 15

Sorry it's been so long since I've updated! Hopefully, ya'll can forgive me. I don't own HP so enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 15<p>

Hermione opened her eyes, letting go of Charlie. The reserve was beautiful. "So this is where you spend all your time my little dragon handler?" She teased him. Charlie turned red, "Yeah, I suppose this is my life. Here I'll show you around." He laced his fingers with hers and pulled her along. She smiled. They went towards one of the smaller buildings.

"This is the infirmary, I've spent a ton of time here, but I'm sure you know that." He said, rubbing the back of his head with his hand.

Hermione smirked, putting her hands on her hips. "Charlie Weasely, maybe if you were more careful, or more responsible you wouldn't have!"

His face turned red once again, and he opened his mouth to respond, but another voice cut him off.

"Charlie was a bit of a devil, eh? Always pulling pranks on everyone. Although most of the time he ended up here because of me, but it wasn't always intentional."

Hermione and Charlie both turned towards the sound. Hermione had to restrain from keeping her mouth from dropping. Standing before her was a rather attractive man. He was tall, with very broad shoulders. You could tell he was definitely in shape. He flashed a smile, revealing perfectly straight white teeth. His tannish hair was down to his shoulder, messily strewn about. He had some scruff over his chin, giving him the feel of an earthy mountain man. And his brown eyes seemed to pierce her soul. He extended his hand out to her, a smile playing on his lips.

Hermione placed her hand in his, thinking he wanted to shake it. But no, he was a gentleman. He delicately took her hand and brought it to his lips, placing a firm kiss upon it. Hermione blushed. "My name is David, Miss?" Hermione didn't answer, only stared.

She heard Charlie cough beside her, and that snapped her out of it. "Granger. Hermione Granger." She smiled up at him. "Well, it's a pleasure to meet you Hermione." She blushed, realizing he was still holding her hand. She gently pulled it away.

David turned to Charlie. Charlie pulled him into a one armed hug. "David, I've missed ya!" David chuckled, "I miss you too man." Charlie stepped back, wrapping his arm around Hermione's waist.

David opened his eyes in understanding, "Oh, so this is the lass you've left us for? Well, she is beautiful, that's for sure."

Charlie chuckled, "Yes, this is her. And I am well aware, which is why I won't be letting you anywhere near her."

Hermione smiled. It was obvious Charlie and David were best friends, going way back. She zoned out a bit, looking around, when something finally hit her. She turned to her boyfriend. "Charlie! Can we go visit Norbert? Or Nortbera? Whatever she's called now! Please!" She smiled.

Charlie chuckled, "Of course we can. Walk with us David?" His friend nodded. Charlie held her hand as they walked towards that area of the reserve.

Hermione observed David, "So where are you from?"

David smirked, "Well, they say you're the smartest witch of your age, you tell me."

Hermione smiled, challenge accepted. "Hmmm, well, You have a bit of a Scottish accent, but it isn't natural, so you aren't from around here. My guess is your from somewhere in America." She paused, "Maybe from the New Hampshire area?"

David stopped walking, and Charlie laughed. He pulled Hermione closed and kissed her on the top of the head. David's mouth was open in shock. "Bloody hell, you really are the smartest girl around! I'm impressed." Hermione smiled, proud of herself.

The three of them made their way down the path, and stopped once they reached the clearing. "Now we wait, although it shouldn't take long. We're close enough to her nest, so she should sense our presence." Hermione nodded, smiling. She hadn't seen the dragon since it was a baby.

Suddenly, a roar broke out. A gigantic dragon came and landed in front of the three of us. My mouth widened in shock. Norberta had gotten so big! She was now larger than anything she had ever seen. Her wing span must have been about 15 feet wide. She was beautiful. Little puffs of smoke came from her snout.

Charlie smiled, "Norberta is definitely one of my favorites. She just gave birth not too long ago. The little must be off sleeping somewhere."

"She's magnificent," Hermione replied.

David laughed, "She's burned me so many times it isn't funny! Never Charlie though, she adores him. Me on the other hand, I must have a target on my head."

Charlie laughed, "David, it's because I was close with the person who hatched her. That's why she loved me."

Hermione was surprised, "How did Norberta know that you knew Hagrid?" She was definitely fascinated by dragons now. She wanted to learn as much as she possibly could. She wanted to impress Charlie, she wanted to be able to talk about them and connect on that level, because everyone knew Charlie was all about dragons. And Hermione wanted to be all about Charlie.

Charlie shrugged, "This is just a theory, but I believe she could sense that Hagrid and I were close, and then she associated me with him, and I became her source of comfort and trust."

Hermione smiled. "That's fascinating. Dragons can sense who we've had relations with. Just think of all the possibilities that this could be used for!" Hermione trailed off, listing the opportunities in her head. She definitely saw great opportunity for herself her, with Charlie.

And that's when it hit her. Hermione wanted to be here, with Charlie. She wanted to do research on the reserve. That's what she would do when she finished school. She would come to the reserve and carry out her theories. That way, Charlie could return to his precious dragons, but they could still be together. She was smiling from ear to ear. Perfect.

"Earth to Hermione?" David asked, snapping his fingers in front of her face. She shook her head, realizing that the two boys were just staring at her, wondering where on earth she had gone. Blushing, she apologized. Charlie took her hand, chuckling, "That's Hermione for ya.. dazing off into space thinking about all the knowledge in the world." She blushed again, but didn't contradict his statement, they both knew it was true.

David laughed, "Let's go down to the cafeteria and get a few drinks." Charlie nodded, "Yeah, we have a few hours before we need to be down to the Burrow, let's go." Hermione nodded and followed the two boys back to the center of the reserve.

* * *

><p>Molly Weasley was bustling around her kitchen, trying to make everything perfect. Arthur stood in the doorway, watching his frantic wife run around. "Molly, dear, what on earth are you doing?" His wife stopped, a huge smile on her face.<p>

"Arthur! I got a letter from Charlie this morning! He's coming to dinner! There's so much preparation that needs to be done." She began busying herself again.

Confused, Arthur spoke again. "Molly, dear, Charlie comes to dinner every Sunday. What makes tonight so special?"

Molly smiled. "He's bringing someone with him! A girl! Charlie finally met a girl, oh my goodness, I'll finally be getting some grandbabies. I'm just so excited! This needs to go perfectly, we don't want to scare her off now, do we?"

Arthur just laughed, "Molly, dear, it'll be fine. I'm sure she's a lovely lady. All right? Don't worry! You're an amazing cook and I'm sure you'll blow her away." He walked over to his wife, and pulled her in for a kiss.

Arthur and Molly had a simple kind of love. They drove each other wild with their antics, but they loved each other, and their family. That being said, they couldn't wait for grandchildren. Bill and Fleur were waiting a bit longer, although they had been married for quite some time. They hoped Charlie would be the ticket. Neither of them had any clue of the surprise they were in for.


	16. Chapter 16

I dont own HP so enjoyy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 16<p>

Hermione sat at the high table, nursing her butterbeer. She watched the two men interact and was highly amused. David was a charmer, and putting a few drinks in him made it even better. Hermione had a permanent blush on her face due to this. David talked with a carefree attitude, and easily reminded Hermione of the twins. It was no wonder Charlie was so close to him.

Hermione smiled, looking at her boyfriend. She still couldn't believe she was dating Charlie! Their relationship was new, but still, it felt nice. It felt like it could last a very long time. She was happy with him, happier than she had ever been with Ron. Charlie was warm and caring. He has a soft, yet strong personality. A perfect balance of everything. Her eyes drifted over his body. Charlie has nice strong hands, and big shoulders. He was incredibly fit due to his profession. He also had the greatest man legs Hermione had ever seen.

Giggling to herself, she brought herself back into the conversation. Charlie was explaining to David about the Blast-Ended Skrewts Hagrid had created.

"I don't understand, why would someone make something like that? Like, what could possibly have been running through Hagrid's head?" David asked, shaking his head.

Charlie chuckled, "Hagrid was very, erm, enthusiastic about animals, and he thought his breed was a wonderful idea for a project for the students. He was rather sasd when they started killing each other."

"What were they created from?" David asked, his curiousity getting the best of him.

Hermione spoke when Charlie didn't. "I believe they were a mix between a manticore and fire crabs."

"Those are dangerous creatures!" David explained.

Hermione nodded, "Hagrid does have a sense for danger. First Fluffy, his three headed dog, then Norberta, and then Buckbeak, a hippogriff, Aragog, a giant talking spider, and then these creatures. He likes to live on the edge of normality when it comes to pets."

Charlie started laughing. "Yes. Hagrid strikes up friendship with the most unusual creatures."

"That must be why he's friends with you Charlie," Hermione said cheekily.

"Har har. Very funny Mione. I'm going to get us more drinks, be right back." Charlie stood, pecked Hermione on the lips, then walked over to the bar.

Hermione stared after him, smiling. David laughed when he saw her expression. "You've got it bad girl."

Hermione shook her head, "I do not. I just happen to greatly enjoy his company."

David just chuckled. "Sure, sure." He paused, then looked at her. "Charlie has it bad for you, I can just tell. He acts different with you then he has with previous girls. He's serious about you."

Hermione turned to David. "Has he dated many other girls?"

David turned crimson, not wanting to answer. He didn't know what Charlie had told Hermione so he didn't want to get his friend in trouble. "Oh, I don't know, a few here and there. Nothing to worry about though."

Hermione frowned. "I've dated a few guys, but none of them seriously."

David smiled, "Didn't you date that Quidditch player?"

Hermione blushed. "Yes, but he wasn't, well, he wasn't very smart so it was boring having a one sided conversation." She laughed, thinking back on when she tried talking to him about house elf rights. "I also dated Charlie's younger brother Ron, but well, he's a giant git, so that didn't end very well."

David frowned, "I heard. Sorry bout that. Some guys are just dumb with women. Don't know what they got until it's gone."

"I suppose," she answered. She looked for Charlie, and saw he was still at the bar. Glancing at the clock, she noticed he had been over there for over ten minutes. "What's taking so long?" She wondered out loud.

"Oh, he's probably just chatting with Linda." David answered. Oops.

"Linda? Whose that?" She asked.

"The bartender." Was the only answer she got.

Turning to get a better look, she saw this "Linda" person. She was tall, with bleach blonde hair that was cut into a short pixie cut. She was flirting with Charlie. Hermione felt her blood boil. Turning to David, she saw he was trying to avoid her stare. "David, who is she?" She asked again.

David shifted. "Charlie dated her on and off for a few years. She's not anything serious, so you don't need to worry."

Hermione felt defeated. How was she supposed to compete with that? She was gorgeous. Charlie dated her for a few years... that meant they had history, a lot of history. She shook her head, not wanting to deal with the jealously coursing through her.

Charlie made his way back over with a smile on his face and placed the drinks down. "Here ya are guys." Sitting down, he noticed neither of them were looking at him. "What's wrong?" He asked.

David shrugged, grabbing his firewhiskey and chugging it down.

Hermione grabbed her drink as well. "Nothing, everything is fine."

Charlie was confused. He really didn't understand women sometimes. Shrugging it off, he began sipping at his firewhiskey. Hermione was acting a bit more colder than before, but he couldn't figure out why. He decided he'd ask her later.

Hermione finally felt the green monster exiting her body. She was ashamed to be jealous. But she still couldn't squash that feeling. Gently, she slipped her hand under the table and grasped his. She smiled when she felt him squeeze her hand in response. He wanted to be here, with her. And that was enough to settle her mind for now.

She glanced up at the clock, gasping. "Charlie, we have to go!" Charlie looked at the clock and noticed she was right. "We'll see you around David." Charlie said to his friend as they all stood.

Hermione smiled. "It was nice to meet you David." He took her hand, and kissed it gently. She blushed. Turning to Charlie, the two of them exited the bar.

"You ready to tell my parents love?" He asked, whispering in her ear, sending chills down her spine.

"Yes Char," she answered, kissing him firmly on the lips. It started out gentle, innocent. It quickly escalated. Charlie pushed her back against the wall of the bar, kissing her so hard Hermione could have sworn she saw the heavens. He ran his tongue across her bottom lip, causing her to emit a soft moan. She reached her hands up, entangling them into his hair. He pulled her closer, kissing her passionately. Reluctantly, they broke apart, each panting for air.

Smiling, she grabbed his hand. "Let's go. Your Mum is waiting." Turning on the spot, they apparated to the Burrow.

Charlie held her hand, taking a deep breath. Walking up towards the house, he held onto her tightly. He pushed open the door and saw his mother bustling in the kitchen. She stopped when she saw her son.

"Charlie!" She shouted, bustling over to him, pulling her son into his arms. "Have you been eating well? Are you feeling all right?" She started fussing over him. You could tell she was so happy to see her son.

Molly pulled away, and looked around Charlie. "Hermione! What on earth are you doing here? Ginny decided to stay at school."

Hermione blushed. "Well, you see, I umm.." She didn't get to finish, as Molly turned to Charlie. "Charles! Where is this girl you were talking about?"

Charlie smirked. "Well, mother. I did bring her."

Molly looked around, confused, before it finally dawned on her. She shrieked, and pulled Hermione back into a hug. "Oh, Hermione and Charlie. Congrats! I'm so happy for you!" She shouted.

Hermione blushed. "Thanks Molly."

The three of them sat down to eat, as Arthur was still at the Ministry.

Hermione leaned back, completely stuffed with food. "Molly, that was amazing. Thank you."

"Oh, Mione, dear, thank you." She responed.

Charlie smiled. "Mum, I've got to get us back to Hogwarts. Thank you."

Molly stood, hugging them each. "Of course. Please come back soon. And send Ginny my love."

The two of them nodded and walked outside. Charlie apparated them back to the school.

"Hermione, I hope you enjoyed this weeked."

"I did Charlie. Thank you so much."

He leaned forward, and kissed her forehead. "Scuttle off to bed now Miss. You have class in the morning."

"Goodnight Charlie." She kissed his cheek.

"Goodnight Mione." He responded, kissing her cheek as well.


	17. Chapter 17

Sorry it's been so long since I've updated you guys! Please forgive me! I've started a HP fanpage on facebook/HarryPotterWillAlwaysBeMyLife so check it out! I might start posting sneak peaks and such there.. but regardless, I don't own HP and I never will! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 17<p>

Hermione sat in Charms, but she could barely concentrate. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath. With a flick of her wand, she had perfected the charm.

She dropped her hands. _Oh this is ridiculous. I feel like a silly little school girl with her first crush._ Ugh, she had been with other people before so she didn't understand what the big deal was.

_This is different though. Charlie is so different. This is unlike anything I've ever felt before. _She looked around the room and noticed Professor Flitwick helping Neville with his wand work.

_These feelings are so strong. I couldn't deny this even if I tried. Oh this is bad. Bad, bad, bad. I've never fallen this hard before._

She heard an aggravated yelp come from behind her. She turned in her seat and saw Ron and Harry arguing with each other. She rolled her eyes. Those two were idiots. She knew Ron was on academic probation so he was most likely fustrated he couldn't get the wand movement right.

_Seriously, this isn't even that hard. Why don't people understand that? Just flick, and swirl. Not difficult. Hmmm, maybe Professor Dumbledore should consider Wand Waving 101. _Hermione silently giggled to herself.

Professor Flitwick squeaked up, interuptting her thoughts. "Well class, practice practice practice! Next class I want to see everyone doing this correctly! Have a great day!"

Everyone grabbed their things, and Hermione began making her way to the door.

"Hermione!" She heard a voice shout. Turning, she smiled when she saw Neville waving to her. She waited for him to catch up. "Want to walk to Herbology together?" She asked.

He nodded and grinned. "So...?"

Hermione laughed. "So what?"

Neville chuckled. "Hermione, the whole school knows about your date! How'd it go?"

Hermione froze, "What do you mean everyone? Neville!"

Neville grabbed her hand and pulled her along the busy corridor. "Relax. It wasn't hard to miss. You and him both disappeared the whole weekend. Besides, you went to the ball together. And have been seen canoodling. Everyone knows your an item Mione."

Hermione turned bright red. "Oh, this is embarassing."

Neville shook his head. "Nah, it could be way worse. Besides, you two obviously care about each other. So screw what everyone else thinks!"

Hermione nodded. "I suppose your right Neville. Now let's get down to the greenhouses! I don't want to get stuck sitting next to Harry and Ron."

Neville nodded in agreement and the both rushed through the halls.

* * *

><p>Two hours later, Hermione was covered head to foot in dirt. She didn't understand how Herbology never failed to make her dirty. She was lost in her thoughts when she bumped into someone very solid. She looked up and saw Charlie.<p>

Smiling, she was just about to jump into his arms, but froze, remembering they were in a corridor with other students.

Giggling, she spoke first, "Good evening Professor Weasley."

"Miss Granger," he responded.

It was very obvious the two were trying not to laugh.

"May I escort you to your rooms Ms. Granger?"

"Of course Professor." She placed her arm in the crook of his elbow. The whole scene was adorable and amusing at the same time.

"So Hermione, what on earth did you do to get so dirty?"

She chuckled, nudging Charlie's arm. "Oh ya know, Neville likes to play dirty."

Charlie froze. Hermione laughed and grabbed his hand, pulling him along. "Just kidding Charlie. Neville was my Herbology partner and our plant just didn't want to cooperate."

Charlie smiled. They continued their idle chit chat until they reached Hermione's room. He took a quick look around to make sure there weren't any students around watching.

His lips quickly found hers and she hugged him, pulling him closer to her. Hermione smiled into the kiss, and put all her love and emotions into it. _You're all I'll ever need..._

Charlie's hands moved to the small of her back and she moans softly into his mouth. He presses against her. Hermione knotts her hands into his red hair, loving the smooth caress it gives.

Charlie plants soft kisses on her cheek and jaw but relunctantly pulls away. Cupping her face in his rough hands, he looks to her, his beautiful eyes staring straight into hers. As if he was looking straight into her soul.

"I care for you Hermione. More than you could ever know," He says huskily.

Hermione stands on the tips of her toes, kissing his forehead. "I feel the same way Charlie. I'll see you later?"

Charlie smiles, running a hand through his hair. "Yes Mione. I'll see you later."

Smiling, Hermione waves goodbye and walks into the dorm. She was greeted with the sight of Ginny straddling her boyfriend.

"Ah! GINNY! I DIDN'T NEED TO SEE THAT!" Hermione shouted, covering her eyes. She would never understand why Ginny always put herself in compromising positions like that.

Ginny smirked, "Chill Mione, we were just snogging."

She shivered, "Yeah, okay. Well don't let me interupt you. I'll be in my room." And with that Hermione hurried off to her room, getting ready to start the DADA essay she had waiting for her.


	18. Chapter 18

I don't own Harry Potter, and sadly, I never will. But none the less, I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 18<p>

Hermione sat on the couch in the Common Room, talking with Blaise.

"Hermione, you should have seen how anger the Weasel was when he realized you had left for the weekend with his brother." Blaise said chuckling.

Hermione groaned. "Blaise, only you would find that funny. But yeah, I suppose he just needs to get over it. I don't want to be with him, at all. He should have realized that by now."

"Well, maybe he didn't know what he had until it was gone?" He suggested.

Hermione groaned once more. "That's just it! But even when we were together, he never was really with me. We just snogged all the time, and he talked about Quidditch, and all these stupid things. I never once really had an intellectual conversation with him."

"I don't think he's every had an intellectual conversation with anyone," Blaise said with a chuckle.

"Regardless, he always just wanted to be physical. It was annoying, but I obliged. I mean, I thought that was how relationships worked. I loved him, and I wanted to make him happy. But I mean, he just kept pushing me to do something I clearly wasn't ready for. But he wouldn't listen. So he started cheating on me.."

"Hermione, he's just being a git. Don't let it bother you. Besides, you're perfectly happy with Ginny's other brother."

"I know Blaise, I just don't want this to cause problems in the Weasley family, or problems in my relationship. I'm finally with someone who really makes me happy, and I'm just terrified Ron will ruin in for me."

Blaise looked at her seriously. "Hermione, none of us will let things get that far, ever. You're safe, I promise you. Ron wouldn't still be here at this school if he was a threat."

"I suppose you're right Blaise. It's just so stressful sometimes."

"Things will work out. Don't you worry one bit." He said with a smile.

"So how are things with Ginny?" She said with a waggle of her eyebrows.

Blaise's eyes glazed over and a smile appeared on his face.

She chuckled. "So I take it things are good?"

He nodded. "Ginny is perfect. Hermione, I think I love her."

Hermione smiled, "Good for the two of you. I'm so happy. You both deserve the best of happiness."

"Should I tell her?"

"Blaise! Of course you should tell her. I know for a fact she feels very strongly about you as well."

Blaise smiled. "Thanks Hermione. I'm glad we're friends this year."

Hermione smiled back. "Oh yes, because if we weren't for that, our relationship would be very awkward."

Blaise chuckled. "I can just imagine it now. We'd be arguing every second we were every together. It would be an absolute nightmare."

"It really would. So glad things have changed."

"Yeah, me too. I'm finally happy, and things are really looking up in my life. I'm just so glad things worked out to be this way."

Hermione nodded in agreement.

A light tapping noise came from the window. Surprised, Hermione got up and crossed over to the window, letting the barn owl in. The owl dropped the letter into her hands, and then waited, presumably for a response.

"Who is it from?" Blaise asked.

"I don't know yet."

She opened the letter carefully, and smiled when she recognized the scrawl.

_My dearest Hermione,_

_I hope today finds you well, and if not, I'll hex the fool to trouble you._

_I was hoping that you would join me in my chambers for dinner this evening, around 7 o'clock?_

_Owl me back your response. I hope to see you soon._

_I've missed you Hermione._

_Love,_

_Charlie_

Hermione looked up with a smile on her face. Blaise chuckled, "Is it your loverboy?"

Hermione nodded while writing down a quick response. _I'd love to Charlie, can't wait to see you then._

She attached the small note to the owl and watched it fly off. "We're going to have dinner together tonight."

Blaise sent her a suggestive look, causing her to blush.

"So have you two...?"

"Blaise, I'm so not talking about this with you!" Hermione practically shouted, her face getting warmer and warmer.

"Hermione! You did! Look at your face, I knew it. Ginny owes me 5 knuts!"

Hermione stood, "I can't believe it. You and Ginny really placed bets on whether me and Charlie would have sex?"

Blaise leaned back into the couch, laughing. "Of course. I said you would, and she said you wouldn't. I win. Thanks a lot Granger," he said with a wink.

Hermione huffed. _Why on earth would Ginny bet against the two of us being sexual? That didn't make any sense. It seemed as if she had wanted something like that to happen.._

"Blaise? What were your reasons?"

"Well, Ginny thought you would back out last second, saying you weren't ready or something along those lines. I said you needed a good shag and would give into your womanly desires."

Hermione laughed. "Well, I did, so you're welcome. I hope you're happy."

Blaise nodded, "as a matter of fact, I am."

"Oh, piss off Blaise. I'm going to the library."

Blaise just laughed even harder. "That's so typical of you, but go on, run along, you're books are calling for you!"

Hermione swung her bag over her shoulder, huffing once more. Blaise could be such a git sometimes, but she knew it was all in good fun.

Climbing through their portrait, Hermione saw Ginny about to go in.

"Where you off to Mione?" She asked while embracing her friend.

"Well, I'm off to the library. I need to look up a few things for my Charms homework."

"Oh, all right. I'll see you later then?"

Hermione nodded, smiling. "Sure thing."

She started to walk away, but stopped and turned to face Ginny one more time. "You owe Blaise some money, just so you know." She said, throwing a wink towards Ginny. She walked away, silently laughing at the face Ginny had just made.

She made her way to the library. She loved the library, more than anything in the entire world. It was the one place she could go and just be herself. Or anyone else for that matter.

It was quiet and gentle, and she greeted it as if it were a dear friend. And it was. Hermione had spent so many years in that place, just to get away from all the action of her busy life.

And even though her life had calmed down now, she still sought the quiet solitude that the library offered her.

She would always hold this place in her heart.

She made her way to her usual spot. A small desk, big enough just for her, accompanied by a rather large chair, that had a purple cushion on it. She lit the candle that was on the table, courtesy of Madam Prince, and took out her textbooks.

This was her sanctuary, her haven, and nothing could ever change that.


	19. Chapter 19

I don't own HP, not one bit. There are lemons ahead, you've been warned! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 19<p>

Hermione stood in front of her mirror. She had dinner with Charlie in an hour, meaning she needed to get dressed, soon. She had taken out about twenty different outfits, but none of them seemed to do the trick. It was exasperating.

Finally deciding she needed to take a quick break from her choices, she made her way to the bathroom so she could shower. Turning the water on hot, she let it run for a few minutes for climbing in.

Felling the water rush over her skin helped calm down her nerves about. She didn't know why on earth she was feeling nervous. She had no reason to be.

Maybe it was just the thought of seeing him sending butterflies into her stomach? That was most likely it.

_Oh Hermione Granger, what on earth has happened to you? Getting all flustered over your boyfriend_. She shook her head, suppressing a smile.

She grabbed her shampoo and began to lather it into her bushy hair. Taking a deep breathe, she inhaled the scent of lavender. She loved it. It helped calm her, and that was something she definitely needed.

She quickly finished up in the shower, and got out. Hermione wrapped her fluffy white towel around her, securing it tightly.

She looked at her hair, and frowned. She loved it, she really did, but sometimes she really just wanted to cut it all off and be done with it. She could tell it was going to be one of those nights.

Walking to her bedroom, she screeched when she saw two figures moving about. The two figures yelped in suprise.

Flipping on the light switch, she let out a deep breath.

"Pansy! Ginny! What the bloody hell are you two doing in here?" She asked, her heartbeat still racing.

"We're here to help you get ready for your date silly." Pansy said with a sly smile.

Hermione grimaced. This wouldn't be good. "How on earth did you know I had a date?" She asked, confused.

Ginny smiled. "Blaise told me about the letter earlier. He got us for help a few minutes ago. She you were shouting at your clothes, telling them they were stupid." She chuckled.

"He feared for your sanity." Pansy added.

"Gee, thanks guys." Hermione said with a role of her eyes. "But seriously, don't scare me like that again!"

"Fine, you take all the fun out of things," Pansy said with a small pout.

"So, Hermione, you need to spill!" Ginny said, making herself comfy on Hermione's bed.

"Ummm, can't this wait a few moments? I'm kinda still naked, and I really don't want to talk like this." She said, her cheeks turning red.

Pansy tossed Hermione some undergarments, ones that she wouldn't normally wear, along with a dress. "Wear those," she commanded.

Hermione obliged and walked back into the bathroom to get dressed. The dress looked beautiful on her, but it was rather short. Too short for her taste. But she summoned up her Gryffindor courage, and exited the bathroom.

"OH!" Ginny exclaimed. "That looks amazing on you! Wow. I love it. Good choice Pans."

"Thank you," Pansy said with a smile. "You do look ravishing Hermione." She said with a soft purr.

Hermione was almost as red as the dress. "Thanks you two." She walked over to the mirror, and knew they were right. The dress was perfect. It fell a few inches above her knees, showing off her legs. It had a halter top, and ruching at the waist. It was perfect.

"Your boobs look nice in that," Ginny mentioned causually.

"Thanks Gin. I'm glad you think so." She responded sarcastically.

Pansy chuckled. "Charlie will think so too."

Hermione ignored that comment, and sat in the chair, while Ginny came over and started brushing her hair.

"So, I know you're waiting."

"That's right Mione, so spill."

"Well, we had sex. And it was nice. Charlie was gentle, and he made sure I enjoyed myself."

Pansy smirked. "Was it your first time?"

Hermione silently nodded.

Ginny beamed. "I'm so glad. Charlie practically adores you. Mum wrote me a letter as soon as you left the Burrow. She was so excited. And she said she had never seen Charlie so happy."

Hermione smiled. "I'm glad. I had a lot of fun too. I was nervous your mom wouldn't want me to be with Charlie, but she seemed to be very accepting of it."

Ginny nodded, pulling Hermione's hair into a loose bun on the top of her head. "Mum already sees you as her daughter, so the possibility of it being official in some way probably put her on cloud nine."

"Ginny, we're dating, not getting married. Don't get too ahead of yourself."

Pansy laughed. "Not yet anyways."

Hermione stood, "Thanks for helping me you two! I really appreciate it."

The girls all took turns hugging.

Pansy looked at her, smiling. "You need to help me out! I need to start planning my wedding, so let me know when you're free."

"I will, definitely. I got to run though, Charlie is expecting me!"

She grabbed her bag and quickly ran down to his office. She didn't want to keep him waiting, not when she had been missing him so much.

She knocked three times, and waited. A few moments later, the door swung open, revealing the man of her dreams.

Seeing him caused all other thoughts to fly out of her head.

"Charlie!" She squealed, throwing herself at him. She buried her face in his chest, breathing in the sweet scent of peppermint and grass. "I've missed you."

Charlie hugged the small witch close to his body. Rubbing her back, he kissed the top of her head. "I've missed you too Mione."

She looked up and him, and pressed a kiss to his lips. _Heavenly_, she thought.

He gently nipped her bottom lip, causing her to gasp. He took this as an opportunity to deep their kiss, pushing his tongue into her mouth.

The kiss was gentle, their tongues dancing with one another. Hermione lost track of time while kissing him, lost in the perfection of it all.

He gently broke away. "You look beautiful Hermione."

She blushed. "You do too Charlie. Er, well, handsome that is."

He chuckled and grabbed her hand, leading her to his chambers. Hermione looked around, a small smile playing on her lips.

She gasped when she saw what was waiting for her.

There was a table set for two, with candles and flowers. It was so romantic. Hermione smiled.

This was the type of man she deserved. The one who would go out of his way to make her happy. Ron had never done anything romantic at all. But Charlie, once again, he had managed to suprise her, making her incredibly happy.

She took a seat, while Charlie poured her some elf-made wine.

"Make sure you drink it slow Mione. Don't want you getting too intoxicated." He said with a chuckle.

"Charlie, I don't drink often. You have nothing to worry about." She insisted, well aware he was thinking of the last time they had drank together. Honestly, Hermione wouldn't be opposed to the night ending that way again. She took a small sip of the wine, closing her eyes to savor the taste. It was delicious. She took another sip, and before she knew it, her glass was practically empty.

"Just don't say I didn't warn you." Charlie said with a smile.

The two of them quickly ate their dinner, steak and potatoes. "This was amazing." Hermione said, leaning back in her chair.

"I'm glad you think so. The elves were very reluctant about me cooking in their kitchen."

Hermione chuckled. She knew they would have been rather insulted about it. "Thank you Charlie."

He flashed her a smile, causing her insides to melt. "No, thank you Hermione."

She blushed. "For what?"

He shrugged, grabbing her hand across the table. "For everything. For giving me a chance. I'm really glad you did."

Blushing, Hermione smiled. "It was nothing, really. I'm glad that I have you. You make me very happy Charles Weasley."

He grabbed her hand and led her to the couch, where the two of them sat talking. Hermione looked at him while he spoke, watching all the facial movements and the expressions he made. It was fascinating.

"Charlie," she whispered, leaning forward and pressing a quick kiss to his lips.

"Yes love?" he asked in response.

She scooted closer to him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Make love to me," she whispered in his ear, kissing his neck.

Charlie froze. _Did she really want to? Especially after the last time.._

"Please, I want you Charlie." She added.

He grabbed her face, making her look at him. "Are you sure Mione?"

She nodded, a smile on her face. "Yes. I want you." She repeated.

Charlie nodded, scooping her up into his arms, carrying her to his bedroom. He gently laid her down, removing his shoes, and then hers.

He began kissing her, his tongue duelling with hers. He kissed her cheek, and then her neck, causing Hermione to moan his name. She could feel his hard arousal as he pressed his body against hers.

Slipping her hands downward, they grabbed the edge of her dress. Quickly, he pulled it over her head, leaving her beneath him in nothing but her bra and knickers. Smirking, he pressed a kiss down on her throat. "You're beautiful," he whispered, before he continued undressing her.

Swiftly, he undid her bra, freeing her breasts. He gently trailed kisses down her chest. Hermione moaned as he took one of her nipples into his mouth, sucking it lavishly.

Hermione arched her back, wrapping her hands into his wild red hair. She could feel a throb and wetness between her legs. Charlie would be the death of her.

He quickly turned his attentions to her other nipple, alternating between sucking and gently biting. His hand trailed up and down her thigh, sending shivers up her spine.

He gently pulled of her knickers, and immediately realized she was more than ready for him. He smiled, knowing that she was attracted to him like that.

Charlie gently rubbed his thumb ovre her clit, causing her to gasp out. He slid one finger inside her, and closed his eyes, savoring the feel of her warmness on his finger. He quickly begin pumping in and out, before Hermione's walls shuddered around him, causing her to screech his name.

Hermione clawed at Charlie's back. "I want you, NOW." She growled at him, pulling him closer to her.

Charlie kissed her again. Quickly, he positioned himself between her legs. With a deep breath, he slowly entered her, making sure he was careful.

Hermione gasped in shock. She was nervous that it would hurt like the last time, but found that wasn't the case. It was enjoyable. Hermione smiled as her body adjusted to him, and nodded at him to continue. She loved Charlie, he was so.. wait, did she just say she loved him? Shaking her head, she pushed that thought from her mind, not wanting to think about it.

He began moving, thrusting back and forth. Hermione's hips began to move with him. Charlie was kissing her neck, biting her, and gently massaging her breasts. She could feel the wave building, and began to pick up the speed.

Suddenly, Charlie's thrusts became much harder and deeper. Hermione closed her eyes, just as she felt herself shudder with her release.

Feeing her around him sent Charlie into his own release as well, causing him to shout out.

He slumped on top of her, both of them panting.

He kissed her cheek, and closed his eyes.

Hermione looked at him, realizing just how handsome he actually was. His red hair hung about his shoulders. She was a lucky girl.

She hooked one of her legs over his, and tossed an arm over his chest.

Closing her eyes, she drifted off to sleep.


	20. Chapter 20

I don't own HP, not one bit! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 20<p>

Christmas was approaching. The spirit of the holiday was in the air, and it was definitely affecting Hermione's mood. She walked through the halls, humming to herself. How could someone not be jolly? Unless they were like Snape, prowling the halls, looking for someone to yell out.

She sat down at breakfast, and began to pile some food on her plate. Only two more days and then she would be going home to see her parents. She missed them so much.. since the war ended, they have had a really rocky relationship. But they were working on things, being more open with each other.

Hermione had told them about Ron and Harry. They were disappointed with the boys, especially since they always thought her and Harry would be the ones to get together. The thought honestly made her dry heave. But they were supportive of her, and proud of her for moving on, and getting new friends.

She couldn't wait to introduce them to Charlie. She knew her Mum would love him. I mean, what wasn't there to love? He was polite, charming, honest. Everything she could possibly want from a man.

Looking up the Head table, she gave Charlie a smile. He smiled back, turning her insides to mush. Nothing could crush her good mood.

She was about to take a bite of her toast, a letter dropped into her lap. Confused, Hermione opened it.

It was from her parents!

She read it quickly, a smile on her face. The smile quickly faltered as she burst into tears. She got up and ran from the room.

* * *

><p>Charlie noticed the distress as Hermione read the letter. As soon as she stood and ran, he quickly chased after her.<p>

He heard a quiet sob come from outside his classroom. Charlie frowned. He hated seeing her like this. So upset, so broken. This was worse than the situation with Ron.

"Hermione, I'm taking you to my room." He whispered to her, before scooping her up bridal style. He carried her through his classroom and office, and into his quarters. He gently laid her on the bed and then climbed in next to her.

"Hermione, baby, what's wrong?" He asked, gently rubbing her back. The sobs were causing her to shake. Charlie was incredibly worried. This wasn't good for her.

Hermione gave him a crumpled piece of paper. He assumed it was the letter.

Smoothing it out, he began to read.

_Hermione,_

_I hate to do this in a letter, because I know you deserve so much more, but something terrible has happened._

_Your father has had cancer for a few years now. We never told you, because we just didn't want you to worry about anything. After the war, you were so happy to have us back, we just didn't want to ruin that happiness._

_He collapsed yesterday and was immediately rushed to the hospital. His lungs are almost completely taken over by the cancer. _

_Hermione, your father doesn't have much time left._

_Please come home as soon as possible. He would love to see his little angel one last time._

_I'm sorry for keeping the truth from you._

_Love, Mum._

Charlie felt tears well up in his own eyes. He couldn't even imagine how it would feel if his Mum or Dad was dying.

He grabbed onto Hermione, trying to soothe her. His own tears mixes on the sheets with hers. He couldn't even imagine the pain she was feeling. His own heart was hurting just thinking about it.

Hermione felt numb. She couldn't feel anything but the raw pain that was consuming her.

Her father was dying.

And she couldn't change that. Nothing could.

She shuddered. She wished it was her instead. Why on earth should her father have to suffer? Why should he be the one to die so young? It just wasn't fair.

She felt Charlie's arms around her. Closing her eyes, she rolled over, burying her face into his chest. He didn't say anything, and neither did she. There was nothing to say.

They laid like that for hours, just sulking in their grief.

Charlie kissed her on top of the forehead. "I'll be back love. Promise."

He got off the bed, and immediately made his way to the Headmaster's office.

* * *

><p>Hermione felt Charlie leave the bed. The reality hit her like a ton of bricks.<p>

Her father was dying. The numbness was beginning to wear off, and the reality was starting to sink in. Her father was dying. There is so much that they would never do together now.

He would never see her married. He would never walk her down the aisle.

She hugged herself as the sobbing grew worse.

Her father would never meet his grandchildren. He would never grow old with his wife. He would never get to travel the world, just like he always dreamt off.

Her father couldn't die, he just couldn't! He was always so full of life, always being cheerful and sharing his happiness around. She couldn't just think about the concept of her daddy being dead.

She felt the sick rushing to her throat, and tried to keep it down. It didn't work. Hermione leaned over the bed, and threw up all over the floor.

She felt guilty, and tried to get rid of the mess, but threw up once more.

Coughing, she wiped her mouth and vanished the sick from the floor. She rolled back over and began crying once more.

She just wished her parents had told her sooner. She wished she could have had more time with her dad.

While their relationship had healed, their time together would be cut short.

"It's not fair," she cried out to no one in particular. "It isn't fucking fair!"

"I know love, trust me, I know."

Turning her head, she saw Charlie standing by the bed, a few bags in his hands.

"Charlie, what are you doing?" She asked, her voice raw from crying.

Charlie put the bags down and scooped Hermione up into his arms. Her eyes were red and puffy. He glanced at her lips and saw that were swollen, most likely from chewing on them.

He kissed her on the forehead. "Go clean up sweetheart, we're leaving soon."

"What do you mean?" She asked, confusion laced in her voice.

"I've already talked to Dumbledore and gotten your things together. We're going to see your parents." He rubbed her back.

She huffed. "I really don't want to Charlie. I mean, I can't. I'm not strong enough."

Charlie grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at him. "Hermione, you're the strongest woman I know. I know you don't want to accept the fact your losing your dad, but you have too. Your parents need you to be there with them, and that's exactly what you'll do. And I'll be there too, supporting you every step of the way."

"Charlie, I love him so much... I can't lose him." Her voice cracked. She couldn't be strong like everyone wanted her to be.

"Mione, I know you love him very much, and I know you're in so much pain right now. But we'll get through this, I promise."

He leaned down and kissed her gently, pouring all his love into the kiss.

She kissed him back, anything to get the pain off her mind.


	21. Chapter 21

I don't own HP, not at all! Thanks to everyone who reviews and follows the story. It means a lot to me! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 21<p>

Hermione kept dragging her feet. She didn't want to see her parents. Well, she did, but she didn't at the same time.

She wanted to see her Mum and Dad. She wanted to spend as much time with them as possible because she knew they didn't have much time left. She wanted to feel her father's embrace, to hear his laugh. She wanted to hold his hand, and be there for him. She wanted to be there to support her Mum. She didn't want to lose her parents. She loved them way too much. They were her world. Her heart was breaking at the thought of losing her dad.

She didn't want to see them at the same time. Her sadness turned to anger. Why didn't they tell her sooner?! Why haven't they taken the medication? Or something! There should have been something that could have been done to save her father, or at least slow down the cancer.

She didn't want to see them. Charlie was right. She wasn't ready to face that sort of reality. If she saw them, she would see how badly her father actually looked. She knew that would be the thing to really ruin her. She would lose all her self control, not that she had much right now anyways.

She had always pictured her father as being healthy and so full of life. The thought of seeing him looking sickly just shook her to the core. It would change the image of the man she looked up too. She didn't want this illness to ruin her image of her father. She didn't want to remember her father as being sick, she wanted to remember him as the man full of joy. Hermione didn't want anything to change.

All the pieces of her life were finally falling together. She was happy. And sure enough, life had to throw a wrench in her plans. She was finally happy and content with her life, away from the war, deaths, and sadness, only to have it all thrown back in her face.

All her sacrifices were for nothing. She failed. She wanted to protect her family, and it came back and slapped her in the face. She had saved them from her war, only to have her father fall ill with cancer soon after. It just wasn't fair.

"Hermione, dear, stop dragging your feet. Your Mum is expecting us." Charlie said. He grabbed her elbow, and gently dragged her towards their apparation point.

"I don't want too.." She pouted.

Charlie sighed. "I know, but you have too. Hold onto me tightly. I'm going to bring you via side along."

She nodded, then buried her face into Charlie's chest. Wrapping her arms around his waist, she held onto him tightly. She felt her stomach constrict and then they disappeared with a small _pop_.

Opening her eyes, Hermione saw herself standing in front of her childhood home. She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes, and wished them away. She didn't want to feel this pain.

Charlie placed his hand on her lower back and guided her forward. He could tell she really wasn't here. Physically maybe, but not emotionally or mentally. His heart constricted for his small witch.

He loved her, and seeing her in this sort of pain was awful. He wished there was something he could do, anything to help her, but he knew that there wasn't.

He guided her to the door. Once he realized that she wasn't going to open it, he took a deep breath and knocked.

Hermione looked at him, fear in her big brown eyes. Charlie kissed her forehead. "It'll be okay," he whispered.

The door swung open revealing a middle aged woman with brown curls. Charlie quickly realized that Hermione was a spitting image of her mother.

"Hermione!" The woman cried out, throwing her arms around her daughter. "I love you so much," she sobbed.

Hermione clung to her Mum. "I love you too." She said through the tears.

The stayed on the doorstep for a few minutes, holding onto each other, trying to forget the rest of the world. Hermione was close to her mother, and didn't want anything to happen to her too.

They eventually broke apart. Hermione shot Charlie a look. "Mum, this is Charlie. Charlie, this is my Mum."

Charlie blushed, and shook her hand. "It's nice to meet you Mrs. Granger." He said.

She blushed. "Just call me Jean. Charlie, welcome to our home. Although I'm sure we all wish it was under different circumstances." She said sadly.

Charlie nodded. Taking Hermione's hand, he followed Jean into the house. It was cute. Very muggle like in his opinion. All the walls were white, covered in paintings and pictures. Most of the pictures were of Hermione throughout her years.

Including her years at Hogwarts. She must have documented most of her moments. They was a picture of her and Ginny by the Black Lake. One of her asleep in one of the plush chairs in the library, surrounded by books. There was one with her, Draco, and Blaise. There was even one of the two of them from the Ball!

Hermione moved forward slowly. Sitting on one of the couches must have been her father. She looked afraid.

Hermione couldn't believe her eyes. Her father looked so.. sick. Her fears were confirmed.

Her father really was dying, and there wasn't anything she could do to change it.

She moved towards him, slowly, but then stopped when she saw his pained expression.

"Why didn't you tell me?" The anger evident in her voice.

Her father shrugged. "I couldn't." He coughed. "I just didn't want too. Because that would have changed everything, and I didn't want that."

Tears streaming down her face, she yelled at him. "Of course it would have changed everything! It already has! Nothing could have prevented that. If I had known..." Her voice trailed off.

"You would have done things differently." Her father finished for her. "I didn't want that. It would have made things different, forced even. I wanted our relationship to heal naturally, so it would still be real for me. I wanted my real daughter, not one full of guilt and grief."

Hermione huffed. "It was selfish of you. And you hurt me." She wiped some of her tears away.

Her father looked down. "I'm sorry Hermione. I never wanted to hurt you. I love you so very much princess. Please, don't be angry."

Hermione ran towards her dad, hugging him tightly. "I love you so much too." The two of them hugged, while Hermione sobbed into her dad's shoulder.

Charlie felt a few tears leak from his own eyes. He went to wipe them away, and say Hermione's mum was crying too.

After a few moments, Hermione and her dad broke apart.

Holding her dad's hand, she motioned for Charlie to come over. "Dad, this is Charlie. Charlie this is my dad. You can probably call him John though." She said with a small smile.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Charlie. Have you been treating my little princess right?" John asked teasingly.

Charlie blushed. "Of course sir. Hermione is incredibly important to me."

Hermione beamed. Her parents seemed to like him so far.

"Hermione dear, could you help me get some tea and cookies set up?" Her mother asked. Hermione nodded and stood, leaving the two men alone.

Once in the kitchen, she let out a deep sigh. "He looks terrible Mum."

Jean frowned. "I know dear, but let's not dwell on it. Your father doesn't want that. He wishes to spend his remaining time as normally as possible."

Hermione nodded. "I don't want to lose him though." A few more tears leaked from her eye.

Jean crossed the room and engulfed her daughter in a hug. "I know darling. I don't either. He's my soul mate. But it's just the way things are. We can't change them."

Hermione nodded. Her mother went to put the tea on and Hermione grabbed a few mugs.

"So, tell me about Charlie."

Hermione blushed. "He's well. He's very important to me Mum. He's been there, through everything."

"Is he the one?" She asked, a knowing look in her eye.

Hermione smiled. "I think so. I feel so happy when I'm with him. And he's so caring. But, we'll see. We've been together for a few months, so things are going well."

Her mother beamed. "Oh Hermione, I'm so happy for you! After the incident with Ron I was so scared you wouldn't let anyone else in. But you did, and I'm so proud of you."

Hermione blushed. "Well, Charlie is Ron's older brother. So he was just there, literally." She chuckled.

"I knew they were related. All those Weasley's have that ginger hair. Oh, your babies will be so cute!"

"Okay Mum, now you're creeping me out." Hermione laughed.

Meanwhile in the living room, Charlie and John were having their own conversation.

"Charlie, I'm sure I don't need to tell you twice to take care of my daughter." John began, motioning for Charlie to join him on the couch.

"You don't sir. I've known Hermione for years. She's a spitfire when she wants to be, but I'll make sure I keep her in line."

John laughed. "Good. She has a good heart. I just don't want my baby to get hurt again."

Charlie nodded. "I would never hurt Hermione. I care for her too much."

"I know my passing won't be easy. So just try your best to comfort her. Please, Charlie, take care of my girls once I'm gone. Please."

Charlie felt the tears well up in his eyes. "I promise. I'll care for them both."

"Thank you." He said, patting the young man on the back.


	22. Chapter 22

I don't own HP, not at all! Thanks to everyone who reviews and follows the story. It means a lot to me! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 22<p>

The four of them sat at the dinner table. There was an awkward silence. Hermione tried to push the unwanted thoughts from her mind, but found she couldn't.

How could they all just sit here and eat dinner? Like nothing was wrong? Like her father wasn't dying at this very moment!

A few tears started to leak from her eyes. She quickly wiped them away. She knew her parents wanted this to be as normal as possible. She would do her best to make her daddy happy.

Hermione shot a glance towards Charlie, who seemed somewhat relaxed despite their situation. She smiled at him. He noticed her staring, and shot her a smile back. She knew he would be there for her, one hundred percent.

* * *

><p>Hermione made her way to the porch, where her father was currently sitting on the swing. She took a seat down next to him.<p>

Her father leaned over and kissed her temple. "You know Mione, I'm glad you came."

"Daddy, I would have came sooner. You know that."

"I know princess. I just didn't want to burden you."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Dad. You can be so dumb sometime."'

He chuckled. "I know. Thankfully you got your mother's love of knowledge."

The two of them looked out and saw Charlie working in the garden with Jean.

"He's a good boy Hermione. I hope he makes you happy."

Hermione blushed. "He does dad. Charlie is well, supportive. He's always there for me. And he does make me happy."

Her father smiled knowingly. "Do you love him?"

Hermione blushed. "I do."

He chuckled. "Good, he really cares about you too."

She smiled. The two of them sat in silence.

"You know Mione, you and Charlie can leave. Things are only going to get worse, and I don't want you to be here, watching me suffer."

Hermione shook her head, grasping her father's hand. "I'm not leaving."

"Hermione..."

"No, dad. I'm not leaving, no matter how bad it gets."

"Well, if you're sure. I don't really think I have a long time left."

Hermione buried her face in his shoulder. She began to cry. "I love you daddy," she blubbered between sobs.

"I love you too baby." He whispered, his voice sounding weak.

"Hermione, love, let's go for a walk."

Hermione turned to see Charlie standing there with her mum. She nodded and stood. Charlie grabbed her hand and gently lead her away.

"Let's take a walk around your neighborhood." He suggested.

"Okay," she agreed. She held onto Charlie's hand tightly.

* * *

><p>The two of them walked in silence around the street. Hermione looked around, taking in the sights. The sun was setting, casting a glow on the areas. "It's been so long since I've been down these streets."<p>

"I've never been in a Muggle neighborhood before." Charlie stated, looking at all the houses. "It's so nice."

"Yeah, it is." She agreed.

She led Charlie towards the playground. They both sat down on a swing. Hermione closed her eyes, taking in all the sounds around her. She could hear the birds chirping hapily in the distance. She felt the breeze caress her, soothing her soul.

"My dad thinks we should leave." She broke the silence.

Charlie kissed her gently. "I know. Your mother doesn't think he has much longer. Apparently it's worse than it seems."

"I don't want to leave Charlie. I only have so much time left. I can only hope that..."

Charlie pulled her into his arms. "It's all right Hermione."

"Charlie, it isn't. Things won't ever be all right."

"Hermione." He grabbed her face, making her look at him. "I love you. Things will be all right. I promise."

"Thank you Charlie." She kissed him fiercly, her tongue battling his for dominance. She would be all right, Charlie would be there for her. Her mother would also be there for her. It would be okay.

The two broke apart moments later, both panting. Hermione smiled, causing Charlie to blush.

"Let's go back to the house."

The two of them walked back to the house, hand in hand. Hermione's heart felt a bit lighter.

* * *

><p>Her mother and father were on the couch, holding onto each other.<p>

"Mione, love, you and Charlie need your rest. Go on up to bed." Jean insisted.

Hermione looked to her dad, who nodded in agreement.

"Okay."

Jean went upstairs to set her room up. John stood shakily.

"John, it's been a pleasure to meet you." Charlie stated, shaking his hand.

John pulled him in for a hug. "Don't forget your promise," he whispered into Charlie's ear. Charlie felt his heart constrict. _He isn't suggesting what I think he is... is he?_

John stepped back. "Come here Mione." She stepped into her father's embrace. "I love you Hermione. Be strong for your mother okay? And always remember, I'm so proud of you."

Hermione smiled. "I love you too daddy. Sleep tight."

Hermione and Charlie went upstairs, not hearing her father's response.

"I will."

Hermione and Charlie got settled in bed. "Charlie, do you think tomorrow will be any better?"

Charlie kissed her lightly, ignoring John's words. "We'll see. No matter what happens though, we'll get through it."

* * *

><p>Downstairs, John and Jean were embraced. "John, please come to bed."<p>

John sighed. "Jean, I'll be there soon. Just give me some time."

Jean kissed him. "I love you John."

"I love you too Jean. Now go up to bed."

Jean smiled sadly and went upstairs. The pain was so hard. Why did he family have to suffer so much? She laid down, and quickly fell asleep, eager to push her worries from her mind.

* * *

><p>John never joined her in bed.<p> 


	23. Chapter 23

I don't own HP, not at all! Thanks to everyone who reviews and follows the story. It means a lot to me! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 23<p>

Hermione watched as the black coffin slowly disappeared below the surface. A clap of thunder sounded through the air. The wind was howling, as the cold wrapped around her. She shivered.

She couldn't move. She was frozen to the spot. Her heart felt like it was shattering into a million pieces.

This was the man that she loved, that she cared for. He gave her life, protected her from her demons that plagued her dreams, the monsters that hid under her bed. How would she be able to see the world around her, without finding something that would make her remember him? How was she supposed to be able to live without him?

_My dad died. And I buried him._

_I'm standing here, living. How is that fair?_

Hermione glanced over towards her mother, who was sobbing into her hands. Mrs. Weasley was there, rubbing her back, trying to console her.

She glanced over towards Ginny, who was wrapped in her father's embrace. Both were crying. Hermione felt a stab of envy, but quickly pushed it away.

And finally ,she glanced towards Charlie. He was standing near the grave, unmoving. She knew he was in deep thought about something. A few tears leaked from his eyes, and slowly slide down his cheeks.

Hermione gingerly touched her own eyes and was suprised to find that they were dry. _I suppose I justs can't cry anymore.._

Her grief felt inconsolable. She couldn't even imagine how her mother felt. Grief came crashing over her, and she collapsed to the ground.

I will live the rest of my life without my father. My children will never know their grandpa. He's gone, and I'll never get to be with him again.

Charlie quickly rushed over and dropped to his knees in front of her. "I'm sorry," was all he said as he helped her up. He pulled her into his embrace, and held her there tightly.

"It's just not fair. We lost so much during the war Charlie. So many people died. I should be used to saying goodbye." She sobbed.

Charlie rubbed her back soothingly. "That doesn't make it any easier Hermione. You know that love."

"I feel so lost. Whenever my life fell apart, he was always there to pick up the pieces. He always knew what exactly to say when I didn't know what to do. What am I going to do now?"

"Hermione, baby, look at me. You'll be fine. Your mum will be fine. We're all here to support you. Okay? We all love you. I love you. You'll be fine." He kissed the top of her head repeatedly, trying to show her his love.

"I don't feel fine Charlie."

"Baby, you will be someday."

Charlie looked up at the sky. "Come on love, let's go back to your house. It's going to start raining soon."

Hermione, Jean, and the rest of the Weasleys returned to her home. Jean went into the kitchen to make some tea. Hermione followed close behind.

"Mum? Are you all right?" She was concerned for her mother. She didn't want to leave her alone.

"I'll be all right. Hermione, I've known for months that your father was going to pass away. While it hurts, it wasn't so unsuspecting. I've had time to prepare for this."

Hermione felt the tears pooling in her eyes. "But I haven't! Because you never told me! How could you!"

"Hermione. Don't you dare use that tone with me right now."

She felt her blood boil. "HOW COULD YOU HAVE LIED TO ME? YOU GAVE ME PRACTICALLY NO WARNING!"

"HERMIONE!" Her mother glared at her. "We did what we thought you would be best. We didn't want you to suffer more than necessary."

"Mother. You've hurt me by keeping the truth. I'm suffering, from the pain of losing my dad, but also from the pain of being lied to."

"Hermione, you have to trust me." Her mother pleaded, tears glistening in her eyes.

"How can I trust you? I don't know. I just need some time." She turned around. "I think I'll be returning to Hogwarts with Charlie after we have tea." She walked into the living room.

She sighed when she saw the looks on everyone's faces. They obviously just heard her argue with her mum. Her cheeks red in embarassment, she quickly took a seat next to Charlie. They quickly linked hands.

Jean came back with mugs of tea for everyone and passed them out. "Thank you for coming everyone."

Molly patted her arm lovingly. "Don't worry dear. You can owl me anytime."

Hermione smiled. Mrs. Weasley was just so full of love, and you could tell she just wanted to share it with the world.

* * *

><p>Hermione collapsed on the bed. "Charlie, I'm staying with you tonight."<p>

Charlie chuckled. "That's fine Mione."

Kicking her shoes off, she lifted the duvet and climbed under. Her eyes felt raw from all the crying she had done the past few days.

Charlie crawled under the sheets as well, moving closer to Hermione. She was going through a hard time. With a flick of his wand, the lights were off.

"I love you Charlie." She whispered into the darkness, wrapping her arms around him.

"I love you too." He whispered back.


	24. Chapter 24

I don't own HP, but you all know that. Thanks for everyone who had been following so far! This chapter is still kinda sad, but it it has some happiness in it. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 24<p>

Hermione rolled over, groaning. She felt like absolute shite. Careful not to wake Charlie, she climbed out of the warm comfy bed. She hissed as soon as her feet hit the cold stone floor. She had forgotten it was the middle of December and that the castle was incredibly cold.

Slipping her feet into her pink slippers, she shuffled her way towards the bathroom, rubbing her arms as she went. She would have to light the fireplace before she went back to bed.

Last night, she had crawled into bed, numb to everything. She didn't want to face it, but she knew she would have too. Her dad would want her to be happy, so she knew she would have to face the pain sooner or later.

Charlie had rubbed her back, whispering sweetly into her ear, doing everything in his power to try and ease her pain. She smiled softly. Charlie loved her, he really did. He would bend over backwards for her if she asked.

Hermione walked towards the mirror, gasping when she took in her appearance. Her eyes were red and extremely puffy. Her hair had worked its way into a knotted mess. "I look like the mess I feel," she muttered to herself. She looked terrible, and she felt ashamed. Her dad would be so disappointed if he saw how she looked right now.

She quickly splashed some water on her face and then brushed her teeth. She quickly reminded herself that she was loved, by many people, and that everything would fall into place and be all right. She just had to keep reminding herself.

She left the bathroom, shuffling back towards the bed. With a flick of her wand, a fire appeared instantly warming the room. Grinning, she climbed into the bed.

Charlie snorted in his sleep, causing Hermione to let out a small giggle. She was lucky to have him. She made a mental note that she would have to thank him in the morning for everything he was doing. If it wasn't for him, she would have definitely fallen apart.

She scooted close to his body, wrapping her arms around his waist. She placed a kiss on his bare back, causing Charlie to sigh in his sleep. "I love you," she mumbled beneath the covers. She quickly fell back asleep.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Hermione felt herself being shaken awake. "Wake up love." She felt Charlie press a kiss to her temple. Groaning, she rolled over, covering her face with the pillow. "Too early," she mumbled.<p>

Charlie laughed. "Hermione, it's half past nine. It's time to get up."

Hermione sat up, looking completely disheveled. "Is it really that late? I don't think I've ever spent so long in bed." She wrapped the blanket around her, smiling at Charlie.

"Well, you had a rough past few days. Your body needed the rest."

Hermione simply nodded in agreement. She looked up at him shyly. "Come here Charles."

He blushed at her gaze, moving himself closer to her. "Am I in trouble Miss Granger? Calling me by my full name. My mother doesn't even call me that, and she's the one that named me." He laughed, sending chills down her spine.

She grabbed him, and quickly captured his lips in a tender kiss.

"I love you Charles Weasley." She breathed, still holding him close.

"I love you Hermione Granger," he replied, grinning from ear to ear. He kissed her gently. "Merry Christmas love."

"Christmas?" Hermione pulled back confused. _Was it really already Christmas?_ "Oh Charlie, I didn't even realize. I must have lost track of time." She smiled, feeling so silly. "Merry Christmas Charlie." She kissed him fiercely.

One thing lead to another and they were both panting under the covers. Hermione ached for his touch, and could feel Charlie's arousal as well.

"Hermione, I don't know if we should be doing this." He cautioned. He didn't want her to just bury her grief. He wanted her, Merlin did he want her, but he wanted to make sure it was really what she wanted.

"Charlie, make love to me, please."

He quickly complied, capturing her lips with his.

* * *

><p>"Mione?" Charlie murmured.<p>

"Yes?" She answered, turning over so she could face him. The two of them had fallen asleep for a quick nap after their exhausting encounter. They were content, wrapped in each others arms. Blankets encircled their naked bodies as they snuggled close to one another.

"Merry Christmas, Hermione." He whispered.

Hermione felt her heart swell with love. "Thanks Charlie, for everything. I really don't know what I'd do without you."

"Mione, don't talk like that. You would be just fine without me. You're a strong girl, the strongest one I know besides my mum. You would hold your head high, just because that's the way you are. Don't put yourself down love." He kissed her forehead lovingly.

Hermione frowned. "Charlie, it's true. I'm really not as strong as everyone thinks that I am. I'm just so, oh I don't know. I'm just not strong. I'm weak."

"Baby, don't be so down on yourself," he chided.

"I suppose you're right. I just don't feel it, at least not right now. But I'm just glad I have you to lean on." Hermione stated. She kissed him, wrapping her fingers in his wild hair.

"Mione, let's get up. It's almost noon time. We have to be to Mum's for two." Charlie suggested, tickling her. She giggled and nodded.

She glanced at the Christmas tree in the corner. She grinned when she saw a stock of piles. She went over and picked one up, handing it to Charlie. "Merry Christmas," she said once more with a smile.

Charlie quickly opened it, smiling immediately. There was a leather bound field journal that had his name stitched on the front in gold. There was another gift page containing a new pair of boots. "What are these made of?" He asked, feeling the rough material.

Hermione blushed. "Well, I wanted to get you some nice boots, but I didn't think you'd appreciate dragonhide. So I got these custom made for you. Their made out of basilisk skin."

Charlie's jaw dropped. "You've got to be kidding me?"

Hermione turned red. "Nope. Basilisk boots for my dragon handler. Sorry if they're too much..."

Charlie cut her off with a kiss. "Their perfect. Hermione, thank you so much." He grabbed a small box. "This is from me. I love you."

Hermione opened the box, revealing a gold chain, hanging at the bottom was a small gold dragon. It was crouched around something. Looking closely, she saw it was a small lioness. A dragon protecting a lioness.

"Charlie..." she whispered.

He grinned. "Your gift was custom made as well. Do you like it?"

Hermione nodded, tears leaking from her eyes. "Charlie, it's perfect. Oh my god, it's perfect. Here, help me put it on." She lifted up her insane curls, and let Charlie clasp the necklace around her neck. "It's perfect." She stated, smiling.

Charlie blushed. "I'm glad you think so. I was nervous you wouldn't like it."

"Nope, it's perfect. Come on though, we have other presents to unwrap mister." She stuck her tongue out at him.

Overall, Hermione got many different gifts this year. Her mother had sent her some of her favorite homemade cookies and a new pair of boots. There was something from her dad, that he must have put together before he passed. It was a photo album, filled with pictures of the two of them throughout her life. Molly had given her a famous Weasley sweater. Ginny had given her a picture of the two of them and a book of tantrum, which she quickly stowed away blushing. Fred and George had sent her some jokes and chocolates, which she most likely would never eat in fear they were poisoned. Blaise had gotten her a few sugar quills, and Draco had given her the New Theory of Numerology. Pansy had given her a box of squeaking sugar mice. Hagrid had sent her a scarf he knit along with some biscuits he made. Minerva had even sent her something as well, A Handbook to Advance Transfiguration and Charms and a chocolate frog.

She smiled. Her friends were amazing. Looking over, she asked what Charlie had received.

"Well, Mum knit me a sweater, dad sent me a box of chocolates. Fred and George also sent me some goodies from their shop, Bill sent me Omnioculars, Ginny sent me an enchanted razor. Ummmm.. Ron sent me a half eaten pumpkin cake." Charlie chuckled. "Percy sent me an eagle feather quill. Hagrid sent me some firewhisky, and Dumbledore sent me some lemon drops."

Hermione smiled. "That was very nice of everyone. Today is really cheering me up."

"Good love. I want you to be happy." Charlie stated.

Hermione blushed. "Come on babe, we need to get ready so we can go to the Burrow for lunch."


	25. Chapter 25

I don't own HP, and never will! Thanks to everyone supporting me and this story, you're all amazing! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 25<p>

Hermione had gotted dressed, wearing her Weasley sweater, a pair of Muggle jeans, and a bair of boots. She saw that Charlie was also wearing his sweater. She grinned as she saw him.

"You're hair is getting so long," she commented as she ran her hands through it.

He bent down and kissed her. "Do you want me to get rid of it?"

"Oh no, I like it just the way it is. You're perfect Charlie." She kissed him gently.

"Oh Mione, I love you so much." He kissed her back, his tongue battling hers. Pulling back, he sighed. "Come on, let's go to the Burrow."

The two of them stepped through the floo, shouting the Burrow.

"Hermione!" Molly shrieked, wrapping her arms around her adoptive daughter. "How have you been dear? Holding up all right?" She asked, a knowing look in her eyes.

Hermione gulped, then nodded. "I'm doing fine. Charlie's been a great help."

"Good, that's my boy." She looked at Charlie lovingly. "Why don't you come help me in the kitchen Hermione?"

Hermione nodded in agreement, shooting a glance towards Charlie, who was now talking with Bill. Walking into the kitchen, she saw Ginny and Fleur. Fleur stood, and made her way towards her. "'Ermione, 'ow have you been?" She asked. "I've been well, how are you?" "Good, good" she replied, waving her hand around. Fleur just took off and left Hermione confused.

She walked towards Ginny, who engulfed her in a hug. "What just happened?"

Ginny chuckled. "Mum's been bugging her about having children all day, she couldn't take it any more. Now that you're here, she thinks she's free."

Hermione nodded. "Well, her and Bill have been married for awhile now. Honestly, I would have thought they'd have kids by now too."

Ginny shrugged. "I don't know, and I definitely don't want to think about my brother's having sex." She shuddered.

Hermione grinned. "Speaking of, how's Blaise?"

Ginny blushed. "Oh, ummm, he's good."

Hermione laughed. "Oh Ginny, you're completely smitten."

Ginny nodded. "Oh I am, but things are definitely going to be awkward later."

Hermione glanced at her. "What do you mean?"

"Well, Harry and Ron will be here, even though the whole family knows they're gits."

Hermione's face blanked.

Ginny gasped, "You didn't know?!"

Hermione slowly shook her head. "I don't know. It must have slipped my mind with everything going on."

Ginny pulled her best friend in for a hug. "You'll be fine. Ron won't do anything, he's treading on thin ice, and Harry's just being angsty as always. The war did a number on us all, I suppose they just never grew up."

Hermione nodded. "I suppose. But come on, the table isn't going to set itself," she said with a chuckle.

Dinner was a slighlty awkward affair, but Hermione did her best to just smile through it. Now, they were all crowded in the living room, Hermione squished on Charlie's lap. Everyone was in good spirites, and the feeling was contagious.

She snuggled into Charlie's embrace as Molly danced around the room with Arthur, singing. She looked around at her adoptive family, and smiled. "I want this someday," she whispered softly, watching Molly and Arthur dancing.

"You'll get it, don't worry," Charlie whispered huskily in her ear.

She shivered, then turned to see him. "Oh? And how do you know that?"

He shrugged, smiling. "Because I'd give you the world."

Hermione inside's melted. He wanted to be with her. Charlie wanted to be with her long term, and this was proof. She kissed him. "Charlie, I love you."

"I love you Hermione," he kissed her back, before pulling away.

"I'm going to go get us some cocoa. I'll be right back Char." She said, before slipping away through the chaos to the kitchen.

She was standing there, waiting for the water to warm, when she heard a cough behind her. Turning, she saw Harry standing there awkwardly.

"Can we talk?"

"Ummm, I suppose, although I don't really have anything to say to you,"she said coldly.

"I know I've been a git, but-"

"A git? Harry, you've been more than a git! I thought you were my friend... you stabbed me in the back. You hurt me, and you hurt Ginny, along with everyone else. You're the biggest arse I've ever met!" She huffed. Seeing him made her blood boil.

Harry looked down, "I know, but I... I just, I feel bad. I mean, Ron's my best friend... but you were also my friend, and I let you down."

"Yeah, you did Harry.. you let me down when I needed you most. I can't let that go." She turned, unable to look him in the eyes.

"Hermione, we've been through so much. You were there for me during the war... I couldn't have done it without you. Seven years of friendship, Hermione, I want to fix things."

She turned, tears in her eyes. "Harry, it's because of that friendship I'm so hurt. You blew me off, after everything. After everything we've been through, you just tossed me aside. The way you behaved was despicable, and unforgivable."

"Hermione, I'm sorry." He whispered.

She turned away from him. "That's not good enough," she whispered harshly.

She was alone for a few moments when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her, causing her to jump.

"Hermione?"

Hearing Charlie's choice caused her to relax. She turned and faced him.

"Hermione? Have you been crying?" He gently wiped away her tears with the pad of his thumb.

"Just thinking about my dad," she lied.

Charlie pulled her in for a hug. "Baby, you'll be all right."

"I know Charlie, it's just hard." She felt some more tears building up.

"We can go home if you want?" He whispered in her ear.

She nodded, feeling the tears break free. "Come on, don't cry." Grasping her hand, he brought her towards the fireplace.

"Oh, are you two leaving?" Molly asked over the noise.

Charlie nodded. "Hermione's exhausted, so we're going to be heading back."

"Awh, well, be sure to write! Maybe visit once more before term starts back up after the new year?" She suggested.

Hermione nodded, "We'll be sure to be in touch, and thank you for dinner, it was amazing as always."

Molly blushed. "You flatter me Hermione. Just be sure to see us again soon!"

They waved goodbye before stepping into the fireplace together.

As soon as they made it outside the fireplace, Hermione launched herself at Charlie, kissing him fiercely. "I want you," she whispered hurridly, entwining her fingers in his hair.

Charlie pulled back, "Right now?"

"Yes, now!" She huffed, pulling him in for a kiss.

Charlie scooped Hermione up, and swiftly carried her towards his bed. He gently laid her on it, and then crawled on top of her.

He kissed her, passionately. His lips then found a way to collarbone, lingering, sending chills down her spine. He growled, then lifted the sweater up over her head. She blushed. She shimmed her pants down her legs and kicked them off, while Charlie pulled his shirt over his head. He quickly got out of his pants as well.

Charlie gazed down at her, taking in her lacy see through bra. "You're beautiful," he said, his eyes full of love and adoration. He then aggressively attacked her mouth, causing her to groan in pleasure.

His hand slowly moved towards her breast, cupping the left one in his hands. She gasped into his mouth. He tenderly kneaded it while kissing her right breast through the fabric of her bra. She moaned and tangled her hands in his hair. "Charlie..." she hissed in pleasure.

He reached behind her, and quickly unclasped her bra, tossing it aside. Hermione snaked her hand down and quickly grasped his firm member. "Oh Merlin," Charlie groaned.

He started teasing her nipples, causing her to arch into him. He began kissing down, in between the valley of her breasts. Swiftly, he captured her nipple in his mouth, his tongue swirling around, causing Hermione to cry out.

"I want you!" She shouted, quickly pulling off his boxers. He slide down her panties. Lining himself up, he swiftly plunged into her.

"Oh gods Charlie, you feel so good," she hissed as he began rocking back and forth. She began to grind her hips in time with his, creating a steady rhythm. Charlie grunted with every thrust, kissing Hermione every few seconds.

His hand quickly snaked it's way down, stroking the bundle of nerves. She cried his name in pleasure. Hermione began sucking on his neck, not even caring that it was going to leave a mark.

She felt herself began to tighten around him, and then she suddenly exploded in pleasure. She cried out his name, her nails digging into his shoulders. Her orgasm brought his about, causing him to moan loudly as he spilled his seed into her.

He collapsed on top of her, panting into his shoulder. "Merlin Mione, I love you," he said, his hot breath sending shivers down her spine.

Hermione giggled as she rolled over, pushing him off her. "I love you too Charlie, so much."

"Are you feeling better?" He asked, brushing her hair out her face. He smiled at her, causing her to smile back.

"Yeah, you always know how to make me feel better Char." She said, gently kissing him.

"Come on Mione, time for bed." He said, pulling the duvet up over them.

"Okay," she snuggled into his arms. "Goodnight," she whispered as he dimmed the lights.

"Night baby," he whispered back.


	26. Chapter 26

I don't own Hp, and never will, but we all know that. Thanks to everyone for their awesome reviews and support! I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 26<p>

Hermione woke up in her own room. She frowned, before getting up out of bed. She had gotten so used to sleeping with Charlie in his room, that her own room felt foreign to her. She cast a glance at her calendar and saw that it had been three days since Christmas. She quickly shrugged on her robe, and made her way towards the small kitchen in the Head's dorm.

She grabbed an apple off the counter, and plopped down onto the couch next to Blaise. "Hey," she murmured.

She frowned when Blaise didn't respond. He wasn't usually that rude. "Blaise," she said again. Still no response.

Putting down her apple, Hermione looked at Blaise. His lips were parted and his eyes were closed. He was asleep! Hermione smiled mischievously. She inched towards him on the couch, placing her mouth right near his ear. She took in a deep breath, before shouting "Blaise!"

Blaise bolted upright, his eyes wide in alarm. Hermione immediately started laughing. "Oh Blaise," she laughed, "That was just too funny!"

Blaise grumbled incoherently.

"What was that?" She asked, batting her eye lashes.

"You're such a swot," he hissed.

Hermione just laughed even harder. "Ooooh, good one!"

Blaise frowned, getting up off the couch. "Yeah, yeah, yeah." He made his way towards the kitchen, and poured himself a glass of milk. Feeling nice, he poured Hermione a glass too. He carried them back to the couch, careful not to spill.

"Thanks," she muttered, taking a sip. "What were you doing sleeping on the couch anyways?"

Blaise groaned. "I couldn't sleep. So I came out here to read, and must have fallen asleep while doing so."

Something seemed off with him. Come to think of it, he wasn't his usual cheery self. Hermione frowned. "Is something wrong?"

Blaise didn't respond.

Hermione's frown only deepened. "Blaise, you're one of my best friends. You know you can tell me anything." She insisted, scooting closer to him on the couch.

He put his head into his hands and groaned. "Hermione. My mother owled me. She's getting married, again."

"Oh, Blaise, that's not so bad." Hermione said. Marriage was something someone should be happy for. She didn't understand why he was upset about this.

"Not so bad? Hermione, this will be her eighth husband! Husband number eight! This is ridiculous. I don't even understand her, not to mention it makes me look bad." He huffed.

Hermione's eyes widened in surprise. But now that she thought of it, she did recall someone mentioning that Blaise's mom was some sort of wizarding gold digger. She immediately understood why he would take offense to it. "Blaise, no one judges you based off your mother." Hermione said reassuringly.

"But they do! Merlin Hermione, my mother is a gold digging whore, and people look at me, and thinks I'll be the same way! I mean, I don't even know which husband was my father! Or if he was even her husband!"

"Blaise, why is this bothering you? I mean, yes, you're upset at you're mother, but I can just tell there's more to it than that." Hermione narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

Blaise sighed, turning slightly pink in the cheeks. "I look at Ginny and, well, she has a family. A real family, with two parents and siblings. I wish that I had that. I'm so jealous that I don't have a father, or any siblings."

Hermione frowned. "Blaise, you might not have a dad, but you do have a family. You have your mother, and I'm sure she loves you very much. And you have Draco. I know he's not your real brother, but he loves you as if you were. And I know you love him just the same." She insisted.

Blaise pulled Hermione in for a big hug. "And I also have a sister, and while I haven't known her very long, I still love her so much."

Hermione felt tears pickle at her eyes. "Oh Blaise," she whispered, hugging her friend tightly.

He pulled away, frowning when he saw that she was crying. "Oh Hermione, I didn't mean to make you cry!" He said with a small smile.

Hermione shook her head, smiling. "I'm happy. Blaise, you're like a brother to me, and I know you'll defend me no matter what."

Blaise nodded, "That's right."

Hermione grinned. "But Blaise, don't worry about your mom. She's living her life, and you have yours. We just have to make the best of it."

Blaise half smiled back. "Yeah, I suppose you're right."

"Of course I'm right," she said smugly. "Smartest witch of our age, remember?" She stuck her tongue out at Blaise, who simply rolled his eyes in response.

Hermione stood, stretching her arms over her head. "Well, I'm going to get dressed for the day. There's some snow outside, and I want to play."

* * *

><p>Hermione bounded down the stairs towards the Great Hall with a smile on her face. She was a bit surprised she was in this good of a mood, but shrugged it off. She deserved to have some happiness every once in a while, right?<p>

Hermione sat down next to Neville and Ginny. Ginny had returned after Christmas, not wanting to spend too much time away from Blaise. The two of them really were adorable.

"Hermione?" Ginny asked after the three of them had been eating in silence.

"Yeah Gin?" Hermione asked distractedly, pushing her eggs around on her plate.

"Why is Harry staring over here?" She whispered.

Hermione dropped her fork in surprise. "Pardon?" She whispered back.

Ginny shrugged. "Look for yourself, he keeps shooting you looks. They aren't really bad ones, but all the same, I'm concerned."

Hermione looked down the table and sure enough, Harry was looking at her. When he realized she was looking back, he offered her a small smile. Hermione returned to looking at her plate.

"Well?" Ginny demanded.

"Oh, ummm, Harry approached me the other night while we were at the Burrow." Hermione admitted quietly.

"WHAT!" Ginny screeched, causing many of the heads in the Great Hall to turn and look at them.

"Ginny, shush!" Hermione shouted back.

The redhead blushed, and then waited expectedly.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "He said he was sorry, and I basically told him sorry wasn't good enough."

"That's why you were really crying?" Ginny asked knowingly.

Hermione nodded, "Yeah. I was just so upset. I mean, he picked Ron over me... and I thought we were best friends. I mean, after everything we had been through! He's just picked Ron so easily. I mean, even after Ron left us while we were hunting for Horcruxes, Harry still picked him."

Neville patted her hand soothingly. "You have every right to be upset Mione."

Hermione smiled, "thanks Neville."

Ginny shook her head. "Come on, we need to go outside."

"But what about-?"

"Not buts!" Ginny cut her off. Grabbing Hermione's hand, she dragged her out towards the courtyard.

Hermione smiled as the cool wind brushed against her face, sending chills down her spine. She always loved Hogwarts at this time of the year. It was beautiful. Like something that belonged on a Christmas card.

Ginny grabbed Hermione's hand, tugging her backwards. The two of them fell into the snow, giggling. "Quick, let's make snow angels," Ginny said through giggles.

The two of them began moving their arms and legs in the snow, all while giggling like madwomen.

"What on Earth are you two doing?" Someone asked.

Hermione looked up and smiled. "We're making snow angels Charlie."

"Yeah, duh!" Ginny said, sticking her tongue out at her brother.

Charlie simply shook his head, chuckling. "Well, why you two keep squirming on the ground, I'm going to make a snowman." He puffed up his chest slightly when he said this, causing the two girls to burst into giggles once more.

After Hermione had calmed down, and wiped the tears from her eyes, she sat up and helped Charlie start rolling a big ball for the bottom.

* * *

><p>Ginny watched from afar, smiling. The two of them were so good for each other. Looking towards the door, she saw Blaise waving to her. Scrambling to her feet, she ran towards her boyfriend.<p>

* * *

><p>"Can't you do it with magic?" Hermione asked, watching as Charlie rolled the giant ball to a stop. She wondered what his muscles looked like underneath his jacket, causing her cheeks to heat up. She quickly banished the thought from her mind.<p>

Charlie shrugged, "I suppose, but I've always done it the Muggle way. Besides, that's the whole point of it, to have fun."

Hermione nodded in agreement. She began to roll another ball for the snowman's middle. She stood back proudly, observing her ball. It was lumpy all over; looking like a five year old had made it.

Charlie chuckled, putting his arms around Hermione's waist. "You should leave the snow rolling to me," he suggested. She simply smiled, leaning closer into his embrace. "Merlin Hermione, why are you so cold!" He exclaimed. He quickly waved his wand, sending a cloud of warmth to surround her.

"Warming charm?" She asked. He nodded in response. "I suppose I forgot about those." She shyly admitted.

"You are such a strange witch," he replied. "Now come on, let's finish this snowman."

The two of them stood back, admiring their work. Hermione quickly conjured a hat and stuck in on top of the snowman's head.

Charlie chuckled. "He looks good, a bit rough around the edges though," he teased Hermione.

"He looks like Frosty." Hermione muttered.

"Frosty? Who's that?" Charlie asked, confused.

Hermione chuckled, "Let's go in and get some hot cocoa. I'll tell you once I'm all warm."

* * *

><p>Once the two were in Hermione's Common Room, all snuggled up under a quilt that Hermione's grandmother had knit her long ago, with a cup of cocoa in their hands, Hermione began her story.<p>

"Well, my dad used to tell this to me all the time when I was younger. Frosty the snowman. That's what it was called. It was about this snowman, that a group of children make one afternoon. A hat comes and lands on his head, magically bringing the snowman to life. He would sing, dance, and play with the children." Hermione said with a giggle.

"Magically bringing the snowman to life?" Charlie asked, laughing. "That's hilarious!"

Hermione gently punched him. "Hey! For Muggles, magic isn't real. Well, what we call magic anyways. This was a great story for people to tell their kids."

Charlie grinned.

"There's even a song," Hermione said.

"Sing it for me!"

Hermione blushed.

"Come on Mione," he kissed her gently. "Please, I've never heard you sing."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "and I'd like to keep it that way!"

"Please," he begged, turning on the puppy dog charm.

Hermione sighed. She began, her voice soft and airy.

_"Frosty the snowman was a jolly happy soul,_

_With a corncob pipe and a button nose_

_And two eyes made out of coal._

_Frosty the snowman is a fairy tale, they say,_

_He was made of snow but the children_

_Know how he came to life one day._

_There must have been some magic in that_

_Old silk hat they found._

_For when they placed it on his head_

_He began to dance around._

_O, Frosty the snowman_

_Was alive as he could be,_

_And the children say he could laugh_

_And play just the same as you and me._

_Thumpetty thump thump,_

_Thumpety thump thump,_

_Look at Frosty go._

_Thumpetty thump thump,_

_Thumpety thump thump,_

_Over the hills of snow."_

She finished, taking a deep breath. "That's all you get," smiling softly.

"Wow Mione, you have a beautiful voice." Charlie whispered.

"Thanks," she blushed. "I used to sing while playing the piano when I was younger."

"Is there anything you didn't do?" Charlie asked, smiling. His witch was perfect, absolutely perfect.

"Not really," Hermione admitted. "My parents were very keen on me getting a flavor for every activity possible."

Charlie pulled her closely, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"I love you," she, her eyes full of love.

"And I love you," Charlie said, kissing her forehead.

The two of them clinked mugs and then drank their hot cocoa, wrapped up in this moment of peace.


	27. Chapter 27

I don't own Hp, and never will, but we all know that. Thanks to everyone for their awesome reviews and support! I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 27<p>

Hermione slid into her seat next to Ginny at the Gryffindor table. She glanced at Harry, and saw that he was still sending her looks. Hermione sighed, putting a few pieces of toast on her plate.

"You know Mione, you should really tell Charlie." Ginny suggested.

Hermione shook her head. "No, I don't want him to get mad."

"Why would Charlie get mad?" Ginny asked confused.

Hermione shrugged. "I don't know. I just don't think I should tell him. It's between me and Harry, no one else."

"Well, I think you're wrong."

"What?"

Ginny huffed, crossing her arms. "Hermione, whatever involves you, obviously involves Charlie. That's part of being a couple. You need to think about it. Charlie's a lot more understanding than you're giving him credit for." She took a bite of her bagel. "Besides, he'll only be mad if he finds out about it from someone else."

Hermione scowled, knowing Ginny was right. She quickly ate her toast, and then scrambled to Charlie's room.

* * *

><p>"Charlie?" She knocked on the door.<p>

A few seconds later, the door opened. Charlie looked surprise, "Hermione, what are you doing here?"

Hermione blushed, "Umm, I was hoping we could talk."

Charlie shook his head, "Sure, come in. I'll just get changed real quickly."

Hermione walked in and sat on the couch. She began to twiddle her fingers. Her foot was itching to be tapped. _Get a grip Hermione, and stop twitching. He's not going to be upset. He isn't like Ron. _ She kept telling herself.

Taking a deep breath, she looked up and saw Charlie standing in the doorway.

"Is something wrong? You look upset." He commented, walking towards her.

"I need to tell you something," she whispered.

"Hermione, you're scaring me," Charlie said, sitting on the couch next to her. He pulled her closely and held her in his arms.

"Charlie, Harry approached me the other day, trying to apologize for the mess he's created. I told him to bugger off, but still. I'm just so confused." She admitted.

Charlie frowned, "Oh Hermione, why didn't you tell me?" He asked, "I would have helped you, or comforted you, or something!"

"Because Charlie, I thought it was my problem to solve, but obviously not. I'm sorry for not telling you earlier."

Charlie kissed her forehead. "You can tell me anything love, I would never judge you. Okay?"

"Okay," she nodded in agreement. "Now come on, we have lots to do before the Malfoy's Ball tonight!"

Charlie huffed, "Why are we going to this New Year's party again?"

"Because Draco is my friend and I told him we would go." Hermione stated.

"Mmmmmm, but I'd rather spend the day cuddled up with you," Charlie replied huskily, pulling her in for a kiss.

Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her. He kissed her passionately, massaging her tongue with his own. She kissed him back with the same fervor, his hands sliding along her body, sending chills down her spine.

Charlie broke the kiss, burying his head in her neck, groaning. "You'll be the death of me witch," he growled, nipping at her neck.

Hermione giggled, and then pried Charlie off her. "Come on, it's almost time to get ready."

"Hermione, you know, we do have time to talk about the Harry thing." He stated gently, holding her small hands tightly in his larger ones.

"Perhaps, but I really don't want to talk about the Harry thing, so can we please drop it?" Hermione begged. She really didn't want to try and sort her feelings, not now.

"I suppose. But we will be talking about it; don't think I'm going to let it go." He stated firmly.

"Of course not." She huffed. "I'm going to go get ready; I'll meet you outside Dumbledore's office."

Charlie nodded, "Yes, and do be sure Ginny is there with you, on time."

Hermione chuckled. "Yes Char." She kissed him gently. "Love you."

"And I love you," he replied.

* * *

><p>"Hermione, if you don't stop moving this instant, I will place a sticking charm on your butt so you'll be stuck! Now stop fidgeting, and let me finish your hair." Ginny growled, trying to pin back Hermione's wild curls.<p>

Hermione huffed, "Well maybe if you weren't yanking on them so hard, I wouldn't be wincing in pain!"

Ginny ignored her comment, quickly twisting her curls and then pinning them back. "I think I'm done." She let out a long sigh. She had done Hermione's hair into an updo, but many of the curls kept escaping. It was as good as it was going to get.

Hermione smiled. "Thanks Gin."

Ginny flashed her friend a smile. "You're welcome. I know you'd be lost without me."

Hermione laughed, but then sobered up. "You're definitely right on that one."

Ginny leaned in, quickly pecking Hermione on the cheek. "You're lucky I'm not going anywhere either," she said with a quick wink.

Hermione rolled her eyes. She quickly changed into her gown. It had a dark blue corset top, with a light blue skirt. The skirt was made of tulle, so it puffed out, making her look like a fairy princess. There were small diamonds scattered throughout the dress, causing it to sparkle whenever it hit the light.

"You look beautiful," Ginny said.

"Thanks." Hermione blushed.

Ginny pulled her hair back into a simple ponytail. She had gotten some rather large pearl earrings for Christmas from Blaise, so she quickly put them in. She then disappeared into Hermione's bathroom.

When she emerged, Hermione let out a small "awh." Ginny's dress was ivory colored, stopping just above her knee. The halter back top was fitted just right, emphasizing her bust. Ginny smirked, "It's great, isn't it?"

Hermione nodded. "Although I do wonder what Lord and Lady Malfoy will say when they see the short dress."

Ginny shrugged. "I was never one for tradition, you know that."

Hermione nodded, "Oh yes. No need to remind me." She couldn't count the numerous times Ginny had boldly stated that she didn't need a man in her life, or that society was wrong, etc. She had done some pretty insane things when they were younger. The whole topic of arranged marriages was enough to send Ginny on a tantrum for hours. Hermione would never make that mistake again.

"Well come on, we're supposed to meet Charlie." Ginny said, gathering her things into her small handbag.

Hermione nodded, slipping her wand and lipstick into her clutch. She looked herself over once more in the mirror, smiling when she saw that Charlie's necklace fit perfectly on her.

Walking there, Ginny slowed her steps. "Hermione, are you okay?"

Hermione ignored the lump beginning to form in her throat. "I'm not quite sure what you mean Ginny."

"Well, the last time you were at the Malfoy manor..." Ginny trailed off, not sure what to say.

"I'll be fine," she huffed, not really wanting to think about it.

"Hermione, you've been doing this lately, and don't you dare deny it. When things have been getting too emotional for you, you've been shutting down, pushing the memories out. You need to talk these things out," Ginny encouraged, lightly touching Hermione's shoulder.

"I know, but I just can't right now, okay? So please, don't push me Gin." Hermione stated, willing herself not to cry.

"Okay," Ginny responded somewhat unsure. Hermione was hurting, why couldn't she see that? With her dad passing, fighting with her mom, Harry trying to amend their relationship, dealing with the after effects of the war, and all that on top of her final year: her N.E.W.T.S. and Head Girl duties. Ginny didn't know how Hermione's head wasn't exploding.

She watched as Hermione let out a deep sigh. Yes, she would have to start keeping a closer eye on Hermione. She didn't want her to slip into depression, not when she had fought for so long.

"Besides, if Draco's parents have sent us _personal _invitations, then maybe they really have changed. I mean, they got off from the war with only a parole. And Draco has assured me multiple times that his parents really do mean the best." Hermione said to Ginny, although she was really just trying to calm her own nerves.

"Took you two long enough," a deep voice from up ahead said.

Hermione looked up and saw Charlie standing there. He looked amazing. His dress robes were a dark blue, complementing her dress. Smiling, she quickened her pace and approached him.

Charlie grinned, taking her hand and kissing it. "You look beautiful," he said with a smile.

"Yes yes, you're Prince Charming, now let's go!" Ginny huffed, dragging the two of them up to Dumbledore's fireplace.

Ginny rushed through the floo headfirst, eager to see her boyfriend.

Taking a deep breath, and clutching onto Charlie's hand, the two of them stepped into the fireplace.

"Malfoy Manor!" Charlie shouted, and they disappeared within a flash of green flames.


	28. Chapter 28

I don't own Hp, and never will, but we all know that. Thanks to everyone for their awesome reviews and support! I hope you all enjoy! The ending of the chapter was so unexpected, but hey, my Muse has a mind of her own.

* * *

><p>Chapter 28<p>

Hermione smiled, clutching onto Charlie's arm. He kissed the top of her head. "Are you sure you're ready for this?" He asked once more.

"Yes Charlie. I'll be fine." She said confidently.

The two of them entered the ballroom and were greeted by the Malfoys. "We're so glad you could make it," Lucius drawled, sounding rather bored.

Hermione simply smiled. "Thank you so much for the invitation. It was very thoughtful of you."

Narcissa smiled, then abruptly pulled Hermione in for a hug. "My dear, I am so sorry about everything that has happened in the past. Could you ever forgive us?"

Hermione hugged her back. "Yes Mrs. Malfoy. All is forgiven."

She pulled back grinning. "Oh, dear, please, call me Narcissa."

"Of course."

"May I have a word, Miss Granger?" Lucius spoke up.

Hermione felt her throat constrict, but nodded. He offered her his arm, and she took it. He escorted them to a small corner of the room.

Hermione felt her eyes rake over him. He looked haggard, like he hadn't slept in days. She could guess that the post war has not been well on him. Many people disliked the Malfoy name and some even blamed them for the wars. If it wasn't for the fact Harry had defended the Malfoys, they would have received the Kiss. In fact, Bellatrix was scheduled to receive her Kiss any day now.

She glanced at him expectedly, waiting for him to say something, anything. He appeared to be battling with himself.

"I don't understand." He finally said, his voice hoarse.

Hermione scrunched her eyebrows up in confusion. "What do you mean?"

He sighed deeply. "I don't know how you can forgive my family so easily, after all that we had done to you and your kind."

Hermione was speechless. This wasn't how she expected this conversation to go at all. "I... Well..."

"I deserve to rot for what I've done, yet you find it in yourself to forgive me? Pity me even? I just don't understand." Lucius growled.

Hermione took a deep breath. "I have too."

"Oh, so you don't really forgive us, you're just saying it? That would explain things," he said harshly.

Hermione took another breath. "Calm yourself Mr. Malfoy. I'm simply saying, that if we want the Wizarding World to heal, we need to forgive others. The past is the past, that is where it must remain. If all of us brooded over who wronged who, there would be no progress. The War, all those lives lost, it all would have been for nothing."

Lucius waited to see if she would say more.

"Pureblood supremacy doesn't exist anymore. We're all equal people, with equal rights, and the same blood. Holding a grudge over something that doesn't even matter any more is pointless and stupid." She took a deep breath, and waited for his response.

"You are exactly right. Thank you, Miss Granger, for everything you have done for me, and my family. I hold you in the utmost respect." He said, bowing slightly to her.

She blushed. "Thank you."

He sent her a smile, not a smirk, a smile. "Would you do me the honor of giving me this next dance?" He held his hand out to her, and she couldn't just say no, so she accepted.

The two of them walked out on to the dance floor, creating a lot of whispers around them. Immediately, he began twirling them around the room, flawlessly.

He dipped her low, "Surprised?"

She smiled, "A bit."

"Don't be. I'm an aristocrat. I've been trained since birth for this kind of things." He said proudly.

Hermione felt a tap on her shoulder and saw Draco. "May I cut in?"

Lucius nodded stiffly, and kissed the back of Hermione's hand. Draco took her next and began twirling her around.

"Was my father bothering you?" He asked.

Hermione shook her head. "Oh no. He was apologizing. He was very polite."

Draco sighed. "Good. I was nervous he would start something. I didn't want anything bad to happen to you."

"Awh, thanks Drake," she teased.

He rolled his eyes, "Here, your date can have you," he spun her, then let go, letting her bump into another man's arms.

She looked up and saw Charlie smiling down at her. He gently began to move around the room with her. "Well aren't you just the belle of the ball?" He said, sticking out his tongue.

Her cheeks turned red. "Shush Charlie."

He chuckled. "You look beautiful."

She blushed even more.

He leant down and captured her soft lips in a kiss. His arm wrapped firmly around her waist, her own snaking around his neck. Their fingers met in mid-air, entwining as Charlie began to lead her across the floor once more. She felt herself floating as they danced around the room, the love between the couple apparent to everyone else in the room.

The song ended, and the two remained close, entwined in each others arms. Grinning, Hermione pressed her lips to his, filling the gap in a sweet, long kiss. They both broke apart, Charlie's cheeks a beautiful shade of pink.

"Is that red I see on your face Mr. Weasley?" She said playfully.

He lent closer, meeting her eyes. "All I can see is you."

Hermione felt her face flush. "Charlie," she whispered, closing th gap between them once more.

They broke apart, and Charlie took her hand, leading her towards the Balcony.

The two of them sat out in the cool air, enjoying the faint sound of music and laughter.

"You do know I love you, right?" Charlie said, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Yes Charlie," she replied, rubbing her hands together. He grabbed them in his own.

"And you know that I'm not going anywhere, right Hermione? You've got me for good," Charlie said, after a thoughtful pause, brushing her cheek with his thumb.

"Yes Charlie, I know. And I'm here for good too," she laughed, looking down at their entwined hands. "I never knew I'd end up with you." She admitted softly.

"I had always hoped. You were beautiful, and so smart. I had always admired you, but after Bill and Fleur's wedding, that admiration developed into something deeper. You fascinate me Hermione Granger." He captured her lips in a kiss.

Back in the ballroom, they could hear excited voices floating from the party. It was almost midnight.

Charlie pulled away slightly, still holding onto her hands. He stared at her, causing Hermione to shiver. "Charlie, is something wrong?"

He blushed, "What? Oh, no. No, everything is perfect."

Hermione chuckled. "Maybe we should go back inside."

"No!" Charlie shouted. Hermione looked at him confused, and he rubbed the back of his neck. He took a deep breath, and looked into Hermione's brown eyes. "I meant what I said about not going anywhere. I can't imagine not having you in my life. Now that I have you, I don't ever want you to leave. You make me happier than anything in the world. These past four months have been the greatest of my life, and there's only one thing that could possibly make it better."

Hermione felt her heart pounded and her eyes grow wide as Charlie dropped to his knee in front of her. He wasn't serious, was he? Oh Merlin, he was. Charlie pulled out a small blue velvet box. She could feel the tears gathering in the corner of her eyes.

"Hermione Granger, I love you so much. And I promise that I'll be here until our dying day. So, will you marry me?" He asked, his voice filled with hope and love.

The tears burst free, sliding down her face, as she jumped up and down. "Oh Charlie, yes! I'll marry you!" She flung her arms around his neck, placing kisses every spot she could get too.

He pulled her in for a kiss, just as the clock struck twelve.


	29. Chapter 29

I don't own HP. Thanks to everyone who reviews and follows this story. I was thinking of ending it soon, but my Muse immediately stomped on that idea, visiting me in my sleep last night. I hope you all enjoy! :D PS, there will be lemons ahead!

* * *

><p>Chapter 29<p>

Hermione held Charlie's hand tightly as he escorted her back inside. She couldn't help the grin that had spread across her face. She was the happiest girl alive and she wanted the world to know.

"Hermione, you're practically glowing." Charlie said in her ear, chuckling.

She blushed. "Charlie, I can't help it. I'm literally the luckiest girl in the world." She turned to him, locking their eyes. She quickly wrapped her arms around his neck, and pulled him down for a kiss. He returned it passionately, gripping at her waist.

"Ahem." A cough interrupted them.

Turning, Hermione saw Ginny standing there with her parents. Hermione immediately blushed, untangling herself from Charlie.

Hermione glanced at Charlie, and saw he was looking at her. He wanted her permission to tell his parents. She felt her stomach churn at the thought, but quickly shrugged it off. They would have to find out sooner or later, so why not now? She quickly nodded.

Charlie opened his mouth to speak, but Ginny cut him off with a shriek. She lurched forward, grabbing Hermione's hand. She squealed again.

"Charlie?" Arthur asked, noticing the ring on Hermione's left hand.

Charlie grinned. "I've asked Hermione to marry me."

"And?" Molly asked, holding her breath.

Charlie rolled his eyes. "Obviously she said yes since she's wearing the ring!"

"OH!" Molly cried out, wrapping her arms around her second oldest son. She immediately started to cry, hugging him to her tightly. "Oh my baby! He's getting married! Oh Arthur, he's getting married!"

Arthur chuckled. "I know Molly. Sweetheart, let him go, you're suffocating him."

Molly continued to blubber into Charlie's shoulder.

Meanwhile, Ginny was crushing the air out of Hermione's lungs. Hermione returned the hug, but was starting to feel light headed. "Ginny, I can't breathe," she mumbled.

"I don't care! You're going to be my sister! My real sister! Oh my Merlin! Hermione!" She squealed, hugging her best friend tighter.

Hermione shrieked, pulling away. "Merlin Gin. I need air." She started laughing, only to feel an arm come out and grab her, yanking her forward. Opening her arms, she saw Charlie was squished up next to her. Molly had grabbed both of them, clutching them tightly.

"Oh my two babies are getting married. Oh, I've never been happier!" Molly gushed.

She released the couple, and the both gasped for breath. Hermione giggled when she saw Ginny telling Blaise and Draco. The two boys looked over in confirmation. Hermione nodded, waving her ring in the light. They both started clapping.

Charlie laced his hand through Hermione's. "You look so beautiful," he murmured in her ear. She flushed, and kissed the back of his hand.

"Well, Mum, Dad, we've had a long night, I think it's time for us to return to the Castle." Charlie said. They bid farewell and then made their way towards the Malfoys.

"Thank you so much for the invitation," Hermione said to the elder Malfoys.

Narcissa smiled, enveloping Hermione in an embrace, while Charlie shook Lucius' hand.

"Congratulations on your engagement," Narcissa said with a knowing eye.

Hermione blushed. "Thank you."

Lucius nodded, "Have a wonderful evening." Narcissa nodded in agreement, waving the two goodbye.

Charlie escorted her towards the Floo. She looked up at him, and a thought struck her. "Charlie, is this allowed?" She asked, suddenly feeling nervous.

"Of course it is. When two people love each other, it's okay for them to get engaged." He said, grabbing a fist full of powder.

"No, a student and a teacher?" She asked.

Charlie threw in the floo powder, pulling Hermione close to him. "My Chambers!" He shouted. The two of them stumbled out of the fireplace at his room in Hogwarts.

"Not usually, no. But Minerva and Dumbledore approved the union, and Lucius had spoken to the board." He tucked a stray curl behind her ear. "We aren't doing anything wrong love."

"Okay," she said, her breath hitching.

Charlie smiled, leaning forward and cupping her face. He gently pressed his lips against hers, savoring every second. Hermione let out a soft sigh, parting her lips slightly, giving him access. He quickly slipped his tongue into her mouth, exploring every inch of her.

Every time they kissed, every time they touched, it felt like the first time. He wondered if he would always feel this way, as if she was everything in the world. As if she was the only thing that he would ever need. Hermione was perfection, and he couldn't imagine spending the rest of his life with anyone but her.

Hermione moaned, rubbing her hands along his chest, and that was all he needed. Charlie quickly picked her up and carried her towards his bed. He quickly laid her down. She smiled up at him shyly. He crawled on top of her, placing one hand in her hair, the other on her hip. He began to kiss her gently, pulling her skirt up.

He kissed along her jaw bone, down her neck, towards her collarbone, nipping at the sensitive skin there. Hermione wriggled beneath him. Charlie groaned as he felt the blood rush towards his member.

Sitting up, he quickly pulled her dress off, leaving her in her navy blue knickers. She was beautiful. His lips met hers once more, as his fingers danced across her stomach. "Silky smooth," he murmured against her lips. Her fingers twined into his hair, pulling him closer to her. She quickly then pulled his shirt over his head, kissing his bare chest.

He smirked, slipping a finger under the waistband of her panties, gently stroking the skin there. Hermione moaned softly, causing Charlie to smile. "You're so cute when you're turned on."

"Charlie, I need you," she replied, tugging at his pants.

Their kissing became more passionate, her lips needed his. He unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, quickly tugging them down.

Without furthur hesitation, he placed himself at her entrance, quickly entering her. Hermione cried out in pleasure, clutching at his shoulders.

He moved slowly, savoring every moment, every sensation. Hermione mewled in satisfaction, grinding her hips against his. Her head fell back, a blush creeping up on her cheeks. Charlie looked down on her, she was beautiful. "You look like a goddess. Merlin, what did I do to deserve you." He gently nipped at her neck, causing her to sigh.

Hermione's moans were getting louder. "Charlie..."

Hearing her say his name made him quicken his pace. Her hands were all over his back, her fingers grabbing and scratching every inch of skin they could get. She buried her face in his chest to try and silence her moans.

Suddenly, her head flung back and she gasped for air. Her body clenched around him, sending him over the edge as well. He was lost inside her. Nothing would ever beat this feeling. The soft skin, her erratic breathing, the sweet scent of vanilla and lavender.

Charlie bent down, kissing her forehead. He rolled off her so he was now on his back, her head nestled onto his chest. Her breathing slowed as he traced his fingers across her sweet smelling skin.

"I love you Charlie," she whispered.

He bent down, kissing her head. "I love you too Mione."

The two of them quickly fell asleep, wrapped in each others arms.


	30. Chapter 30

I don't own HP, but everyone knows that! Thanks to everyone who has been sending me reviews and such, it really makes my day. I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 30<p>

"Hermione?" Charlie asked, taking a break from grading essays.

Hermione looked up from her book. "Yes?"

He sighed, knowing she was going to be difficult about this. "Hermione, I really think we should go see your Mum."

Hermione's smile fell and her glance returned to her book. "I don't think that's necessary," she huffed.

Charlie rolled his eyes. Yup, they were going to do this the hard way. He got up and crossed the room towards her, gently pulling the book from her hands. She sent him a glare that would have made his own mother proud. He shook his head. "Hermione, we need to talk about this."

She shook her head, pulling her knees up towards her chest. "There isn't anything to talk about."

Charlie shook his head. "There's a lot we need to talk about Hermione. I don't know why you want to be so difficult about this."

Hermione frowned, shaking her head. "It isn't a big deal, okay Char? Just leave it be."

Charlie groaned. "I can't Hermione. I promised your dad I would take care of you both, and I'm not doing a very good job."

At the mention of her father, Hermione's eyes welled up with tears. She had been doing her best to push all those memories away. She didn't want to remember the pain. It hurt too badly. "Charlie, why would you bring this up?" She asked, tears now running down her cheeks.

Charlie frowned, scooting closer to her. He gently wiped away her tears. "Hermione, you can't run from this for the rest of your life."

"I can try," she whispered.

He shook his head. "Why can't you see that you can't. Hermione, you won't heal until you've properly grieved, and you haven't let yourself. I know you don't think about your dad or mom, because it hurts you too much. But you won't ever feel better unless you face your demons."

Hermione sobbed, burying her face in her knees. "Charlie, it hurts to much. I can't think about it.." She whispered.

Charlie rubbed her back gently. "You need to love, or else you'll always feel this way. And I know that you're father wouldn't want that. Hermione, he'd want you to remember him full of love, and all the fun times that you've had together, not remember his last few days. That's morbid, and I know he wouldn't want that for you."

"But he's gone." She cried.

"I know Hermione, trust me, I know. I can see how much you miss him, but think about it. Do you really think he'd be okay with his princess crying like this because she's always bottling up her feelings?"

Hermione looked up at Charlie, her eyes red and puffy. "No, he'd tell me to grow up, and that I need to be strong for Mum." She sniffled, then added. "He'd also say you're doing a crappy job taking care of us," she said with a soft smile.

Charlie smiled at her attempt of humor. "See Hermione, this is why I'm trying to help you. But in order to do that, you have to let me in. Nothing will ever get better unless you can get past the hurt, which I know you can. You're such a strong girl Mione, I know you can do this."

She sniffled, rubbing her nose. "But I'm still so angry."

"And who are you angry at?" Charlie asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Everyone!" She huffed. "My dad, for leaving me so suddenly. He was supposed to always be there for me, no matter what, but he isn't! I'm mad at my Mum because she lied to me, but mostly, I'm mad at myself, because I didn't stop it."

Charlie's eyes opened in realization. He now knew the main cause of her pain. He scooted forward and took her small hands into his larger ones. "Hermione, nothing you could have done would have saved your father."

"But I'm a witch!" Hermione whispered. "I could have done something, anything. St. Mungo's could have helped him… I could have done anything!"

Charlie shook his head. "Sweetheart, St. Mungo's wouldn't have been able to help. Cancer is practically nonexistent in magical folks, unless you were Muggleborn, but even then, the chances are small."

Hermione looked confused.

"Our genetic make-up is a bit different. The magic prevents the genes from becoming mutated." Charlie explained.

"Still, I could have found some other way to help him... potions, or something!" She protested.

Charlie frowned. "No Hermione, nothing would have saved him. Muggles don't respond the same way to magical treatment. You're a witch Hermione, not a god. Witches and wizards can't stop death, it's inevitable."

Hermione looked dejected. "But I just feel as if I didn't even try to help him. I just accepted it, I should have fought it harder."

Charlie shook his head. "Hermione, think about it. That's not what your father would have wanted. He wanted a peaceful last few days. He had accepted his fate Hermione, you could just tell by the look in his eyes. He may have been in pain, but he died in peace Hermione."

She sighed. "I suppose you're right. He did see rather at ease with everything. But still, I'm so hurt."

"Losing a parent is hard Hermione, no one ever said it wasn't. But I want you to talk to me about it every once and awhile, instead of pretending nothing happened. Can you do that for me? Please?" He asked.

Hermione bit her lip, and then slowly nodded. "I can try."

"That's all I ask Hermione." He said, leaning forward and pressing a kiss to her temple. "But I really do think we should see your Mum, or at the very least, send her an owl."

"But I'm still so angry with her," Hermione said with a frown.

"You shouldn't be. She did what she did because she thought it was the right thing. You may not agree with it, but she did it out of love. You're father agreed with her. They were just trying to protect you." Charlie said.

"But they should have told me!" Hermione protested.

"I know Hermione. You feel like you're right, and they feel like they were right. Hermione, that's how parenting is. People disagree with each other. But this is serious, your mother is alone and hurting now. She needs you Hermione." Charlie said.

Hermione huffed, looking at her fingers.

"At least send her a letter saying that you forgive her. Please? She just lost her husband Hermione, don't let her loose her daughter too." Charlie said.

Hermione knew Charlie was right. Her mother needed her, and she just pushed her away. Some daughter she was. "Okay," she whispered, knowing he was right.

She crawled into his lap, and pressed a kiss to his lip. "Thank you," she whispered, kissing him once more.

"I love you Hermione. And I only want you to be happy." He said, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"I know, and thank you for that." She replied, kissing him once more.


	31. Chapter 31

I don't own HP, but thanks to everyone who's been following the story and leaving me reviews! You all rock! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 31<p>

"Please?" Ginny begged, her eyes wide.

Hermione bit her lip, but shook her head. "I can't."

"Come on Hermione," Pansy huffed, putting her hands on her hips.

"I really shouldn't…" Hermione trailed off. She was running out of excuses to give her two best friends.

Ginny had come up with the marvelous idea of a sleepover, involving Muggle movies and alcohol. Pansy was thrilled with the idea. Hermione, however, had two papers to write, as well as an exam coming up!

"Seriously Hermione. You've been working so hard. I know N.E.W.T.s are coming up, but it's only the middle of January! You need to let yourself relax a bit." Pansy said, taking a seat next to her.

"We know you're just throwing yourself into work to keep busy. And Charlie isn't too happy with the idea." Ginny added.

Hermione closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She knew that no matter what she said, they would win. "Fine," she said, immediately regretting it as soon as the word slipped out.

Pansy jumped up and clapped her hands together. "Perfect. Me and Gin will get stuff ready, and we'll come up after dinner."

Ginny hugged Hermione quickly. "We'll have fun, you'll see."

Hermione simply nodded, waving them off. She knew she needed some girl time. It would do her some good, to take a break from it all.

Her relationship with her mother was strained. They were owling back and forth, but it just wasn't the same. Charlie was pleased with her efforts though.

She bit her lip. They had yet to tell her mum about their engagement. In fact, a lot of people didn't know. Her and Charlie hadn't really talked much about it... should they make an announcement in the prophet? Have a dinner party? She wasn't sure how the magical world handled such things.

Hermione sighed. There was a lot her and Charlie hadn't actually talked about. Their careers? Children? Living situation? Those were things that they needed to make choices for. But she didn't want to do that just yet.

She glanced up at the clock. There was about forty-five minutes until dinner. Hermione knew she should work on her Charms essay, but she really wanted to see Charlie. Grabbing her sweater, she shrugged it on.

While passing through the Common Room, she saw Draco and Blaise doing homework. She smiled at them briefly.

"So the girls convinced you, eh?" Draco said with a wink.

Hermione sighed. "Yeah. I suppose they did."

Blaise looked at Hermione. "You know, I was starting to get worried about you. Locking yourself in your room like that… it isn't normal Hermione."

She nodded. "I know. It's just school work is how I deal with everything. I realized that I haven't allowed myself to properly heal from a lot of things, so I'm having nightmares again. It's just a lot to deal with."

Draco nodded in understanding. He still suffered from the nightmares often. "Eat some chocolate or cast your patronus before bed. It helps."

Hermione arched her eyebrow. "Really?"

He nodded. "Uncle Severus told me that during the War. It usually helps me."

Hermione nodded. "I'll keep that in mind. It sounds better than using these sleeping draughts."

Blaise nodded. "Be careful with those. You can easily become addicted."

"Thanks guys. I'll see you at dinner."

She made her way towards Charlie's office. The door was slightly ajar. Pushing it open, she saw he was with a student.

Embarrassed, she slowly backed out of the room. Awkward. She had never felt more awkward in her life. And although they weren't doing anything wrong, it still felt weird.

About ten minutes later, the student, whom Hermione didn't recognize, walked by. She offered Hermione an apologetic smile.

Charlie appeared in the doorway, a smile on his face. "Hey," he said, crossing the room and giving her a kiss.

"I'm so sorry," Hermione spit out, still reeling from the turmoil in her stomach.

Charlie laughed. "It isn't a big deal Hermione." He kissed her forehead. "Come in, you look cute when you're all flustered like that."

Hermione grumbled something, but entered his office anyways. She took a seat on top of his desk.

He grinned when she sent him a cheeky smile. He walked towards her, and wrapped his arms around her. "I've had fantasies of taking you right here, on this desk." He said huskily.

Hermione felt shivers go down her spine. She gulped, suddenly wishing she had a glass of water. "Well, as lovely as that sounds, we can't."

Charlie frowned, but nodded in understanding. "Ginny told me you're having a slumber party tonight," he said, changing the subject.

Hermione nodded. "I really don't want too, but I know it'll be good for me." She buried her face in his chest. "I've been so depressed," she murmured.

Charlie held her there, her face in his chest and his hands in her hair. He kissed the top of her head. "I know dear. You've started to lose a bit of weight."

"The nightmares have come back," she whispered. She could feel the hot tears rolling down her cheeks. "She's in my dreams. Well, nightmares are more like it. Torturing me… over and over again." She shuddered.

Charlie tightened his grip on the trembling witch. "You're safe Hermione. She won't ever hurt you again."

Hermione sniffled. "I know Bellatrix is in Azkaban, awaiting her Kiss, but I just can't shake the feeling that something is wrong. The nightmares are so vivid…. Something isn't right."

Charlie grabbed her chin and titled it upwards so he could look at her. "Why don't we go see Madame Pomfrey tomorrow? Maybe she'll have some suggestions as to what is going on."

Hermione bit her lip, but nodded. "Okay Char."

He smiled weakly, wiping away her tears. "Hey, I love you. Don't cry Hermione."

"It's just so hard. Every time I look in the mirror, I see that hideous scar. That woman defiled me Charlie! And I keep seeing her in my dreams. It's absolutely horrid." She let out half a sob.

Charlie held her as she cried some more. "It'll be okay," he said. "I'm so glad you told me." He kissed the top of her head. "You're a strong witch Hermione, and you've come so far. I'm so proud of you." He kissed her once more.

Hermione pulled away, and wiped at her eyes. "I love you Charlie."

He grinned, "And I love you, my future Mrs. Weasley."

Hermione blushed and offered her fiancé a smile.

He smiled back. "Come on now, we'll have to get some dinner in you before you're sleep over tonight."

Hermione nodded. "All right. Thanks Charlie."

The two of them walked to the Great Hall, hand in hand.


	32. Chapter 32

I don't own HP, but thanks to everyone who's been following the story and leaving me reviews! You all rock! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 32<p>

Hermione had shrugged on her old gym shorts and Ron's old Chudley Canon shirt, pulled her hair back into a ponytail, and slipped her feet into her fuzzy socks. She had a long night ahead of her, and well, she might as well be comfortable.

Ginny and Pansy had already made themselves comfortable on Hermione's bed. There were pillows everywhere, along with other random items.

Coming out of the bathroom, she flashed her friends a smile, climbing into bed with them.

"So what's first on the agenda?" Hermione asked, pulling the covers up over her legs.

Pansy took a long look at Hermione. "Shots. Hermione, you look like hell. I think some alcohol is exactly what you need."

Ginny nodded in agreement, grabbing the bottle of firewhiskey. Pansy grabbed three shot glasses, holding them while Ginny poured some of the alcohol into each one. She handed them out.

Hermione took a glass, feeling a jolt of excitement run through her. Maybe this would be fun. A smile appeared on her face, a real one. Ginny smiled back in response.

"On the count of three," Pansy said. "One. Two. Three!"

Hermione knocked the cool liquor back, closing her eyes as it hit the back of her throat. It burned all the way down, leaving Hermione feeling great. "More!" She exclaimed.

Pansy clapped, while Ginny quickly refilled their glasses.

Many shots later….

* * *

><p>Hermione watched the movie, hugging her legs to her chest. This movie always broke her heart, no matter how many times she had seen it.<p>

Looking over, she saw Ginny hiding her face behind her hands and Pansy sobbing into a pillow. It seemed _The Notebook_ had the same effect on anyone. The movie reduced even the toughest women to tears.

"Why do Muggles like stuff like this?" Pansy sobbed. "It's torture! Breaking people's hearts… is this what they call entertainment?" She sniffled, burying her face in the pillow once more.

"It's so tragically beautiful, though," Hermione said, wiping away a few of her own tears.

The end credits rolled up, leaving the three women sobbing.

"It pulls at your heart strings, in all the right places," Ginny said with a sniffle.

"It was beautiful," Pansy added. "One of the most romantic movies I had ever seen." She sighed, falling backwards onto the bed. "I wish I had a love like that," she added wistfully.

Hermione took her pillow and slapped Pansy in the face with it. "You do have a love like that."

Pansy shook her head, frowning. "No, I don't. I know Draco loves me, and would do anything for me, but I can't even imagine having something like that, so passionate and true."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Draco gives you plenty of passion from what I hear."

Pansy giggled. "I suppose you're right. But we've had our tough times… I don't know. Sometimes, I wish I had the perfect fairytale life."

"But Pansy, that's why they are fairytales. Because stories like that aren't true, and nobody's perfect, so no relationship could ever be perfect." Hermione said after a moment. It was true. Not everything was rainbows and butterflies. There would always be bad times, but more importantly, good times. People in a good relationship were able to pull through anything, and that's the type of love all the girls had.

"I think the movie has made me rethink the meaning of true love. It shows us what could have been... ya know? I love Blaise, and this movie made a lot of things go into perspective." Ginny said with a smile.

"I thought about Charlie the entire time," Hermione said with a giggle.

Ginny nodded, "Me too. But with Blaise, obviously."

Pansy giggled. "I guess we all have our true loves."

Hermione nodded, "I guess so."

There was silence for a few minutes, but Pansy quickly broke it. "Let's play truth or dare."

Hermione bit her lip, knowing that could be potentially dangerous, but nodded anyways. She was having fun with the girls. Ginny clapped her hands, nodding enthusiastically.

Pansy grinned slyly. "Okay Hermione, truth or dare."

Hermione thought about it for a moment, before answering "Dare."

Pansy grinned. "I dare you to lick Ginny's foot!"

Hermione and Ginny both let out a squeal at the same time. "That's gross!" Hermione exclaimed.

Pansy shrugged. "Too bad, you picked Dare, so you have to do!"

Hermione rolled her eyes, before grabbing Ginny's foot. Ginny tried to scoot away, but Hermione tightened her grip. She sent Pansy a glare. "You're sick," she said, before licking the top of Ginny's foot. Ginny screamed, yanking her foot away.

Pansy, meanwhile, was clutching her stomach she was laughing so hard. "Oh my gosh, I didn't think you'd actually do it." She laughed even harder, her face turning purple.

Ginny started laughing too, once she covered her feet in socks.

Hermione simply scowled. "All right Pansy, truth or dare."

Pansy stopped laughing long enough to catch her breath. "Truth." She didn't want Hermione to get her back.

Hermione thought for a minute. "Did you ever cheat on Draco?"

Pansy pursed her lips. "I did."

Ginny's eyes bugged out of her head. "What? When? With who!" She leaned forward, waiting for an answer.

"It was fourth year, with one of the boys from Durmstrang. I was trying to make Draco jealous." She explained with a shrug.

Hermione grinned. "You Slytherin."

Pansy nodded. "I'll do anything I can to get what I want, regardless of the consequences."

"Did it work?" Ginny asked, leaning forward.

Pansy laughed. "Of course it did. Draco got his head out of his arse after that."

Ginny smiled, "Good."

Hermione yawned. Minutes later, Ginny did the same thing.

"Maybe we should just go to bed?" Pansy suggested, starting to feel tired herself.

Hermione nodded, getting under the covers. Pansy and Ginny did the same on the side of her. The three of them quickly fell asleep, all tucked in, safe and sound.

But Hermione had forgotten to take a Sleeping Draught that night.


	33. Chapter 33

I don't own HP, but thanks to everyone who's been following the story and leaving me reviews! You all rock! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 33<p>

_Hermione closed her eyes, struggling beneath the insane woman._

_"Please, I didn't take it," Hermione whimpered. "Please..." she begged._

_Bellatrix cackled. "I don't think so Mudblood. Don't lie to me," she hissed, pressing the knife into her arm deeper._

_Hermione let out a screech. She wanted to die… she couldn't do this._

_"Now tell me Mudblood, or else!" Bellatrix hissed in her ear, her hot breath washing over Hermione's face._

_Hermione shook her head. "I told you…. It's…. a fake.." she managed to get out, but not before losing her breath. The hot tears rolled down her face as pain wracked her body._

_"I'll find you," Bellatrix whispered in her ear. "Crucio!"_

_Hermione let out a blood curdling scream as the curse wracked through her body, feeling as though thousands of knives were stabbing into her._

* * *

><p><em>"<em>Hermione!" A voice shouted, shaking her. "Hermione, wake up!"

Hermione groggily opened her eyes. Abruptly, she sat up. Pansy and Ginny were looking at her with worried expressions. Her chest was heaving as she panted, her arms and legs shaking. She opened her mouth to speak, but found her throat was too sore to do so.

"Hermione, are you all right?" Ginny asked, holding onto the trembling girl's hand.

The door burst open and Blaise came in, followed by Professor Dumbledore and Charlie.

"Hermione," Charlie shouted, rushing over to her.

Hermione let out a sob, shaking still.

"I went and got the Headmaster," Blaise explained, coming over. All of the stood around the bed as Hermione continued to cry and shake.

"What exactly happened here?" Dumbledore asked, watching Hermione with interest.

Ginny bit her lip. "I'm not sure… we were all sleeping, and all of a sudden, I could just feel Hermione's body shaking beside me. And not just a little, but a lot." A tear rolled down her cheek. "I thought she was having a seizure or something! And then as I tried to wake her up, she started screaming. I couldn't get her to stop or wake up."

Blaise touched her shoulder comfortingly.

"She screamed for ten minutes straight," Pansy added.

Dumbledore moved closer, watching Hermione carefully. "Do you remember what happened?"

Hermione nodded, wiping away her tears. "I've had the nightmares before, but never as bad as this… it felt so real!"

"What was it?" He pressed.

"I was being tortured at the Manor…" She trailed off, shuddering. She closed her eyes, remembering the dream. "But it was different this time… Bellatrix said something…" She tried to remember.

Suddenly, her eyes flung open. "I'll find you." She trembled, remembering the witch's voice.

Dumbledore's face fell. "Are you sure?"

Hermione nodded. "That's something that didn't happen at the Manor. She never said those words, but I remember it clear as day, as if she was actually right next to me, whispering it into my ear." She shivered.

"Hermione, your arm!" Charlie said, just noticing the drops of blood on her bedspread.

Hermione turned her arm out and saw that her scar was red…. And bleeding.

"It looks as if it's just been written," Ginny said horrified.

Hermione looked to the Headmaster, her eyes wide with fright. "What's happening to me?" She cried.

Dumbledore stood. "I think we need to alert the Aurors. This is much graver than I had thought."

Hermione trembled, thankful when she felt Charlie's arms wrap around her tighter. "What should we do?"

Dumbledore sighed. "Tonight, nothing. Take a potion, and sleep the rest of the night. Charlie will remain here, but Ms. Parkinson and Ms. Weasley should return to their dorms. Mr. Zabini will escort you there. Tomorrow, we'll meet with the Order, and go from there."

Hermione nodded. A feeling of sadness sunk into her stomach. She knew a long fight was going to be ahead of them, and she wasn't ready for it… not now.

Everyone filed out, each sending Hermione looks of sympathy and fright. Once they were alone, Hermione started crying.

Charlie rocked her in his arms, trying to soothe her fears, although he knew it was useless.

"Bellatrix is going to come after me," Hermione whispered, fear wracking through her body.

"She's in Azkaban Hermione, you're safe." Charlie said, pressing a kiss to her temple.

Hermione shook her head. "No, she'll escape. I can just feel it." A sob escaped her lips. She turned to him, her eyes red from all the crying. "I'm so scared."

"I swear to Merlin Hermione that I'll do everything and anything I can to protect you," Charlie promised, before he captured her lips with his.

Hermione closed her eyes, allowing herself to get caught up in the kiss. She needed the distraction, and Charlie was only too happy to oblige.

He turned them so she was now laying beneath him, with him hovering over her. He kissed her tenderly, his hands gently caressing her body.

Hermione bucked her hips upward to meet his.

Charlie pulled back, looking at her. "Hermione, we shouldn't have sex right now."

She made a pouty face, but nodded. "I suppose you're right." Her hands snaked up and latched themselves to the back of his neck. "But we can kiss for a bit before bed, right?"

Charlie watched her attempt a smile, but fail. He moved closer, kissing her once more. Slowly and passionately, so she would know how much it was he loved her.

After a few moments, Charlie sat up. He moved to her bathroom, returning a few moments later. "Drink this," he said, holding out the draught.

Hermione took it, quickly knocking it back. She climbed under the covers, motioning for Charlie to join her. The two of them made themselves comfortable, snuggling up against one another.

"I'll keep you safe," Charlie said once more, pressing a kiss into her curls.

"Thanks," Hermione mumbled, drifting off to sleep.

"I wasn't there last time," Charlie whispered into the darkness, "But I am now, and I'm going to be a difference."


	34. Chapter 34

A/N: I don't own Harry Potter, but we all know that. A huge thanks to everyone who has been following the story and leaving me feedback. I don't know where I'd be without you all! If anyone is interested in betaing this story, please let me know! I'd appreciate the help! Without further ado, please enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 34<p>

The next morning found Hermione, Charlie, and Ginny in the Headmaster's office. They had each taken turns explaining what had happened last night to the aurors there.

The head auror, Auror Robards, let out a deep sigh. "This doesn't sound good."

Dumbledore nodded. "I agree completely."

Robards sent Dawlish a look. "I want you to go to Azkaban and tell them to strengthen their charms and protections. We can't have Bellatrix escaping."

Dawlish nodded. "I'll go right now." He disappeared through the fireplace.

Robards turned to Hermione. "It goes without saying that if she does escape, Bellatrix will come after you. Because of that, I don't want you roaming the halls alone."

Hermione nodded, too frightened to speak. This was an absolute nightmare.

"I'll make sure someone's with her often," Ginny said, squeezing her best friend's hand.

Robards nodded. "I'm going to go. I'll keep you posted on what we find out." Robards then disappeared through the Floo as well.

Hermione let out a sigh. "This is a disaster."

Charlie rubbed her back affectionately. "It'll be okay."

She let out a sob. Looking up, she glanced at the Headmaster. "Do you know what's happened?"

Dumbledore sighed. "I have a hypothesis, if you'd like to hear it."

Hermione nodded.

"Well, I believe that when Bellatrix cursed you, carving that word into your arm, she magically linked you. Whether she was aware of it at the time or not, I'm unsure, but she definitely knows now. Because of this bond, she's able to communicate with you mentally."

"Like the bond Harry had with Voldemort?" She asked.

Dumbledore nodded. "I believe a similar thing has happened, the two of you now being bonded. As of right now, I'm unsure of how to break the bond, but I've been researching it. I'm hoping to come up with a solution soon."

Hermione nodded. "Thank you Headmaster."

"If I may offer you a small piece of advice Miss Granger?"

Hermione nodded.

"Talk to Harry. I know he's been meaning to apologize for his behavior. And he knows what's it is like to have someone in your mind like that. Harry wasn't good at Occlumency, but he did close his mind off a bit."

Hermione remained quiet for a minute. "You think I should tell him what's going on?"

Dumbledore nodded. "I do. However, the choice is solely yours Miss Granger. Just think of it."

Hermione nodded. She wouldn't think about that until later. "Thank you Headmaster," Hermione said, taking a stand. She exited the room, Charlie and Ginny following behind her.

Ginny huffed, crossing her arms. "He wants you to speak to Harry! After everything that's happened? HA."

Hermione bit her lip. "I don't know, maybe I should talk to him…"

Ginny stopped walking, turning to face her best friend. "Are you serious?" Ginny's face was one of pure shock.

Hermione bit her lip even harder, shrugging. "I'm not sure. Oh, I don't know."

Ginny huffed. "You can't talk to him! He was a jerk! He picked Ron over you! Why would he be worth it?"

Hermione shrugged. "I don't know. I guess a small part of me misses him. I mean, he was my best friend for years. I just, I don't know, okay Ginny? I don't know."

Ginny huffed. "Regardless of what you do, I won't ever be speaking to him again. He's a prick, and he doesn't deserve our forgiveness, yours especially."

Hermione remained quiet. Ginny was right in a way. Harry had done so much wrong. But was it fair for her to write him off for the rest of their lives? Everyone deserved a second chance, didn't they? Right now, she wasn't so sure. Her mind was a mix of emotions that she couldn't interpret.

Charlie held Hermione's hand. "I think it's Hermione's choice Ginny. If she wants to make up with Harry, then she should."

Ginny eyed her brother. "You'd be okay with that?"

Charlie nodded. "Even if she wanted to be friends with Ron again, I'd be okay."

"How could you possibly be okay?!" Ginny exclaimed. She was frustrated neither of them were really understanding what was going on. How could they think of forgiving those traitors?

Charlie just squeezed Hermione's hand. "Hermione's a smart girl, and I'd trust her judgement. If she wants to be friends with them, then it's all right. I just want her to be happy."

She offered Charlie a smile. "Thank you."

He leaned forward, giving her a quick kiss.

Ginny scrunched her face up in disgust. "Okay then, I'll leave you two to snog." She disappeared down the hallway.

Hermione watched Ginny storm off. "I didn't mean to make her upset," she said with a frown.

"You didn't," Charlie said assuring her. "Ginny's just hot-headed, especially when it comes to her emotions. She just doesn't want you to get hurt again. The boys had broken her trust, and that isn't something she takes lightly."

"Do you think I'm taking it too lightly?"

Charlie shook his head. "Like I said, if you feel ready to forgive them, then you should. They were your best friends Hermione, it's natural for you to miss them and want to set things right. No one would judge you badly for doing that."

She bit on her lip. "I'm just so unsure."

He kissed her once more. "Hermione, no one's pressuring you to be best friends again. Maybe just talking to Harry would help put things in perspective."

"Yeah, you're right." Hermione wrapped her arms around his waist. Standing on her tip toes, she gave him a kiss. "You always give the best advice Charlie Weasley."

He smiled. "I'm glad you think so." He gave her another kiss.

Hermione grinned. "I think I'm going to go talk to Harry."

Charlie nodded. "He's down at the Quidditch pitch."

Hermione raised her eyebrows. "How did you know?"

He shrugged, smiling. "I saw him walk down there with his broom."

Hermione nodded. "Thanks Charlie. I'll see you later, okay?" Leaning up, she kissed him quickly.

Hermione then made her way towards the Quidditch pitch so she could hopefully talk to Harry.


	35. Chapter 35

A/N: JKR owns all. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 35<p>

Hermione stared at the Quidditch pitch, watching as Harry flew around and around. A soft smile graced her lips. He really was so good on a broom. He was a talented flyer.

Harry came lower to the ground, dismounting the broom a couple feet away from Hermione. "Hi," he said, eying her warily.

"Hello Harry," she said softly, giving him a smile.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, not wanting to beat around the bush.

"I was hoping we could talk," she said quietly.

Harry internally debated with himself before nodding. He sat down on the ground next to her, casting a heating charm.

Hermione opened her mouth to speak, but Harry cut her off.

"I need to apologize Hermione, before you say anything. I was so in the wrong, for everything I did, and I'm so sorry. I know it's probably not enough, and I know I'll never be able to make up for all the pain I put you through. You were my best friend, and I stupidly threw it all away, and I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry Hermione." He looked to Hermione, his green eyes filled with tears.

And in that moment, Hermione knew she couldn't stay mad at him any longer. Without warning, she threw herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck. She sobbed into his chest as he held her close.

"I'm so sorry," he repeated over and over again while stroking her hair.

"You're an idiot," she cried. "You broke my trust, and you're an idiot."

Harry chuckled. "I am an idiot. I'm the biggest idiot I know."

"The biggest idiot in the world," she mumbled into his chest.

Harry bit his lip. She was right; he really was the biggest idiot in the world. "I know," he said softly, "You're right."

Hermione pulled back sniffling. "Of course I'm right, I'm a know it all, remember?"

Harry smiled weakly at that. "Yeah, I suppose you are."

She looked at him sympathetically, "I forgive you."

Harry smiled. "Do you really?"

Hermione nodded.

Harry looked relieved. "Thank you so much Hermione, this means the world to mean… I know I don't deserve it, but I'll do my best to prove to you that I do. I've missed you so much," he said, giving her hand a quick squeeze.

"I don't forgive Ron though; as I'm sure you can understand why."

Harry nodded. "He's bit different lately; I'd rather not talk about him."

"Agreed," she said with a small smile.

Harry eyed the ring on her left hand. "Congratulations."

Hermione smiled. "Thank you, I know it's hard to imagine, but I really do love Charlie, and he loves me."

Harry nodded. "I'm glad. He was there for you when I wasn't, and that makes him okay in my book."

Hermione smiled, but then her smile faltered. "Harry, although I'm forgiving you, I don't think Ginny ever will."

Harry frowned. "I know. I screwed up royally, and I know it can't be fixed. But she's happy with Blaise, and I'm happy for her. Besides, I've started seeing someone."

Hermione arched her eyebrow. "Who?"

He bit his lip. "Cho."

"Cho Chang? Really?" her eyes widened, she had never thought of that.

He nodded, giving a shrug. "We had both changed, and decided to give it another go."

Hermione nodded. "Well, that's good. I'm happy for you."

"Thanks," he said with a smile. "But what's been new with you?"

Hermione bit her lip. "I've actually got bad news."

"Bad news?" Harry sighed. "Something always happens to us, doesn't it?"

Hermione laughed. "It does."

So she told him all about Bellatrix, the nightmares, and the bond. She told him everything, how frightened she was, and how everyone was promising to protect her.

Harry's hands were clenched into fists by the time she finished. "How could I have been so stupid..." he grumbled to himself.

"It's all right Harry, it isn't your fault," Hermione said gently, laying her hand on his shoulder.

A frustrated yelp escaped his lips. "It is my fault Hermione! You would have never been there if it wasn't for me. None of this would have happened if it wasn't for me."

"Harry, I made the choice to go with you. If anyone is at fault, it's me. I didn't tell you all this so you could blame yourself, I told you so you would know. It just didn't feel right keeping you out of this," Hermione explained.

"So she'll be coming for you then? To get revenge?"

Hermione shrugged. "That's my guess. I mean, I'm a muggleborn witch who helped defeat Voldemort, so that would make me a target. And with our history from the Manor," Hermione shrugged once more, "I think she just wants to finish the job."

Harry shook his head. "I won't let her end your life."

"And she won't," Hermione said with certainty in her voice.

"So I guess we'll have to learn some Occlumency, huh?" Harry asked, standing. He held his hand out to Hermione, who accepted it. He pulled her to her feet.

Hermione laughed. "I'm learning Occlumency. Harry, you were absolute rubbish at it, I don't think it'd be wish for you to try again."

Harry laughed. "Eh, you never know."

Hermione shook her head. "I do know, you'll be terrible."

Chuckling, the two of them made their way up towards the castle.

"So things are okay between us?" Harry asked, stopping outside the Head's Dorm.

Hermione nodded. "Not the same as they once were, but a bit better."

Harry smiled. "Thank you for giving me another chance."

She pulled Harry in for a quick hug. "Just don't let me down again," she whispered.

He shook his head. "Never." He hugged her tightly. Harry knew this was his last chance to make things right, and he wouldn't botch it up. He couldn't. Hermione meant too much to him.

Promising to see him in the library the next day, Hermione slipped inside her dorm. She saw Blaise and Draco doing homework. She joined them by the fire, pulling her Charms book out so she could reread chapter twelve.


	36. Chapter 36

I don't own, but I wish I did! A bit of fluff with some lemons ahead! Mature readers only please! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 36<p>

Hermione lay on the couch with her feet on Charlie's lap. His hands were wrapped around her left foot, massaging it. Hermione lay with her head back and eyes closed.

Charlie chuckled to himself softly.

Hermione lifted her head, sending him a quizzical look. "What's so funny?"

He shook his head. "Nothing, you're just beautiful."

She grinned. "Thanks. So, we should start planning our wedding." She looked at him, trying to gauge his reaction.

Charlie's eyes lit up. "Really?"

Hermione chuckled. "Of course I do!"

"I'm glad," he said, leaning forward to give her a kiss.

"Charlie, it's already March. If we want to get married in May, we should start putting things together."

He nodded. "That makes sense, so what were you thinking?"

Hermione bit her lip. "Well, don't take this the wrong way, but I don't want to get married at the Burrow. I just don't find that appealing at all."

Charlie nodded. "I understand. Where would you want to get married though?"

"Do you think Bill and Fleur would be okay with us getting married at Shell Cottage?"

"Maybe if we asked. You'd be interested in a beach wedding?"

She nodded. "Maybe. It seems like it'd be rather romantic."

He grinned. "If you think so." He leaned forward, giving her another kiss.

"What do you think would be romantic?" she asked, looking up at him.

Charlie grinned. "Well, I think anywhere would be." He readjusted his position on the couch so he was now closer to Hermione. Reaching out, he pulled her into his lap. "It could be in a dark alleyway, or on top of the Eiffel Tower, as long as I have you, that's all that matters." His lips met hers.

Hermione moaned into the kiss. Every time she kissed Charlie it felt like the first time. She hoped that she would never lose that spark. It was special, and it always warmed her heart. Charlie made her feel safe and warm; and she knew that he was her future. It didn't matter where she would go, or where life would take her, Charlie would be there with her.

Her hands reached up and tangled into his hair. Pulling him closer, she deepened the kiss. He ran his tongue along her bottom lip, sending chills down her spine. A soft moan escaped her lips.

Charlie mentally grinned to himself. How did he end up with a woman so perfect? His hands snaked around her body, slipping into her skirt. He firmly grasped her butt, causing Hermione to let out a giggle.

Hermione bumped her hips forward, grinning mischievously when she felt his erection up against her. The feel of him sent a spark through her, causing her insides to tighten.

Pulling away, Charlie grinned as he traced the back of her knickers where they cupped her bottom. "You're beautiful," he muttered, before bending his head to bite the side of her neck.

Hermione let out a small yelp.

Charlie untangled his body from hers. "Let's take this to the bedroom."

Hermione nodded eagerly, letting out a small squeal of excitement as he scooped her up over his shoulder and carried her into the bedroom. He sat her down at the edge of the bed so her legs were now hanging off the side. He slid his hands down her arms, allowing his thumbs to brush against the side of her breasts. Hermione's breath caught in her throat.

He placed his hands on her thighs, slowly running them up and under her skirt. He moaned when he found the fabric was already soaked. Without any further ado, he reached up her skirt and pulled her blue knickers down.

Charlie started placing kisses by Hermione's knee, slowly making his way upwards. With each tantalizing kiss, Hermione shuddered. Her fingers laced in his hair, urging him up higher.

"Please, Charlie," she whispered, desperate to feel his mouth on her.

"As you wish," he said, his tongue darting out and flicking her small nub. Hermione let out a small moan, pulling his head closer. She lifted her legs up and draped them over his shoulder, grinding her hips against his mouth.

"More," she moaned.

"Mmmmm," Charlie mumbled, the vibrations sending tingles throughout her body. She continued to squirm against him, yanking on his hair every now and then. He pushed his tongue inside her, his nose now bumping her clitoris. After a few moments, Hermione let out a cry.

Her toes curled as the orgasm roared through her. She fell back on the bed, her back arching and her hips bucking. Her hands gripped the bed sheets tightly as a scream left her lips.

"Charlie," she whispered, as soon as she was able to speak. "I want you, inside me, now," she growled, yanking him upwards.

He crawled on top of her, his hand slowly caressing her breast. With a flick of his hand, he vanished their clothing. The feel of his body on top of hers sent chills down her spine. Pressing a kiss to her neck, he pushed himself inside of her. Hermione hissed in pleasure.

Charlie bit her neck as he thrust his hips up roughly. She was so warm and tight… he wasn't going to last.

"Oh Charlie," she said, her eyes rolling back in pleasure. "Charlie, Charlie," she repeated his name over and over again.

He continued his swift movements and with each sound that escaped her lips, the faster he moved. With one more thrust, Charlie felt the tension that building in his back burst as he exploded. Hermione gasped at the feeling of him spilling into her. Reaching up, she clutched him tightly to her.

Charlie collapsed against her. He remained silent as he panted against her neck. She took a deep breath and trailed her fingernails down his spinal cord. He shivered under her touch.

"I love you," she said, pressing a kiss to his neck.

"Oh Merlin Hermione, I love you too," he said, kissing beneath her jawline.

She let out a laugh. "We really got far with that wedding planning, huh?"

Charlie grinned. "We were rehearsing for the wedding night."

Hermione shook her head, rolling her eyes.

"I'm just saying, practice makes perfect. And I think we should practice _a lot_."

Hermione gently swat him in the shoulder. "I'm taking a nap now."

"All right, I don't have class for another few hours, so a nap sounds like a good idea."

The two of them slipped under the duvet, their naked bodies entwining with each other for warmth.

"I love you, my lioness," Charlie said, kissing the top of her head.

"I love you too, my dragon."


	37. Chapter 37

I don't own, but hope you all enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 37<p>

Hermione was in a good mood as she made her way down towards breakfast. She had slept really well the past few nights and had woken up feeling incredibly well rested.

Blaise was quiet as they made their way down.

"You're not still mad about the Harry thing are you?" she asked, casting her friend a glance.

He sighed. "I wasn't mad at you Mia, I didn't agree with your choice, but I wasn't mad. You can be friends with whoever you want to be."

"But I don't want it to be weird between us," Hermione said, stopping.

Blaise turned, pulling her in for a quick hug. "It won't be. I'm sorry for being such a jerk. All better now, okay?" He gave her a smile.

Hermione nodded. "Okay. Sounds good."

Blaise smiled. "So how are things with Ginny?"

He blushed. "They're good. She's just so amazing."

Hermione looked at Blaise and the love-struck look on his face. He cared about Ginny so much, and Hermione was so happy for them.

"What about you and Charlie? I have you two started planning your wedding yet?"

Hermione nodded. "We're going to get married on the beach, and we'll be going to Greece for our honeymoon."

"That sounds nice, Greece is beautiful," Blaise said.

"I've applied for the Healing Program at St. Mungo's."

"Really?" Blaise asked, sending her a look of happiness. "Good for you!"

She nodded. "I'm hoping to be able to do the program from the Dragon Reserve in Romania."

"Does Charlie know?"

She shook her head. "I'm not going to tell him unless I get accepted. Don't want to get him excited for no reason."

"Good for you though, I think I'm going to move back home to Italy, and take over the family wine business."

"I can't believe we're nearing graduation, it just seems to unrealistic, doesn't it?"

"Mhmmm," he responded. "It's just crazy."

Hermione and Blaise entered the Great Hall, surprised to see it was chaotic. Looking around, Hermione saw there wasn't anyone at the staff table.

"Where are all the teachers?" Blaise asked, looking around.

"I'm not sure, but we need to get this under control." Casting a Sonorous Charm, Hermione spoke out. "Everyone sit down!"

Immediately, all the shouting stopped, and people sat down. Hermione and Blaise walked down the aisles, noticing some people were crying. What on earth had happened? She saw the Daily Prophet lying on a table. Picking it up, she read the front page article. Her heart dropped into her stomach.

**Bellatrix Lestrange Escape Azkaban.**

_The female Death Eater escaped Azkaban late last night, killing more than seven guards as she escaped. It's unsure as to where she has gone or what she plans to do, but a clue was left in the cell, written on the walls with blood. The message read, "They will all pay, starting with the Mudblood." There is great discussion on what this means, and who exactly will pay. Auror Robbards believes-_

She felt the blood drain from her face. Hermione stopped reading. She couldn't read any more. Clutching the paper in her hand, she turned to the students. "Return to your dorms until further notice," she said.

No one moved.

"Now!" she shouted angrily.

There was a murmur, and all the students got up and started exiting the Great Hall.

Moments later, the only ones in the room besides her were Blaise, Draco, Ginny, and Harry. Hermione sat on a bench, a sob escaping her lips.

"It'll be okay," Ginny said, sitting down and wrapping her arms around Hermione.

"How could this have happened? Didn't they double the guard?" She shook her head, tears running down her face. This couldn't be happening…

"Hermione, we won't let anything happen to you," Harry said, giving her hand a squeeze.

"Yeah, we'll all protect you," Blaise promised. Draco and Ginny nodded.

"She'll come for me," Hermione whispered.

"And we'll be ready," Ginny said, conviction in her voice.

Vaguely, Hermione reached up and touched her arm. Why wasn't Bellatrix dead yet? Why hadn't the kiss been performed? Why was it always here?

"Hermione!" a voice called out.

Looking up, she saw Charlie running towards her. The faculty was following behind.

He tackled her into a hug, squeezing her tightly. "It'll be okay," he murmured in her ear.

"Where are the students?" McGonagall asked, looking around the empty hall.

Hermione pulled away from Charlie's embrace. "I sent them back to the dorms. It was chaotic in here."

"Good thinking Miss Granger," the Gryffindor Head said.

"So what happens now?" she asked, looking at the others.

"We wait for her to get caught by the Auror's."

Hermione shook her head. "I don't want to just sit around in fear, we have to do something!"

"Hermione," Harry said gently, placing his hand on her shoulder. "We aren't in charge of saving the world anymore."

"I won't just sit here. Why don't we set a trap?"

"And use you as bait? I don't think so," Charlie huffed, crossing his arms.

Dumbledore looked pensive, "That might be a good idea."

"I don't agree," Madame Pomfrey said, giving her opinion.

Hagrid nodded. "S'not a good idea."

"I think it is," Hermione spoke up.

Charlie shook his head. "You could get hurt Hermione."

"But just think, the sooner they catch her, the less people get hurt. It's only logical."

"Screw logic, I want you safe," Charlie said.

"I agree with Charlie," Harry piped up.

"Don't you understand that this is a good idea?"

Dumbledore held his hands up to quiet the muttering group. "Why don't you think on it, and we'll discuss it again tomorrow."

Everyone nodded.

"Classes are canceled for the day, as I have some visits to make. Minerva, set out strengthening the enchantments on the castle. I don't want her getting in."

"Can we go to the Room of Requirement?" Hermione asked, turning towards Charlie. He nodded. Hermione said goodbye to everyone else. Grabbing Charlie's hand, the two of them walked down the hall towards the place that didn't technically exist.


	38. Chapter 38

I don't own HP, but hope ya'll enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 38<p>

Hermione let out a frustrated shriek. "Charlie, I don't understand why you won't let me do this!"

"Because," he shouted back just as loudly, "I don't want you to get hurt. Hermione, why can't you understand that? I don't want you to do this."

Hermione felt the tears pouring down her face. "You don't understand why I want too."

"Then please, explain it to me," he said grasping her wrists.

Hermione struggled against him for a moment, too mad to even think straight. He pulled her closer, wrapping his arms around her tightly. "Hermione, I love you." She stopped fighting against him. "Please, help me to explain."

Hermione sighed, leaning against his chest. "I love you too Charlie," she said, ignoring the hot tears pouring down her face. She didn't even know why she was crying, or why she was getting so upset over this. Hermione knew Charlie was just looking out for her. "I love you," she repeated again, looking up into his blue eyes.

Charlie smiled down at her. "Hermione, I love you too. Please, understand. I just want you to be safe." He took a deep breathe, inhaling her sweet scent. "If anything were to happen to you, I'd never forgive myself."

"I understand," she whispered. And she did. She truly understood that he was just doing his best to keep her safe.

"Please, explain to me," he said, leading her towards the couch. The fire roared to life, creating a nice setting.

Hermione reached up and wiped away her tears. "I just want things to be okay," she whispered.

"And they will be," Charlie said. "Just give it some time; the Aurors will catch her Hermione."

"But it won't be soon enough. And she won't stop until she has me. We're bonded Charlie. Our souls are intertwined," Hermione said, feeling frustrated that no one was taking her seriously. "Innocent people will be hurt Charlie. I can't let that happen."

"And it won't. Kingsley is out there looking, along with countless others. She won't hurt you."

"Why can't we just set a trap? That way it'll be over before we know it."

Charlie sighed, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "I won't let you put yourself in even more danger. None of your friends will let you do that either."

Hermione closed her eyes, ignoring his words. She would fix things, with or without his help. She didn't need his permission. It was her life, and she was willing to risk it in order to save others.

She turned around so she could face Charlie. "Make love to me," she whispered, her big brown eyes looking up at him hopefully.

Charlie couldn't help but give in. His lips quickly claimed hers as his hands divested them of their clothing.

* * *

><p>Hermione cracked open her eye. The room was dark and the fire was dimly lit. She opened her eyes fully, looking around the room. Charlie was next to her sleeping. She looked down on him sadly, knowing he'd be furious for what she was about to do.<p>

Taking a deep breath, Hermione slowly untangled herself from Charlie's arms. She knew she had to do this; the nightmare she just had was proof to that. Taking a deep breath, she took her engagement ring off her finger, leaving it on the nightstand. She scribbled a small note for him, saying that she was sorry, but it had to be done. Hermione slipped on some shoes and moved towards the doorway. With her wand grasped firmly in her hand, she turned and gave Charlie one last look. He was sleeping peacefully; completely unaware of what was going to happen. "I love you," she whispered into the silence. Taking a deep breath, she shut the door, quickly walking away.

Hermione had a dream, but it wasn't a dream… it was nightmare, with Bellatrix. When the insane witch tortured Hermione, she had accidentally blood bonded them. Hermione was aware of this, but Bellatrix wasn't. And she planned on ending things, before anything else got hurt.

She padded down the halls silently, grateful that she hadn't run into anyone.

But she had thought too soon.

Rounding the corner, she came face to face with Harry.

"What are you doing?" he asked, his eyes raking over her appearance. His eyebrows scrunched up in confusion when he saw she was wearing her white nightgown. "Hermione?" he asked again.

She shook her head. "I have to do this."

"Do what?" Realization dawned on him. He shook his head. "You're not going out there to find her Hermione, I won't let you."

"Harry, it isn't really your say," Hermione huffed.

"I finally got you back in my life; I'm not letting you get away."

Hermione took a step back, shaking her head. "I have to stop her Harry." She flicked her wand, wordlessly trapping Harry in a full body bind.

"Hermione, don't do this!" he cried.

"_Silencio_," she whispered. Harry's shouts were immediately quieted. Not bothering to give him a second look, she stepped over his frozen body, continuing down the hallway.

If she could stop Bellatrix before anyone else was hurt, it'd be worth it. She would do the right thing.

Hermione slipped out onto the grounds undetected. She knew Bellatrix would be in the Forbidden Forest. That's where her dreams had started taking place.

Walking towards the forest, she stopped to kick off her shoes. Hermione wanted to feel the cool Earth beneath her feet one last time.

Taking a deep breath, she steadied the pounding of her heart.

Her feet trailed silently as she made her way across the grounds. The lights were off in Hagrid's hut; he must been sleeping.

She had to do this. She just had too.

Vaguely, she wondered if this was how Harry felt when he was going to meet Voldemort. He was prepared to sacrifice his lives for everyone else, much like she was doing right now.

Harry was so brave that night, just like so many countless others. Now, it was her turn to be brave.

She walked through the forest, stopping once she reached a small clearing. The moon was high in the sky, illuminating the field. Mist appeared on the outskirts, giving the scene an ominous feeling.

Hermione stood there, her hair and nightgown fluttering in the wind. She waited.


	39. Chapter 39

I don't own, but hope you all enjoy! Heads up, there's only one chapter left! But I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 39<p>

Hermione stood there in the clearing waiting. She knew Bellatrix would show, it was only a matter of time.

She was doing the right thing, she told herself repeatedly.

Suddenly, a noise sounded out in the bushes. Looking forward, Hermione took a deep breath to calm her racing thoughts.

"Well, well, well," the high pitched voice spoke out. Bellatrix's form crept out of the shadows, moving towards her slowly. She stopped in the moonlight, allowing Hermione to get a good look of her.

This wasn't the same woman who had tortured her. That woman was dead and gone. The person standing before her was a zombie, a lifeless shell of what she used to be. Bellatrix's clothes were tangled and torn, showing her pale, bruised skin. Her unruly hair was tangled with snarls, a few twigs and leaves sticking out. Mud was smeared on her face, giving her the appearance of being a wild animal.

"Hello Bellatrix," Hermione said, her voice staying strong.

Bellatrix cackled. "I'm surprised you're out here Mudblood. Incredibly stupid of you… but good for me!"

"What do you want?" Hermione asked, keeping her head high. She wouldn't let Bellatrix know she was afraid. The woman was deranged now, even more so than before.

"Well, you dead for a start. And then Potter, and every other Mudblood and Blood Traitor that exists," Bellatrix hissed, creeping forward.

Hermione shook her head. "It won't work. None of that will work. People will fight you, and you will never win."

"I beg to differ little girl," Bellatrix snarled, before lunging at Hermione.

The two of them fell to the ground, each tearing and scratching at each other. Hermione brought her knee up, hitting her right in the stomach. Bellatrix's hand worked its way into Hermione's curls, yanking on them ferociously.

"You can't kill me!" Hermione cried, biting her.

"And why not?" Bellatrix punched her tightly.

"Because we're bonded! You know it, just like I know it."

Bellatrix's eyes widened. "No, it isn't possible." She slapped Hermione across the face. "You're lying!"

The two of them continued to roll around in the dirt fighting, their wands forgotten.

* * *

><p>Harry ran through the halls. Luckily, Neville had stumbled upon him in the hallway. He had quickly grabbed Charlie while sending a patronus to Ginny. They all met up in the Great Hall.<p>

"Harry, what's happened?" Ginny asked, drawing her wand.

"It's Hermione! I found her in the hallway; she was going to meet Bellatrix! I tried to stop her, but she cursed me. I couldn't break the curse," Harry quickly explained.

"Let's go," Charlie said, and the group moved outside. Hagrid came running towards them. "The centaurs just told me there's fighting going on in the clearing."

The group went in that direction, stopping just outside the outskirts of the circle. "Hermione!" Charlie cried, watching her fight off Bellatrix.

Bellatrix's head snapped up. "You brought friends Mudblood?" She wrapped her hands around Hermione's neck, squeezing tightly. She pulled out a small knife, moving to cut Hermione with it.

"Get off!" Hermione cried, dragging her nails across the older woman's face. Bellatrix let out a cry, quickly releasing Hermione. The two of them separated, putting some distance between them.

Bellatrix pulled out her wand, casting a curse towards Harry. Immediately, everyone started dueling. Bellatrix laughed insanely as she dueled the three wizards.

Hermione watched horrified as they all fought.

"Hermione!" a voice cried.

Turning, she saw Ginny running towards her. "I need to get you out of here," she said, tugging on her arm.

Hermione ripped out of her grip. "I have to stay."

A scream caught their attention.

Turning, Hermione watched as Harry fell to the ground. Blood starting pouring out of the cut on his chest. Her eyes widened in realization. They were no match for Bellatrix, and they would kill them all.

Turning her head, she noticed the silver knife on the ground. Without thinking, she quickly grabbed it.

If Bellatrix and her were bonded properly, if Hermione died, so would she.

She took a deep breath. This was it; she was going to do what she needed to do.

"No!" Ginny cried, as Hermione perched the dagger above her chest.

The three stopped dueling, all turning to face Hermione.

Bellatrix screeched when she realized what was going to happen.

Hermione plunged the dagger into her chest, piercing her heart.

Hermione fell backwards, dropping the dagger from her hand. She could hear Bellatrix's screams in the background. Her eyes fluttered as she tried to stay conscious. Bellatrix's screams died down, and Hermione sighed in relief when she realized she was dead.

"Hermione!" Charlie's voice rang out.

The darkness consumed her, and she knew no more.

* * *

><p>Hermione let out a gasp. Opening her eyes, she saw a bright light.<p>

"Hermione?" a voice called out.

Hermione groaned in response.

"Hermione, can you hear me?" the voice asked.

"Mm yes," she mumbled.

A few moments later, her eyes adjusted to the bright light. She recognized the scenery. Hermione was in the Hospital Wing.

She pulled herself up, gasping in pain. A pair of arms grabbed her, helping her sit up. "It hurts," she groaned.

"I'll go get Madame Pomfrey," the voice said. She felt the hands leave her.

Looking around, Hermione felt her vision come back fully. Lying in the bed next to her was Harry. Was he all right?

Footsteps sounded out. Looking up, Hermione saw Madame Pomfrey running over, Charlie close behind.

"Oh Miss Granger," the medi-witch claimed. She immediately began to give Hermione potions and performed diagnostic spells on her.

"Will I be okay?" she whispered.

Charlie nodded. "When you killed yourself, it killed Bellatrix as well, but we were somehow able to save you."

"How is that possible?"

He shrugged. "I think it was the same way Harry survived Voldemort killing him."

She nodded, leaning her head back. "Thank Merlin I was right about the bond."

Charlie sat down on the bed next to her, grasping her hand. Her chest was all bandaged up, and cuts and bruises flitted across her skin. "You were such an idiot," he said harshly.

Hermione sighed. "Yeah, I knew, but things are okay, and that's what matters."

"No, it doesn't. What if you were wrong? You would have killed yourself for nothing Hermione. Do you know how worried I was? We weren't sure if you were going to wake up."

"I'm sorry Charlie," she said. "Can we please just let it go?"

Charlie laughed dryly. "I don't think I'll ever be able to let this go, but we can stop talking about it."

"But Bellatrix is dead?" she asked.

Charlie nodded. "And Harry will be all right. He lost a lot of blood, but he'll survive."

"I love you," she whispered. "Please don't be mad."

Charlie sighed. "I could never be mad at you Hermione, upset that you deceived me so, but not mad."

Hermione nodded. "I understand."

Charlie smiled, pulling something from his pocket. "I never thought I'd have to ask you again, but Hermione, will you marry me?" he asked, showing her the ring.

Hermione smiled. "Yes Charlie."

He slid the ring back on her finger. "Right where it belongs," he whispered before claiming her lips in a kiss.


	40. Chapter 40

I don't own. I just want to say, thank you all so much for following, reviewing, and favoriting this story! I appreciate it all so much, and couldn't have done this without you. So this is the ending of our wonderful tale, and I hope you enjoy it! Thank you again, I truly appreciate all your kind words.

* * *

><p>Epilogue<p>

Hermione took a deep breath. This was it, she couldn't believe it. She held the envelope in her hand, her heart racing. Unable to contain her excitement, Hermione ripped open the envelope.

_Miss Granger, it is our pleasure to tell you…._

Her eyes quickly scanned the article. She let out a squeal, jumping up and down.

At that moment, Blaise entered the Heads Dorm.

"Hermione?" he asked, eyeing her excited form warily.

Turning, Hermione flung her arms around him.

Blaise, still shocked, hugged her back. "Well? What is it?"

"My letter from St. Mungo's! I've been accepted into the Healer program, and because of my situation, meaning my marriage, I'll be able to complete the program fully in Romania!"

Blaise smiled. "That's wonderful! Hermione, I'm so happy you got in!"

"I know," she beamed. Today couldn't get any better. She had found out she was accepted into the program of her dreams, and she was graduating.

Hermione just couldn't believe it.

* * *

><p>Hermione took her seat between Blaise and Harry. Harry and Hermione were now inseparable, having set aside all their problems. Ron was still being a prick, but he made an effort to be at least polite to Hermione.<p>

Blaise and Ginny had been going steady, and Hermione knew he was going to propose any day now. Draco and Pansy were due to get married in a week, only a few days before Charlie and her's wedding.

There was a buzz of excitement in the air. Professor McGonagall took the stage.

* * *

><p>"I did!" She cried, waving her diploma around. She ran into Charlie's arms.<p>

He planted a kiss on her lips, holding her tightly. "I'm so proud of you," he whispered.

Hermione beamed. "And I've got even better news!"

"Oh?" Charlie raised an eyebrow. "What could possibly be better than finishing up at Hogwarts?"

"This!" she said, pulling out her letter from earlier and handing it to him.

Charlie's eyes scanned the letter. "Oh Hermione, this is wonderful!" He leant forward and planted a kiss on her lips. "I love you so much."

Hermione wrapped her arms around the red head, tugging him closer. "I love you Charlie Weasley."

"I can't believe you'd be willing to move to the Reserve with me," he said, a smile on his lips. "This is just unbelievable."

"Well, you better believe it," she said smugly. "Charlie, I can tell you miss the Reserve. You're my life now, and if you want to go North, then we'll go together." She gave his hand a tight squeeze.

"Together forever," he said, his lips hovering above hers.

"Forever and always," she replied, closing the distance between them.

* * *

><p>"Mum, I can't do this!" Hermione cried, throwing herself onto the bed.<p>

Jean shook her head. "Come on love, now isn't the time to get cold feet."

"It's not cold feet; my feet are perfectly warm, thank you very much."

"Ha Ha," her mother replied. She sat down on the bed next to her. "I can't believe you're getting married today."

Hermione bit her lip. "I can't believe it either." She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. "I wish Daddy was here for this."

Jean sniffled. She wrapped her arms around Hermione, hugging her tightly. "I love you so much honey. Daddy would be so proud of you."

"I know he would," she said softly.

Ginny burst through the door, "Time to get ready!" she said excitedly. She froze when she saw the two of them hugging and crying. Slowly, she began to back out of the room. "I'll just come back…" she said awkwardly.

"Nonsense Ginny, you're more than welcome," Jean said, wiping her tears away. "It's time to Hermione get ready anyways."

* * *

><p>Hermione looked over her appearance in the mirror. Her hair was pulled back into a loose bun, with a silver comb in her brown hair. Her wedding gown wasn't the traditional white, but a pale gold. There was a full skirt and a sweetheart neckline. She wore a small jacket that covered the scar on her arm. She sighed. "I look beautiful, thank you both."<p>

Ginny smiled. "Mione, you're finally going to be family."

"Hey, I thought I already was family!"

Ginny smiled. "Well, now it's official." Ginny was wearing a dark blue dress, with a daisy in her hair. All the other bridesmaids were dressed like that, but with light blue dresses. She had chosen Ginny as her maid of honor, and Pansy, Luna, and Astoria. Astoria and Harry had started dating around graduation.

"I can't believe it's finally the day," Hermione said, checking over her reflection once more.

"I'm so proud of you dear," Jean said, dabbing at her eyes with a handkerchief.

"Mum, don't make me cry," Hermione said, taking a deep breath.

There was a knock on the door. "It's time," Arthur said from the doorway.

Jean kissed Hermione on the cheek, Ginny then doing the same.

Hermione looked up at her soon to be father in law. "Thanks for agreeing to walk me down the aisle."

Arthur blushed. "Hermione, we've always considered you family. It's an honor."

"Well, I appreciate it." She took his arm and he led her downstairs.

They stepped out onto the beach. It looked beautiful. Everyone was standing, waiting for her. They all looked perfect, dressed up nicely.

This wedding was everything she could have hoped it would be.

* * *

><p>Charlie kissed Hermione's leg, inching higher with every kiss. "Charlie, stop," she said with a giggle.<p>

"Oh, Mrs. Weasley, am I tickling you?"

She giggled. "Yes, you are, so stop it."

"Mmmm," Charlie pretended to think about it, "Nope!" he said. He pressed his lips to hers, continuing their honeymoon bliss.

* * *

><p>"Mummy!" One of the twins cried, tugging on Hermione's arm. "Mummmy!" the other one cried.<p>

"Come on," she said, pulling them forward. "We want to see Eleanor off to Hogwarts, don't we?"

"Yes!" the twins, Alfred and Eva, cried.

The three of them walked down the platform towards Charlie and Eleanor. It was Eleanor's first year, and their daughter was nervous.

"You'll be fine dear, don't worry," Hermione said, giving her daughter a kiss.

"I know Mum, I just-"

"You'll be fine El," Charlie said, rubbing his daughter's back. "James is going to be there as well, so you won't be alone."

Eleanor sighed. "Yeah, I guess you two are right." The train gave a hoot. She quickly hugged her brother and sister goodbye, and then her parents. "I love you all so much, and I'll write soon!"

"Oh, have fun El!" Hermione cried as her daughter jumped on the train.

Hermione felt a tear slid down her cheek.

"It'll be okay," Charlie said, wrapping his arm around Hermione's shoulder.

"I know," she replied. "Besides, we've still got these two."

Eva smiled up at her mother. Hermione scooped her into his arms while Charlie grabbed Alfred and threw him on his shoulders. The two of them grabbed hands, walking out of the train station.

Hermione had everything she could ever want from life. And she had never been happier.


End file.
